One Piece Drabbles
by setr
Summary: Drabbles that do not go with any of my other story section... Random character pairings and ratings...
1. The Curse of Dishes

This is a bit of a sequel... It is a sequel to the Chapter 'Dishes Duty' in Helping Hands but it is not necessary to have read it to get this... The basic happenings of it was Zoro and Robin getting caught having sex in Sanji's kitchen while Zoro was on dishes duty. I hope you enjoy. And I do not own One Piece

**The Curse of Dishes**

Rating: T

Nami slowly filled the sink watching as more and more bubbles appeared in the soapy water. Once the sink was full she shut off the tap and started filling it with the dirty dishes. Normally she worked quickly wanting to get the mandatory chore done but tonight her mind was full and she appreciated this time to herself.

She could hear the sounds of Luffy singing some sung he had made up that afternoon.

Her thoughts drifted to a certain incident with dishes a few weeks ago. Zoro hadn't been told to do them since, Nami suspected Sanji wasn't going to leave him alone with Robin in his kitchen for quite awhile. Nami felt her face heat us as she thought of Robin and the sounds she had made. The breathy moans still echoed in her head causing some interesting dreams the past several nights. As she rinsed off a plate she wondered if she would ever or even could make those sounds outside of her dreams.

Just then the door to the kitchen swung open startling Nami making her drop the late she was holding. It hit the floor with a crash and shattered into tiny several pieces.

"Nami why'd you drop the plate? Are you okay?" Luffy asked from where he had stopped, not too surprisingly, by the fridge.

"Err... you just startled me that's all" Nami stammered, she could only imagine how red her face was at the moment.

"Are you sure? Your face is very red. You don't have a fever again do you?" Suddenly Luffy's hand had stretched and was feeling her forehead, concerned for her health.

Luffy's concern touched her but Nami reminded herself firmly that it was just a captain's concern for his navigator. However that didn't stop her heart from beating faster at his touch, it didn't even quell that ever-present glimmer of hope. Luffy's hand slid to caress her cheek his eyes full of concern peering at her. When had he moved? She willed herself to not lean into his touch.

"No I'm fine... it's from the water" Nami tried to lie but was surprised at how husky her voice came out.

Luffy's hand slid behind her neck is thumb rubbing her jaw lightly. Nami swallowed hard, her heart was racing. This time she couldn't help but lean into his soothing touch. She looked into his onyx eyes and was surprised to see them clouded with passion. The look he gave her was like one of her dreams. The look coupled with her imagination raised goosebumps all over her. The tip of her pink tongue darted out to moisten her suddenly dry lips.

"Luffy..."

The rest of her sentence was lost as his mouth closed over hers. He used the hand around her neck to pull her deeper into the kiss his other hand snaking around to rest at the small of her back. Heat radiated from where he touched her spreading through her like a forest fire. She flung an arm around his neck bringing him closer to her. His tongue flicked across her lips and she gladly opened them to him. He tasted of meat and strawberries that had been their 

dessert that evening. He also tasted of something else, Nami couldn't quite put her finger on it and she decided it was something uniquely Luffy. She let out a small moan, the taste was intoxicating.

After awhile they pulled back, oxygen having become an annoying necessity. Nami was breathing heavily, she couldnt believe she was actually here kissing Luffy. He smiled at her and it was a smile she had never seen before. IT was full of promise and love and it warmed her from the inside out. She pulled him back in for another kiss while her hands moved to undo the buttons of his vest.

Up on the deck Robin sat with her back to the mast. In one hand she held a book and the other lazily played in Zoros short green hair. He slept with his head in her lap while she read. However at the moment her mind wasnt on the book she was holding. Robin had noticed the captain go running in to the kitchen awhile ago and he had yet to reappear. She smiled softly to herself thinking that maybe the navigator's dreams were coming true after all. That was when she noticed Sanji walking towards his beloved kitchen.

"Mr Cook?" she called out desperately.

"Yes Robin-chwan?" he responded sweetly

"Where are you going?" she asked her mind unable to come up with a better stall.

"To the kitchen to see if Nami-san needs any help"

"I think she's fine. You probably don't want to go in there." Robin said cautiously.

"Why? You two are safe out here"

"Hey watch your mouth" Zoro growled having woken up.

Sanji just glared at him then turned towards the kitchen again. The more Robin tried to stop him the more he wanted to go. Robin and Zoro got up and followed him, Robin still trying to convince him not to. However nothing she said stopped him and he swung the door open.

"Nami-swaa- aaahhhh. Not again!" he called out "m-my Nami-swan. My k-ki-kitchen..." he trailed off helplessly.

As if in repeat of the other week Sanji once again collapsed to the floor amidst moans and twitches. Zoro looked over at her with an eyebrow raised in question to what was going on in the kitchen. Just then a breathy moan escaped the kitchen.

"Ahh Luffy!" Nami's voice carried out sensually.

Zoro's mouth dropped open and Robin just smiled. She slid her hand into his and pressed a kiss into his cheek.

"It seems that dishes duty have developed a strange curse" she chuckled.


	2. Third Time's the Charm

Well here it is... basically the final part of this whole Sanji's kitchen thing... Once again reading the others isn't a must. I do not own One Piece.

--

**Third Time's the Charm**

Rating: T - I suppose

Sanji scrubbed furiously at the floor of his precious kitchen, the entire kitchen sparkled evident that he had been cleaning for awhile yet he continued to scrub at invisible dirt as he sucked on another cigarette. He wasn't sure what number this one was but he had nearly emptied a new pack in the couple of hours he had been up. As he sucked on the cigarette the nicotine sent a calming sensation through his body and he eased up on the floor slightly. But then the images and the sounds would fill his head once again and he attacked the floor with a renewed vigour.

"First that shitty marimo had to catch Robin-chan's interest that was bad enough did they have to desecrate my kitchen too." He grumbled to himself scrubbing harder. "And then Luffy... "

The sounds of his precious Nami-san moaning the idiot captain's name had undone him. No one had been allowed in the kitchen without him present for weeks after that and he still didn't allow the promiscuous couple in by themselves. But the sounds were the worse, they haunted his dreams, the images floating behind closed eyelids threatening to drive him mad. He had woken this morning early than normal Nami-san breathy moans echoing in his head. It was her voice that drove him to clean the already clean kitchen at 4:30 in the morning.

Satisfied that the floor was clean Sanji moved to get the ingredients he would need for a cake. Today was Luffy's birthday and they were having a party to celebrate. He might as well start on the cake now, it was still too early to start on breakfast. He worked quickly and efficiently measuring and mixing ingredients together adding a dash of this and a sprinkle of that. Finally it was ready to go in the oven. Setting the timer he looked at all the dishes and mixing bowls that had piled up. It looked like he was going to have to do dishes before he even started on the dishes.

The sink was filled and he had piled dishes into the soapy water when an image of a sink filled with bubbles while Zoro and Robin rolled around on the floor popped into his head.

"Shit!" he cursed as he stepped back from the sink looking at it like it was filled with spiders.

Sanji fumbled in his pocket to get his cigarettes, pulling one out he placed it in his mouth and reached for his lighter. His hands shook and he couldn't get the flame to stay lit. He swore some more and shook the lighter. Just then a small flame appeared in front of his face and he looked to see none other than Portgas D. Ace standing there with that roguish grin. Sanji leaned forward and lit his cigarette off of Ace's finger. He took a long drag on the cigarette before exhaling slowly.

"Thanks" he said softly.

"No problem, you looked like you needed it" Ace said as the flame disappeared to a wisp of smoke.

"Didn't sleep well" Sanji replied not wanting to explain the whole sex in the kitchen fiascos.

"It's because you are wound to tight. You need to relax, have some fun."

"I have fun" Sanji bristled stalking over to sit at the table.

Ace laughed and followed lazily. He kicked off his boots and stretched himself out along the table. He threw Sanji a look almost daring him to complain but Sanji just shrugged it off not wanting to get into something with Ace already.

"When did you get here?" he asked instead

"Just now really, I talked with Zoro for a bit. He said you were in here cleaning."

"Shitty swordsman..."

"You know you didn't have to clean it this nice just for me" Ace teased

"It wasn't for you. It's all that shitty swordsman and your idiot brother's fault." Sanji snapped

"Did they have a food fight or something?" Ace asked turning on his side to face Sanji.

"A food fight? I wish. You know Luffy wouldn't waste food like that."

Ace just looked on expectantly, waiting for Sanji to explain. Sanji sighed knowing there was no way around it now. Ace was certainly not going to let it pass and he didn't think food would even distract him.

"They had sex in here. In my precious kitchen."

"Luffy and the swordsman had sex!? I thought Luffy liked Nami." Ace said confused

"No. Not together... first it was the shitty swordsman and Robin then a week later Luffy and Nami get together on my precious floor."

"The floor eh? I would have gone with the table myself"

"Ace!" Sanji growled, his anger heating up again.

"But fun in the kitchen is better with an experienced cook" Ace continued slyly.

Sanji looked up sharply. Ace still lounged on the table his hat pulled low over his eyes and his pants low on his hips. As per usual he wore no shirt and Sanji's eyes were drawn to the smooth muscles of his chest. Ace was quite attractive and he knew it. Unfortunately he also knew that Sanji thought so and would taunt and flirt with him until Sanji would seek refuge in the kitchen. This time he had no refuge to seek, nervously he brought his cigarette to his lips only to have Ace have the end burst into flame. Startled he dropped the cigarette, he quickly stomped it out not wanting to chance a fire.

"Shitty fire bo-" Sanji's grumblings were cut off as he suddenly found a pair of warm lips pressing against his.

Ace urged Sanji up on to the table beside him all the while keeping their lips pressed together. Sanji gladly went craving Ace's unique heat. Ace flicked his tongue across Sanji's lips causing desire to burn through him. His tongue prodded until Sanji opened his mouth to let him in. Ace dove in exploring every inch of Sanji's mouth, sucking lightly on his tongue. Sanji moaned and was surprised to find that somewhere in there Ace had managed to rid him of his tie and shirt. Sanji chuckled lightly and moved to remove Ace's belt. With the belt gone the pants practically slid off and Sanji wasn't surprised to see that Ace wore nothing underneath them. Ace grinned at him with that same roguishly cocky grin that always infuriated him but this time it was different. This time it simply made him even harder and he let out a throaty moan in anticipation of what was to come.

Zoro smiled as a familiar dark head came into view from inside the crow's nest. Robin came over to where he was stretched out and sat down beside him giving him a small kiss.

"Good morning" she said sweetly

"Morning"

"Is Mr Captain's brother here? I thought I saw his boat tied to Sunny."

"Yeah he arrived a couple hours ago. He's in the kitchen with the ero-cook."

"Should we go say hi?"

"Nah, I went down to get some water earlier and well they were busy..." Zoro said with a laugh

"Ahh, looks like the curse has finally worked in Mr Cook's favour."

Just then a loud cry of "FOOD!" could be heard ringing across the deck. Robin and Zoro looked at each other and laughed.

"Here we go again..."


	3. 10 Things I hate about you

This is a fic based off of a poem... the poem is from the movie 10 things I hate about you. If you haven't seen it I recommend it. I changed one line in the poem to better suit the pairing and One Piece reality. (I hate the way you drive my car - I hate the way you won't spar) I hope you enjoy it... I do not own the poem or One Piece.

--

* * *

Pairing: ZoTash  
rating: T if even...

**10 things I hate about you**

I hate the way you talk to me,  
and the way you cut your hair.  
I hate the way you won't spar,  
I hate it when you stare.

Tashigi stared at the paper in front of her. Today had been one of the most embarrassing days in her life, and with her extreme klutziness that was saying something. She had disgraced herself in front of Smoker-san and that Hina woman and all the others. She channelled her embarrassment and her anger and all the other feelings she wasn't ready to admit to yet into the words that she wrote on the scrap piece of parchment.

I hate your big dumb combat boots  
and the way you read my mind.  
I hate you so much it makes me sick,  
it even makes me rhyme.

Squeezing her eyes shut she felt the tears prickling at the back of her eyelids. She took a deep breath and steadied herself, she looked up at the lone wanted poster stuck to the wall above her desk. The image of Roronoa Zoro smirked back at her as if issuing an unknown challenge. As she stared at the poster her anger bubbled within her the indignant rage that only he could bring out in her yet at the same time a small smile tugged at her lips as she thought of the first time they met when he tried his luck against the curse of that dark katana. Roronoa Zoro was a unique man, he played by his own rules which unnerved Tashigi more than she could say.

I hate the way you're always right,  
I hate it when you lie.  
I hate it when you make me laugh,  
even worse when you make me cry.

The sound of her Den Den Mushi going off snapped Tashigi back into the present and away from dangerous thoughts of Roronoa Zoro and his well-muscled arms and charmingly cute ability to get so completely lost. She answered the Den Den Mushi only to hear nothing on the other end. She listened to the sound of static for several minutes before hanging up the receiver wondering who had called. She hated the tiny flicker of hope that survived inside her hoping that it had been him. Her anger flared and she attacked the paper once more but the anger soon died as she realized what she hated most of all.

I hate it when you're not around,  
and the fact that you didn't call.  
But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you,  
not even close…  
not even a little bit…  
not even at all.

Tashigi stared down at the paper that had revealed her innermost thought to her. Her eyes stung from the tears she shed and her glasses slid down her nose as this realization swirled around in her mind. With a shaking hand she pushed her glasses back up and looked back at the poster. She looked at the picture without the usual feelings of hate clouding her judgement. The cold hard truth of the matter was there plainly for her to see. She didn't hate Zoro at all.


	4. A glimmer of hope

Well this is just a quick little drabble it kind of goes with **10 things I hate about you** and I wrote it just for you Galleta! So Enjoy! And SURPRISE! ¡Que chido eres! I do not own One Piece.

* * *

Pairing: ZoTash  
rating: T or less...

**A glimmer of hope**

Zoro paced back and forth in the large room. He would get to one side only to spin around and head straight for the other. Every now and then he would pause glance over at the desk then shake his head and resume pacing. But as much as he paced he could not shake the image that haunted his dreams and seemed to be imprinted in his mind.

"Damn it!" he cried out angrily making the walls shake.

Frustration welled up inside of him and Zoro almost wished the stupid love cook would look in and start a fight. He could definitely use a fight right about now. He would go to the ship and train but he was pretty sure Chopper had locked away all his equipment claiming Zoro to be "still too weak" to train at all. Since he couldn't physically train he decided he would just have to mentally and spiritually work out.

He sank to the floor and closed his eyes willing the tension to leave his body. Zoro tried clearing his mind of everything and focus only on the steady rhythm of his breathing. It seemed to be working too and the rest of the world dropped away leaving only Zoro in this state of calm. His anger and frustrations melted away and he could feel his energy and strength renewed. Then all of a sudden this hard earned calm shattered letting the real world come rushing back into Zoro's thoughts and body. All with the presence of one image that he couldn't shake from his mind.

That sweet round face filled with determination framed by the black-blue hair that shone in the light. And then behind the red frames of the glasses that were so often askew the eyes that bore into him and sparkled with her determination. He tried telling himself that is was only because she looked like Kuina and he even convinced himself for awhile but then the image of those soulful eyes brimming with tears burned in his mind and he knew it had nothing to do with Kuina. There was a weakness hidden in those eyes and he felt if he looked hard enough he would be able to see it, not to exploit it but to protect her. So no matter how hard he concentrated he could not get the image of Tashigi's eyes out of his mind.

Standing back up he crossed over to the desk and initiated a staring contest with the bright blue Den Den Mushi. Finally he gave in knowing it was the only way for him to get some peace and reluctantly he picked up the small receiver. Somewhere across town on a marine ship a Den Den Mushi rang startling a young lady out of her tormented thoughts.

"Tashigi here." The voice came through reaching Zoro's reddened ears.

"..."

"Hello?" this time the voice was a little less certain but Zoro smiled hearing the faintest glimmer of hope.

Zoro remained silent listening to the sounds of her even breathing coming across the line. He felt his body relax and some of the tension disappear. After a few minutes the breathing stopped and the line went dead. Slowly Zoro put the receiver back down once again feeling calm. The glimmer of hope he heard in her voice warmed his heart and kept his own flickering flame of hope alive. He left the room looking forward to their next encounter.


	5. Where there's smoke there's fire

I do not own One Piece... If I could own Ace I would never leave my room... enjoy!

* * *

Pairing: Smoker/Ace  
rating: M

**Where there's smoke there's fire**

Smoker shut his door behind him with a loud sigh. Some days were more trying than others and today had been one of those days. His superiors were breathing down his neck, his marines were all jumpy around him making him even edgier and to top it all off Tashigi had been more ditzy than ever making frequent and long disappearances ever since they had docked in this aggravating town. Sucking on his cigars he looked over to the open window and felt a tingling sensation at the back of his neck. Smoker knew the window had been shut when he had left and no one dared to enter his room. That could only mean one thing.

"What are you doing here brat?" he growled glancing over his shoulder in the direction of the bed.

Sure enough none other than Portgas D. Ace was sprawled across the now rumpled sheets of his bed. Being the cocky bastard that he was Ace didn't even bother with a response just tossed him a nonchalant wink and nodded towards the empty space beside him. Smoker ignored the suggestion and crossed to lean against the edge of his desk a good half a dozen feet away from the bed and the provocative picture the young man made.

"Why are you here Portgas?" he growled again his arms folded over his expansive chest.

"Y'know where there's smoke there's fire" Ace quipped enflaming his hand as he did so.

"Insolent brat" Smoker snapped ignoring the pout that crossed the handsome face.

Then the pout turned into a smirk and Smoker began to feel uneasy, he wouldn't put a temper tantrum of sorts past Ace. He scowled as Ace sat up on his bed enflaming his other hand as he did so. He eyed the hands wearily and before he knew it two fire balls were shooting towards him reacting quickly he used his smoke to extinguish the flames but Ace had taken the opportunity to cross the room. Ace now stood less than an inch away from Smoker his hands, now devoid of his trademark flame, were slipping under his jacket.

"You need to lighten up Smoker-kun" Ace purred his lips just barely touching Smoker's ear.

The vibrations of the words sent a chill down Smoker's spine accompanied by the usual thrill of having Ace's hands on him. Smoker yanked the boys' mouth to his own and started a thorough assault on that sexy little mouth. He forced his tongue through Ace's lips into the warmth of his mouth, he tasted like fire. Ace's tongue fought back never one to submit. Suddenly Smoker's hands were forced away from the tussle of black hair as Ace stripped off his jacket so as to properly ravish Smoker's chest and back. Smoker once again ensnared one of his hands in Ace's thick hair yanking him closer, the other hand travelled down over Ace's bare back and over the curve of his ass. He gave a squeeze and was rewarded with a deep throated moan from the younger boy. The sounds he emitted had Smoker going crazy and he moved to bite down hard on the tender flesh above his collarbone marking Ace's golden skin.

Ace reacted by enflaming his hands burning Smoker's back and causing him to cry out. He scowled at the boy but Ace only smirked back looking sexy as hell. Then he began to move downwards undoing Smoker's pants as he went. Soon his pants were in a pile at his feet and Ace was taking the length of his erection into his mouth. As Ace's tongue flicked over the tip and then down the length Smoker felt as if he was on fire, he had one hand on the desk behind him for support so as not to collapse. The way Ace was bobbing and sucking Smoker knew he couldn't count on his legs to hold him. The other hand was clenched tightly in Ace's hair. His grip tightened as he felt himself nearing his climax and with a couple more skilful 

flicks of his tongue Ace had him barking out a guttural moan as the climax shook his entire body.

Ace stood back up licking his lips a sexy smirk enticing Smoker some more. Smoker crushed their lips together once more in a heated kiss and as Ace rubbed up against him provocatively he wasn't surprised to find himself growing hard once again. Ace moved to nibble at his ear all the while whispering suggestive and lewd comments in that rich and husky voice of his. Between the comments and the friction of their erections rubbing against each other Smoker was ready to explode. With one hand he undid Ace's belt and yanked down his pants while he used his other arm to sweep the desk behind them clear. He then picked Ace up around the waist and laid him on the now empty desk crawling on top of him.

"mmm I love it when you want to play." Ace murmured yanking him down for another kiss.

As he started pounding into the boy beneath him Smoker felt his bad day fade away. He pushed forward again and again the look of pleasure on Ace's face making him want him even more. Ace was like a drug to him and he was definitely addicted, craving the taste of him, his touch and the feeling of being inside of him. Smoker pumped Ace's erection as he continued to thrust into his warmth, Ace's pleasure rocked through him heightening his own. He felt Ace's body arching upwards and he pushed forward to meet it then a giant shock of pleasure rippled though his body starting from deep within reaching its way out as every particle in his body hummed with pleasure. Ace followed him over that ledge and Smoker felt his entire body shake from the intensity of the climax. He rode out the last few ripples of pleasure before collapsing on Ace.

After taking a few minutes to catch his breath and regain function of his body Smoker pulled out and rolled to the side nearly falling off the desk in the process. To his left he heard Ace let out a breathy chuckle. He turned his head to glare at the younger boy and was met with a quick kiss. Smoker felt his anger die down again at the look of contentment on Ace's freckled face. Then the cocky smirk made its way back on to the face and Smoker groaned.

"Why don't we try the bed once I regain feeling in my legs" Ace murmured and Smoker felt his blood pressure spiking all over again.


	6. Bad Habits

Here you go Galleta... this is the answer to Tash's disappearances in **Where there's smoke there's fire** Do I come through or do I come through? Haha Enjoy! I don't own One Piece.

* * *

Pairing: ZoTash  
rating: T/M/it is sex filled so there! ;p

**Bad Habits**

Tashigi walked across the marine ship where it sat docked as it had for the last week. She walked around half in a daze her mind already jumping to later this afternoon and what was bound to happen. A small smile tugged at her lips and a faint blush seared her cheeks as images from the day before popped into her head. She was so lost in her thoughts that she wasn't watching where she was going and didn't notice that there was an open door in front of her. Tashigi walked right into the door knocking it and the person on the other side, she felt herself start to fall forward and tried to correct her balance. Unfortunately, as her luck usually was, she over-corrected and ended up crashing backwards into some barrels of water. Both her and the barrels went tumbling to the ground. Then with an annoying crack one of the barrels split and water gushed everywhere taking her fallen glasses with it.

"My glasses... my glasses where are my glasses?" she cried out desperately feeling around for them.

The world was a blur yet she almost didn't want things to clear up and show the mess she had made. Suddenly one of the officers pressed her glasses into her hand and she fumbled to put them on. Standing up she looked around at the broken barrel and the officer who lay on the ground with a small cut on his head. Smoker was not going to be happy about this.

"Sorry. Thank you for my glasses officer. I um have some errands I need to run in town. I will be back later" she stammered.

Tashigi rushed off the ship so quickly that she was half way into town before she realized that her clothes were pretty wet. Her cheeks heated up again this time in embarrassment at her complete klutziness. Sighing she continued towards town, she would just have to buy something there, there was no way she was going back to the ship right now. She finally reached her destination fifteen minutes later in a pair of black pants that were just a little too tight for her liking and a deep purple tank top that cut rather low. Her damp clothing was in a bag she carried. There hadn't much options for clothes unless she wanted a dress of a skirt and those were impractical for fighting.

She reached the ruins on the far side of the island and walked through to the center and leaning against a fractured wall there he was. He had his head down and his arms crossed as if he was dozing and she couldn't help but smile. At the sound of her footsteps he looked up his hand reaching towards his waist and stopping when he saw it was only her. He looked her over his intense gaze making her blush for the third time this afternoon.

"Nami and her skirts have nothing on you" Zoro said huskily pushing off of the wall.

Tashigi laughed self-consciously and tugged the top of the tank top up trying to make it a little less revealing. In reality it wasn't that big of a deal, it wasn't anything he hadn't seen before, or kissed, or touched...Tashigi felt a low pooling of heat in her belly as her thoughts took this unexpected detour. Shaking her head she was surprised to find Zoro now standing right in front of her. He lowered his head to hers and swept her up in a passionate kiss that left her tingling from head to toes. She dropped the bag to the ground and wrapped her arms around his neck raising on her toes and pressing even closer. They kissed as if they hadn't seen each other in months, each hungry for the other not wanting to let go. However oxygen soon became a serious issue and they were forced to pull apart.

"Hey" Zoro murmured softly and Tashigi couldn't help but giggle.

"Hi, sorry I'm late" she said her hands still around his neck.

"mmm it's okay, what's with the change of clothes?" he asked nodding towards the bag that had fallen over, her clothes spilling out.

"oh, that, well I kind of knocked over a barrel of water before leaving the ship and my clothes got pretty wet so I stopped in town for some new ones." Tashigi explained her cheeks burning once again.

Zoro chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to the tip of her nose, his thumbs moving to gently stroke her hips. Tashigi reached up to bring their lips together again and Zoro happily complied. Tashigi angled her mouth on his to allow for better access. His calloused hands slid under the hem of her shirt caressing her skin and sending shivers up and down her spine. He pushed the tank top up and she broke apart from him to allow him to pull it off over her head. His haramaki and t-shirt followed it to the ground and Tashigi let her hands run free over his bronzed skin. She pressed a kiss into the center of his chest and trailed a few more over until she took one nipple into her mouth nipping lightly and following with a flick of her tongue.

Tashigi continued her ministrations as Zoro moaned and ran his fingers down her back and cupping her butt. Using his right hand he lifted her chin up and brought his lips down over his while he used his left to undo the tight black pants. He pushed her pants and panties down over her waist until they pooled in a heap at her feet. Then suddenly Tashigi was being lifted up and she instinctively wrapped her long legs around Zoro's waist pressing into him. With a few quick strides he had her pressed up against a wall and was fumbling to remove his own pants. Soon they were free of clothing and arms wrapped tightly around his neck Tashigi lowered herself onto Zoro.

The initial pain of the penetration faded away pleasure as she moved on him. Zoro broke the kiss and looked deep into her eyes and she felt as if he was seeing her soul. She let out a gasp as he twisted his hips sending pleasure skyrocketing through her. Zoro claimed her mouth once again stifling all further noises. Tashigi twisted and pressed even closer to Zoro, the pool of heat in her belly was now a fire threatening to consume her whole. She tossed her head back in pleasure and Zoro went to work devouring her exposed throat being careful not to leave any marks. Between his lips on her throat, his hands everywhere and him moving inside 

of her she felt herself rushing rapidly to the edge. With a few more twists of their hips they were both falling over the edge, consumed by the fires of passion. Tashigi pressed her lips against his stifling her cry, she had never known she could feel this good and that was why she knew she would keep coming back.

Tashigi slumped against Zoro's solid frame feeling a definite lack of energy. Zoro lifted her up into his hands bridal style and crossed over to where he had a blanket laid out with some fruit and water. He laid her down gently and stretched out beside her pulling her back into his arm. Tashigi curled into him and rested her head on his shoulder. Zoro brushed her hair back and pressed a kiss against her damp forehead. She sighed contentedly and closed her eyes feeling herself drift off to sleep. Just before sleep consumed her she thought she heard a whispered "I love you". Tashigi fell asleep a smile on her face.

* * *

**A/N: **Aren't they just adorable!?


	7. It doesn't matter

Here you go another songfic... beautiful song (It doesn't matter by Alison Kraus) and I thought it suited the pairing... I hope you like. I have another songfic planned... it is basically Luffy's goodbye. I do not own One Piece or this song.

* * *

Pairing: LuVi  
rating: T

**It doesn't matter**

Once the others left the room Vivi let her smile fade, putting down Carue's brush she crossed over to the table where the Straw Hat's wanted posters still sat. Rummaging through she found the one she was looking for. She slumped to the floor the poster in her hand.

It doesn't matter what I want  
It doesn't matter what I need  
It doesn't matter if I cry  
Don't matter if I bleed  
You've been on a road  
Don't know where it goes or where it leads

Vivi looked at the smiling picture and couldn't help but smile herself. He always had a way of making her smile, after all he went through and everything she did he always found a smile for her. She thought back to the night before he had left. They had sat in the garden for hours, talking and simply enjoying their time together. Deep down he had known she wouldn't come with them just as she knew she couldn't ask him to stay. Their kiss that night had been bittersweet, an attempt to keep the sun from setting on that last day.

It doesn't matter what I want  


It doesn't matter what I need  
If you've made up your mind to go  
I won't beg you to stay  
You've been in a cage  
Throw you to the wind you fly away

Her fingers gently traced his grin, lightly stroking his cheek as if he were actually there. Every night she went to bed thinking of him, hoping he was okay, knowing somehow he would survive. She would dream of the day he would return, her heart aching more than she could bear at times.

"Luffy..." her voice came out barely a whisper as the first tear fell on his smiling face.

It doesn't matter what I want  
It doesn't matter what I need  
It doesn't matter if I cry  
Doesn't matter if I bleed  
Feel the sting of tears  
Falling on this face you've loved for years


	8. Free Bird

Luffy's goodbye to go with Vivi's fic... Song is Free Bird by Lynyrd Skynyrd (I hope I spelled it right...) I do not own the song or One Piece... I hope you enjoyed these D

* * *

Pairing: LuVi  
rating: T

**Free Bird**

If I leave here tomorrow  
Would you still remember me?  
For I must be travelling on, now,  
cause there's too many places I've got to see.

Luffy stared into the solemn eyes of his love wishing things were different. Wishing she wouldn't stay or that he could.

But, if I stayed here with you, girl,  
Things just couldn't be the same.  
cause I'm as free as a bird now,  
And this bird you cannot change.  
Lord knows, I can't change.

He tucked a strand of aquamarine hair behind her hair and offered up his trademark grin. Just as he hoped a small smile tugged at her lips as she pushed tomorrow away focusing on the moment. Luffy leaned forward and gently covered her mouth with his, Vivi fell forward into his embrace and he wrapped his arms around her slender frame holding her close. He tasted the hint of salt in their kiss and he knew she was crying. His heart broke as he pulled away.

Bye, bye, it's been a sweet love.  
Though this feeling I can't change.  
But please don't take it badly,  
cause lord knows I'm to blame.  
But, if I stayed here with you girl,  
Things just couldn't be the same.

With one last kiss Luffy stood up and walked away.

Cause I'm as free as a bird now,  
And this bird you'll never change.  
And this bird you cannot change.  
Lord knows, I can't change.  
Lord help me, I can't change.


	9. The Dangers of Boredom

Short random thing... inspired by conversation with you Galleta... haha hope you like it! I do not own One Piece.

* * *

pairing: Nami/Paulie  
rating: T

**The Dangers of Boredom**

Nami was bored. When she looked back on it that would definitely be her excuse, it was an act driven by pure boredom. It wasn't really his fault, he had just been there and the idea had popped into her mind. She had shrugged it off at first but the boredom increased and that mixed with her sheer happiness at getting Bellemere's tangerines back had led to... well this.

She looked over her shoulder slyly at him and offered him a coy wink, his mouth was hanging open and he was sweating. There seemed to be a momentary lull in his anger, she would have to remedy that. He was pretty cute when he was angry. With her back still to him she inched her shirt up a bit more and tantalizingly slow peeled it up and over her head tossing it in his direction. She heard a small choking noise and looked back over her shoulder at him, his face was bright red his mouth moving with only strangled noises coming out. She blew him a kiss.

"God damn it woman! Have some decency put your clothes back on. Go find some proper clothes." Paulie sputtered.

Nami laughed lightly, he really was cute sitting on the bed tied and unable to move. He was probably too shocked to even stand at the moment anyways. She lifted one boot clad leg on to a chair and slowly unzipped it revealing her smooth calf, she pulled the boot off then trailed her hand back up her leg, lingering on her inner thigh watching Paulie squirm. She 

repeated her actions with her other leg and she was left standing at the foot of the bed in her skirt and bra.

"Stop it! Have some decency you sinful woman!"

Nami spun around and slowly shimmied her body showing it off to the red-faced carpenter. She let her hands trail over her stomach and chest before raising her hands above her head the actions causing her breasts to rise seductively. Despite his protests Paulie seemed unable to look away. She let her hair fall back down framing her face, the tousled look making her all the more attractive. She pouted her lips at him and he seemed to lose the ability to form full sentences, muttering 'decency, no decency' over and over again.

"Aww c'mon you know you're enjoying it" Nami purred.

Ever so slowly she began to inch her skirt down over her hips, swaying and gyrating seductively the entire time. The further down the skirt went the more Paulie's eyes seemed to pop out. After what probably seemed like an eternity to him the skirt was off and Nami was left in her lacy fuchsia bra and panties. Stepping out of the skirt at her feet she crawled on to the bed giving Paulie a full view of her ample cleavage. She made her way up the bed and over his twitching legs pausing right in front of his face. Her leg rubbed suggestively in between his and she brought her hand to his face lightly tracing his lips with a finger. Then she moved in and pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss untying his ropes as she did.

"mm well this has been fun, we should do it again sometime" Nami murmured then grabbing the Galley-La dress from earlier left the room a smile on her face.

* * *

**AN:** I know Nami is a skanky bitch in this... but it is just for laughs...


	10. I'll fight for you always part 2

So this is Part 2! The first part is in the Love in the Tangerines story however it is not strictly necessary to read it to understand this one... Sorry if Robin seems a bit ooc in these... I do not own One Piece

* * *

pairing: Sanji/Robin  
rating: T

**I'll fight for you always part 2**

Sanji spent the rest of the afternoon preparing for both Robin's special evening and the crew's dinner. He worked hard, only leaving the kitchen to make trips to Robin's room which she was banned from until the evening. As dinner was simmering he put the final touches on Robin's room and stood back to admire his work, satisfied that everything was how he wanted it he left the room calling the others for dinner as he made his way back to the kitchen.

Dinner passed by rather uneventfully with Luffy as usual eating most of the food. The only noticeable difference, and that was only for a few members of the crew, was the way Sanji lingered on Robin and the looks they shared. Sanji's mind kept drifting to later that evening playing out potential scenarios in his head. Dinner seemed to take forever, the crew lingering over drinks. Sanji smiled and chatted trying to act as normal as possible when he wanted nothing more than to kick them all out so he could whisk Robin away for the most romantic night of her life. The matchmaking navigator eventually took pity on the eager cook and quickly shooed everyone outside to enjoy their drinks under the stars that were starting to come out.

Sanji sighed gratefully and crossed over to the table where Robin still sat, bending down he whispered into her ear.

"I just need to clean up here and then the evening and I are all yours Robin-chan"

Robin's face flushed lightly from the provocative words and the brush of Sanji's lips against her ear. He straightened up and reached to pick up a plate however a slender hand on his wrist stalled him. He looked up to see Nami looking at him with a grin.

"Go on, I'll clean up here"

"Thank you Nami-san"

"Don't worry you can pay me later" she replied with a smirk ushering the two lovers out of the kitchen.

Sanji was out of the kitchen quickly pausing only to grab a covered dish from the fridge on his way out. Robin followed behind him eager to see what he had planned. Balancing the dish on one hand Sanji placed his palm at the base of her back pressing lightly to guide her towards her room. When they reached her door he turned to look at her and saw the excitement glowing in her azure eyes. With her cheeks slightly flushed she looked younger than normal but equally gorgeous. Sanji couldn't resist a quick kiss and her soft lips welcomed his taking him in and the quick kiss stretched into something longer.

"Close your eyes" Sanji murmured pressing a kiss to her temple.

After only the briefest of hesitations Robin lowered her eyelids, Sanji was about to open her door when he looked back over his shoulder and let out a small chuckle.

"No cheating Robin-chan"

With a small smile the almond shaped eye on the wall behind her disappeared and Sanji swung her door open. He led the archaeologist into her room closing the door behind her. He moved to set down the covered dish making a couple minor adjustments as he did so then he moved back to Robin's side and slid an arm around her slender waist.

"Open your eyes my goddess"

Robin opened them slowly taking in the sight before her, she let out a delighted gasp her eyes alight with joy. The look on her face then told Sanji that he had been right to stop things that afternoon. Robin was an amazing lady and deserved to be cherished and lavished with adoring attention. In the middle of her room he had set up a small cafe table draped with a lace cloth, on the table sat a thin vase with a single dark purple rose some additional petals spread out on the table around the plates and wine glasses. Off to the side a bottle of wine was chilling and another single rose lay across her pillow. Robin just stood there speechless and Sanji ushered her over to a chair pulling the seat out for her gallantly. Then he went over and uncorked the wine and poured some into both of their glasses.

Sanji placed the bottle back into the chiller and was about to sit back down when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned around to face Robin who had stood up. She wrapped her arms around his neck holding him close.

"Sanji, thank you" she whispered huskily and Sanji loved the sound of his name on her lips.

Robin pressed forward and covered his mouth with hers, she leaned her entire body into the kiss and Sanji forgot all about the dessert and wine. His hands moved down her sides and up under her shirt lifting it up and over her head, he knelt his head down to nuzzle her neck inhaling the sweet smell that was her. Robin slid his jacket off his shoulder and it slid to the ground in a heap, his tie and shirt soon followed. Bringing his mouth back to hers she drew him into another passionate embrace skin rubbing provocatively against skin. Breaking the 

kiss Sanji scooped Robin up into his arms and carried her over to the bed. He moved the rose to the small table by her bed then gently laid her down, toeing off his shoes he joined her.

He took a moment to admire her with her hair splayed out on the pillow and her cheeks flushed, tenderly he brushed some hair out of her face his hand gently caressing the smoothness of her cheek.

"You are beautiful" he said sincerely and watched in amusement as her cheeks slowly became redder.

In that moment he vowed to tell her that every day, to always remind her how wonderful and beautiful she truly was. Robin drew him down and he started to show her how much he cherished her. His hands roamed lovingly over her soft skin and he quickly removed her bra to better appreciate her beauty. Sanji trailed kisses across her full breasts and gently massaged her nipples to hardness. Robin let out small gasps of delight and moans of pleasure and Sanji picked up the pace the rest of their clothing removed quickly.

As he poised above her ready to enter he brought his hand to her face and with sincere simplicity told her that he loved her. Robin's eyes widened at the words then closed, when she opened them again they shone with unshed tears. Sanji then kissed her with all of his love and devotion and was surprised to find her kissing him back with equal fervour. As their lips were locked in that kiss of simple truths Sanji entered her feeling a wave of completeness wash through him.

Their lovemaking was slow and passionate, Sanji wanting to make the experience special for her. Every action was fuelled by love and Sanji felt it was transcendent, bringing them to a whole new level of being. He devoted his entire body to making her experience as close to perfection as he could and when she went tumbling over that ledge with a strangled moan he felt his entire body release with an inner satisfaction and happiness. He held her close as their bodies shuddered with the ripples of the climax.

They lay in bed entangled in each other lightly dozing for awhile. It wasn't until sometime later that he remembered the romantic dessert he had prepared. Pressing a kiss to her temple Sanji climbed out of the bed and picked up the dish and the two forks. He brought them all back to the bed and crawled back in beside Robin. Sitting up in the bed with Robin leaning into him the two of them ate the heart shaped cake. It was a rich velvety chocolate with a raspberry cream filling and drizzled with raspberry coulis. Sanji took a small forkful and offered it to Robin who chewed it slowly making small appreciative noises.

"Good my love?" Sanji asked helping himself to a bite.

Robin turned her head to look at him and she gave him a chaste kiss before answering.

"Everything is perfect."


	11. Hidden Gem

Shanks is adorable! I hope you like it. I do not own One Piece.

* * *

pairing: Shanks/Makino  
rating: T

**Hidden Gem**

It was a quiet afternoon in Fushia town and the villagers were going about their business as usual. Shanks and his crew were back in town and as usual in the tavern. However Shanks was not in his regular jovial mood instead he was sulking in the corner not joining in with the rest of his crew's antics. He picked up his mug of alcohol and drained it thumping it back down to the bar. A fresh mug was placed down in front of almost immediately and he looked up hopefully but is smile dimmed as he looked into the face of a new barmaid.

"Thanks" he mumbled

"It's her day off captain" Ben, his tall and composed first mate said leaning against the bar.

"What are you talking about?" Shanks grumbled pushing his hat lower over his eyes.

"Makino isn't coming in, it is her day off." Ben replied before walking away.

Shanks sat there staring at his mug deciding what to do. He realized that he was disappointed to come back and find Makino missing from the tavern, after all she was the proprietor. But he also knew it was more than that, he missed her smile and infectious laugh and other than the little anchor she was the most accepting of him and his crew. Shanks had never thought much about it but now that she wasn't here he felt like something was missing. Making up his mind he stood up and quietly exited the tavern.

A few minutes later he stood outside Makino's home, Luffy had pointed it out to him once. He knocked on the door and waited eagerly feeling like a teenage boy on his first date. Makino opened the door a few moments later and Shanks couldn't help but stare, gone was the bandana in the hair and the black shirt she wore at the tavern instead her hair flowed loose, lightly framing her delicate features. She wore a simple dress that clung to her body accentuating her curves, the dress was a light lilac and the soft colour made her glow. Shanks had never seen her look so beautiful.

"Captain Shanks? Is there a problem at the tavern?" Makino asked her brow furrowing.

"What? Oh no everything is fine there" Shanks said trying not to stare too much.

"Is it Luffy then?" Makino asked again concerning lacing her voice.

"No I haven't seen the little anchor this afternoon"

"Oh. What is it then?"

"Come with me, there is something I wanted to show you"

"Um okay, just let me put some sandals on"

Shanks watched as she slipped into a pair of sandals then shut the door behind her, he slipped her hand into his and smiled when she left it there. He led her down the streets to the dock and then helped her into the crew's little boat. She lifted an eyebrow inquisitively a silent question as to where they were going but Shanks just let out a deep laugh and grinned at her. He picked up the right oar and then looking at the left and grinned sheepishly at Makino. Without a word she moved to sit beside him and picked up the oar. Shanks couldn't resist lightly kissing her temple in thanks and he watched as a faint blush stained her cheeks.

It didn't take long for Shanks to guide them into a small cove off on the west of the village, it was hidden from the village and had a beautiful sandy beach. As they cruised up to the beach Makino let out a small gasp her face alight with pleasure as she twisted to better see the cove.

"Captain-"

"Just call me Shanks" he said with a grin

"It's beautiful Shanks, a real hidden gem" she breathed

"It is" he replied softly looking at her.

Makino looked up at him the wind rustling her short hair, Shanks took a step forward and slid his hand behind her neck then slowly lowered his mouth to hers. Makino came alive under his gentle touch and the kiss soon intensified and she looped an arm around his neck dragging him closer. Shanks trailed his hand down her back resting it in the small dip of her back. He pressed her close her curves seeming to mould to his body. Shanks ran his tongue across her full lower lip and she opened her mouth with a moan. He slipped his tongue into her mouth where it was greeted with her own. Makino raised up on her toes getting even closer she ran her fingers through his red hair knocking the straw hat off in the process.

Oxygen became a serious issue and Shanks reluctantly pulled back. Makino looked up at him from under her eyelashes stealing his heart. He skimmed a kiss against her forehead as an idea occurred to him.

"Wanna go for a swim?" he asked a big grin on his face

Makino surprised him by unzipping her dress and letting it fall to her feet.

"Sure" she said sweetly

Shanks let out a laugh kicked off his boots and quickly undressed till he only had on his boxers. Makino stepped out of her sandals and held her hand out to him, he gladly took it and let her lead him to the water. They splashed around and Shanks watched Makino float 

around lazily on her back her hair fanned out around her head in the water. She moved to lie down on the sand where it sloped into the water and Shanks lay on his back beside her. Makino rolled on to her side and trailed a finger down his slick chest. Her hand resting on his chest she leaned down and kissed his shoulder, then trailed some more up his neck and across his jaw. Shanks felt his entire body tingle and he pulled her mouth to his.

Shanks hand roamed over her wet skin as she pressed into him, he wanted to touch her everywhere he wanted to feel every curve and dip. He brought his hand up to unsnap her bra and she peeled the wet lace off her body tossing it on to the beach behind them. He cupped her now free breasts in his hand running his thumb over her hardened nipples. Makino moaned into his neck and pushed into his hand. Makino's small hand slipped down his chest and under the waistband of his boxers closing around his hardened penis, stroking and caressing making Shanks groan and wriggle beneath her his back arching.

Shanks closed his eyes as pleasure rocked through him but they flung open again when she removed her hand. He looked at Makino with a small pout and she giggled and gave him a quick kiss before pulling off his boxers and shedding her panties. She moved to straddle him and his pout disappeared as she guided him into her with a deep moan. Shanks watched her through eyes clouded with passion as she twisted and pushed into him her chest rising and falling with each heavy breath. She was a goddess and she was here with him. He reached out and trailed fingers up her thigh, across her stomach and over the swell of her breasts. He gripped her hip securing her to him and raised his hips to meet her increasing the pleasure. Their eyes locked and he knew his release was soon. A throaty moan was wrenched out of Makino as she reached her climax her entire body shuddering with the pleasure of it. Shanks felt the vibrations through his hand and her climax shot through his body helping him to his own.

Makino collapsed on Shanks' chest the water lapping at their legs cooling their warm bodies. She turned her head to press a kiss against his chest her lips cool against his flushed skin and Shanks sighed a contented smile on his face. Shanks tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and rested his hand on her back. They lay like that half in the water for awhile enjoying each other's touch. They stayed at the cove all afternoon, talking and making love in various 

places. By the time they climbed back into the boat the sun was setting on this wonderful day. As Shanks held out his hand to help Makino into the boat she turned and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

"Thank you for showing me this"

Shanks smiled at the beautiful bar owner, climbing in after her. He took off his hat and placed it on her head as they headed back to the village.


	12. Kite String

Because I love Shanks and think he is insanely sexy and is a complete free spirit and who better to help keep him grounded than the tall sexy and mysterious first mate of his. So here you go enjoy! I do not own One Piece.

* * *

pairing: Shanks/Ben  
rating: M

**Kite String**

"Kanpai!" the red-haired man called out for what must be the hundredth time that evening.

Lifting his bottle in a silent toast to whatever it was this time Ben smiled at the captain's antics before returning to drinking his alcohol quietly off to the side. He sat on the ground with his back against a tree keeping to himself. It was often difficult to get some time alone on this ship, especially of late. Captain Shanks' crew was certainly a rambunctious one which wasn't all that surprising given the captain. Ben looked over at the devilishly handsome man who stood with some others several feet away. Currently his cheeks were flushed from too much alcohol his mouth hung open letting out a giant guffaw at a story someone was telling and yet even in this goofy state he radiated power that Ben could feel even from this distance.

Rummaging through the bag beside him Ben pulled out the weathered ship's log and flipped to a fresh page. Using a pen he began to carefully log their morning adventures tuning out the party going on. He was almost finished when a shadow fell over the book and Ben felt a familiarly pleasant tingling that started at the back of his neck and worked its way down his spine.

"Captain?" he inquired without looking up from the page.

"Come join the party Ben" Shanks said jovially and Ben knew there was a wide grin on his face just as he knew there would soon be a pout.

"Later, I need to finish these logs up first" he said calmly with a quick glance at the red-head.

"Who needs logs, you can do that boring stuff later" Shanks offered but Ben just continued to write.

Shanks plopped down beside Ben spilling his drink slightly. He looked at Ben with big sorrowful eyes his full lower lip jutting out just a little. The sight of the feared Captain Shanks pouting was almost comical and Ben would have easily laughed at him if he didn't find it so damn cute. He tried to ignore it and finish up the logs but when Shanks wanted his first mate's attention ignoring him wasn't an easy task and for some reason Shanks loved Ben's attention. So unsurprisingly after awhile Ben found himself giving in and setting the log aside. He turned and looked into his captain's eyes that despite the mass quantity of alcohol he had consumed still shone clearly with no hint of a drunken stupor to them.

Ben watched as Shanks put down his alcohol and then grab a fistful of Ben's shirt in his hand yanking him forward. Shanks' head tilted slightly his tongue sliding out to slowly moisten his lips and Ben couldn't help but moisten his own in anticipation his eyes drawn to Shanks'. He watched as they slowly curved into a teasing smile itching to close the gap.

"You need some fun, some adventure" Shanks purred and Ben's blood rushed downwards.

Shanks closed the distance then, teasing him first with a soft brush of his lips before firmly pressing them against Ben's. He tasted of whiskey and something uniquely Shanks that made Ben think of adventure. Their tongues fought, neither willing to yield dominance in this situation. Ben slid his hand behind Shanks' neck pulling him closer, the other man responded by moving to straddle Ben's lap. Shanks reached his hand up to tug at the band that held Ben's hair back. Ben growled slightly as his long hair fell over his shoulders but he didn't really mind, having Shanks in his lap made up for the inconvenience.

Ben's lips met with Shanks once again this time with an added urgency that only increased as Shanks pressed forward his erection grinding against Ben's rapidly hardening one. The friction caused both men to moan desperately their touches becoming wilder as they tore at shirts craving the feel of flesh against flesh. Ben felt as if he was in a daze, shrouded by passion as his hand roamed and massaged Shanks back and chest. The muscles firm under his adoring touch, the bark of the tree he leaned against slightly scratching his own. As Shanks' hand went to his pants Ben felt himself emerge slightly from the daze as he once again became aware of their surroundings. He put a gentle hand over Shanks' stalling him. Shanks looked up at him in question a pout already beginning to form and Ben couldn't hold back a small laugh.

"Not here" he managed to rasp out.

Speaking was a bit of an issue with the way Shanks' hand continued to knead his erection through his unbuttoned pants. Shanks' pout turned into a grin and he stood up pulling Ben towards the ship and his cabin. Once safely inside and away from the prying eyes of the rest of the crew Ben yanked Shanks towards him once again their bodies pressing together as much as possible. It was driving Ben crazy being so close and not having Shanks touch him where he craved it the most. Shanks seemed to sense this need in him and once again started to remove Ben's pants. Together they stumbled to the bed pants coming off as they moved and as Ben fell backwards on to the bed Shanks' hand enclosed around his now throbbing erection.

Ben writhed under Shanks' skilled touch gasping and moaning as sensation after sensation rocked his body. He yanked Shanks down claiming his mouth and proceeded to ravage it and his neck while Shanks continued to pump him. Even as his tongue thrust into Shanks' mouth he wanted him to be closer and he reached up under the pillow for the tube of lube he knew Shanks kept there. He rolled over, taking Shanks with him until he was braced over him. He handed the tube to Shanks pulling back from the kiss. Shanks opened up his hand and Ben squeezed a liberal amount into his palm. Shanks then began stroking Ben's erection again coating it with the gel while Ben coated his fingers. Ben captured Shanks' mouth once again and as their tongues started to war all over again he gently slid one finger into Shanks' tightness.

Shanks gasped into Ben's mouth and tightened around his finger, he waited for him to relax before adding another. The process seemed to take forever and Ben could tell Shanks was also about to lose control and so it was with intense satisfaction when he finally began to pound into his captain. Shanks tightened around him and between that and Shanks' tongue on his neck he was seeing stars. His hand reached for Shanks's erection and blindly started to pump it wanting Shanks to feel the pleasure as intense as he did and judging by the way his teeth bit into the flesh and muscle of Ben's neck he did.

Ben revelled in this total loss of control as they both went screaming into an abyss filled with pleasure and nothing else. In their normal (or as normal as it could get for pirates) day to day activities Ben was the more responsible one, Shanks often referred to him as his kite string keeping him grounded. But on these occasions when they were alone, their bodies coming together as one Shanks brought Ben up to fly with him. His hand gripping Shanks' he felt the intensity of his orgasm rip through his body searing through him with delicious pleasure and he felt his release as he thrust a few more times deep into Shanks. Shanks' own release soon followed as he spilled warm semen all over Ben's hand and their stomachs. Ben heaved a great sigh and rolled out of Shanks collapsing on his back beside him.

Shanks rolled over and rested his arm on Ben's chest, his legs intertwined with his and he looked at Ben from where his chin rested on his arm. Seeing the red-haired man looking at him with a look of total satisfaction Ben couldn't pretend that this man was anything but devilishly handsome and just as wild. Shanks grinned at him and Ben felt passion sweep through him all over again. As always he was amazed at how fast Shanks could arouse him with nothing more than a sexy grin.

"It's not time to be a kite string again just yet" Shanks purred huskily and Ben reached for him once again.


	13. I want a man

I do not own One Piece or the song (I want a man by Lace) Not one of my better ones but I like the song and I thought it fit these people... I hope you enjoy it anyhow!

* * *

pairing: potential ZoNa  
rating: T or less

**I want a man**

Nami sat in her lounge chair the sun shining down on her warming her exposed skin. She thought back to the conversation she had had with Robin earlier that day. They had partaken in some unusual girl talk and Robin had asked her if there was anyone on the ship that she could see a future with. Thinking back to the members of the crew she had easily ruled out a few of them for obvious reasons.

Well I know this guy  
We have a real good time  
I let him get a little close  
Do I like him, yes, do I love him, no  
We don't fight and all my friends say we look good together  
But try as I might I just don't see me with him forever

Luffy was her saviour, he had rescued her from her darkest spot and shone light into her life again. She often found herself laughing at hr antic sometimes only to herself but none the less he was fun to be around. Never once did she regret asking for his help being his navigator was an adventure of a lifetime, one she was glad she didn't miss. But a future with him?

I don't want a man I can live with  
I want a love that leaves no room for doubt  
I don't want a man I can live with  
I want a man that I can't live without

Well I know this other guy  
The kind that mamas like  
He wears Armani suits  
He wants to marry me, he's got money to boot  
Imagine that I'd have a life that's easy to get used to  
Matter of fact, there's a real good reason I don't choose to

She supposed the most obvious choice for future romance would have to be Sanji, he was after all the only one who seemed to have any idea what romance and love was all about. Sanji showered her with attention and affection and he certainly had his fair share of charm, life with Sanji would never leave her alone and unloved but something just wasn't there.

I don't want a man I can live with  
I want a love that leaves no room for doubt  
I don't want a man I can live with  
I want a man that I can't live without

Nami knew that a future with either Luffy or Sanji would be nice, she would be happy for the most part. She could live with them but there would always be something missing, that certain feeling that 'can't eat without, can't sleep without, can't live without' feeling that she always dreamed of. She didn't need a knight in shining armour or her own personal servant and she wasn't going to settle for less.

I don't want somebody  
Just to have somebody  
That's how I am  
I'm that kind of girl  
Even if it takes all the time in the world

There was a certain other member of the crew who was also there for her, fighting for her and protecting her when she was in danger. Just thinking of him made her body tingle and her imagination run wild. She knew he was oblivious to her feelings but maybe one day things would change.

I don't want a man I can live with  
I want a love that leaves no room for doubt  
I don't want a man I can live with  
I want a man that I can't live without  
I want a man that I can't live without

Nami looked over to where Zoro sat his back against the rail and his eyes closed in slumber as usual. She took the opportunity to give him a slow once over, admiring the slight angles of his incredibly handsome face and the muscles of his arms. She thought back to their several heated arguments remembering that fire of passion that flared within her every time Zoro looked at her. A future with the solitary swordsman might just be in the cards.

Well I know this guy  
We have a real good time  
And I know this other guy  
He makes me feel real nice  
And there's this guy I like  
But do I love him, no  
'Cause I want a man  
I want a man


	14. Lilac Angel

I do not own OP. I hope you enjoy this fic though...

* * *

pairing: Zoro/Nojiko  
rating: T

**Lilac Angel**

Zoro shifted in the bed as he slowly started to regain consciousness, there was a searing pain that cut across his chest and he felt like someone had tried to carve his insides out. Slowly the events of the last few days came back to him, everything from his fight with Mihawk to Luffy's defeat of Arlong. He groaned with pain as he moved to try and sit up. Suddenly there was a soft hand on his shoulder firmly pushing him back down on the bed.

"You should probably take it easy still" an angelic voice off to his side said.

Zoro blinked his eyes and the room around him started to come into focus. He was still in the room that doctor had stitched his wound up in. He looked over to his right where Luffy had been sitting but instead of his cheery captain there sat a young lady with beautifully tanned skin her right arm covered in an intricate design. She reached up to push a lock of the shockingly lilac hair out of her face looking down at him with just a hint of concern. She looked familiar and after racking his brain for a bit Zoro realized that she was Nami's sister.

"I'm fine" he said the initial pain already fading.

"You are not fine. Most people wouldn't have survived the initial injury and you just went and fought a gruelling battle with it."

"It's not a big deal. I have a promise to fulfill I can't die yet."

"You and your friends fought for my sister despite her having betrayed you. You put your life on the line to save her and freed our village." Her voice was full of gratitude making Zoro awkward.

"It was Luffy really, we have to follow him..."

"You make her happy and that's all I've wanted for 8 years now" Nojiko said her voice raw with emotion.

Zoro found himself reaching out for her wanting to touch her, comfort her in the only way he knew how. He didn't know why she was here watching over him when she could be out celebrating with the rest of her village but yet here she was his own lilac angel. He sat up some in the bed this time the pain was only faint and he quickly pushed it out of his mind. Zoro's hand slid across her smooth cheeks and Nojiko seemed to unconsciously lean into it. He gently pulled her forward and she slid off the stool and perched on the edge of the bed. Zoro brushed his thumb across her lips and they parted slightly on a small sigh.

Leaning forward he pressed his lips to hers softly at first, her lips stayed still under his and he was about to pull back when all of a sudden she came to life and started kissing him back. It was full of passion and his tongue slipped into her open mouth to caress her tongue with his own. Nojiko tilted her head giving Zoro fuller access to her mouth and slid her hand around his neck. Zoro's hand slid down her side to rest comfortably on her waist. She felt right under his touch and he wanted more. He was just about to slide his hand under the hem of her shirt when the distinct sound of a door shoved open reached his ears.

Both Nojiko and Zoro jumped apart as if electrocuted and Zoro tried not to wince as the sudden movement pulled at his wound. Just then the village's doctor walked into the room, he looked startled to see Nojiko sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Nojiko? I didn't expect to see you here, I thought you would be out celebrating."

"I was, I mean I am um... I was just checking up on him since he is one of our saviours and all. But he seems to be fine... healthy and I am going back out. Bye."

Zoro couldn't keep from smirking at the flushed woman as she hurried outside. Feeling a lot better he sat up, swinging his legs to the side of the bed and pulled on his boots.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

"To get a drink. Thanks for the stitching doc I feel better now."

And with that Zoro walked out leaving behind a shocked and slightly confused doctor. Once outside he saw the celebration was in full swing, he laughed when he saw Usopp up on some tower singing his own praises and after finding some decent alcohol he found a quiet alley to sit in. Unfortunately the shitty love cook joined him though thankfully they sat in silence and after the cook ate he ran off to embarrass himself in front of even more girls. Zoro took another swallow of his drink enjoying the semi-silence of his deserted alley.

"Figured I'd find you in some alley hiding from everyone." That sweet voice drifted to his ears once more.

Zoro turned and saw Nojiko standing there a drink in hand the other resting on her hip. The lights from the town shone behind her illuminating her in a warm glow and standing in that alleyway with a bottle of whiskey in her hand Zoro knew that she would always be his lilac angel. He tossed her a smirk as she sauntered over to where he sat. Without hesitation she settled herself on his lap facing him, one slim hand went up to rest on his shoulder while the other brought the bottle of whiskey to her pale lips. She took a healthy swallow that impressed Zoro and his own hand moved to rest on her hip. Nojiko tilted her head down and Zoro brought his lips to meet hers in a leisurely kiss. Neither one rushed it and it was a slow almost lazy exploration o f each other, that is not to say it wasn't passionate for Zoro could feel the kiss going through him reaching out to every particle in his body. He could taste the whiskey on her lips as well as a hint of tangerines and something else he couldn't quite pinpoint. All of his sensations seemed to kick into overdrive and his mind stopped thinking and all he could do was feel and react.

They broke apart reluctantly to gasp for some much needed air and Zoro pressed a kiss to her collarbone his lips just barely brushing against her soft skin. Nojiko let out a small sigh that made Zoro's skin tingle, the way she sat on him pressing close had Zoro becoming rapidly aroused. Zoro smirked slightly when she took another swallow of the strong alcohol then placed it on the ground beside them. Zoro followed suit and they got back to their lazy exploration of each other this time however it was their entire bodies and Zoro's hands coasted over soft curves and sensuous dips. The two of them languidly discovered the intimate details of their bodies in the dark of a hidden alley and with this lilac goddess in his hands Zoro forgot all about his pain.


	15. Hawkeyes

_This is for my anonymous reviewer who requested a smexy Robin/Mihawk fic. I hope you like it... I found it difficult to write so it isn't my best piece. I do not own One Piece._

pairing: Robin/Mihawk  
rating: M (?)

**Hawkeyes**

A cool breeze blew across the deck of the Thousand Sunny and Robin shivered slightly as it touched her bare skin. She looked over to where Zoro sat after finishing his morning workout, he was resting against the rail of the ship his shirt still off. Robin found her eyes drawn to the long scar that cut across his muscular chest. He had gotten the scar sometime before she had met up with them and she had never asked him about it before though it always had intrigued her. However her curiosity and thirst for history got the better of her this time and she called out to resting swordsman.

"Mr Swordsman?"

Zoro just looked up at her giving a slight grunt to indicate he was listening.

"I was just curious as to how you got your scar, it is a pretty impressive one."

Zoro looked at his chest briefly before his gaze switched to focus inward. By the firm set of his jaw and slight hardening of his lips Robin figured he was re-living the memory of the fight in his head. She sat patiently allowing him time to answer and when he did she barely stopped her mouth from dropping open.

"It was back before the Grand Line, when we picked up the love-cook. I finally found the man I had been searching for, but it was an embarrassing defeat one I will not repeat which is why I must get stronger. Next time I will defeat Mihawk."

"M-mihawk?" Robin breathed almost unbelievingly

"Yeah. Dracule "Hawkeyes" Mihawk, one of the Shichibukai and the world's greatest swordsman"

Robin grew silent as an image of that magnificent man filled her memory, his infamous hawk eyes seeing through all her facades and shields. His ridiculous facial hair not detracting from his intensity somehow only making him seem all that much more exotic and dangerous. Though his most striking feature always would remain his piercing golden yellow eyes. It was his eyes that haunted her deepest dreams shining behind her closed eyelids never seeming to fade.

"Robin are you alright?" Zoro's voice cut into her thoughts

"Yes I'm fine Mr Swordsman, you just took me by surprise"

"Do you know Mihawk?"

Did she know Mihawk? The simple question made Robin want to both cry and laugh at the same time. She would never know Mihawk, she doubted there were many who would be able to claim such a thing. He was infamous, his name known all over and yet he was still such an enigma clouded in mystery. She felt herself being pulled into her past, back to that night several years ago.

_Several years earlier (pre-Baroque Works)_

The waves were slowly lapping onto the beach creating the background music to Robin's evening. She was sitting on a large rock a few feet back from the water's edge reading one of 

the new books she had bought in town that afternoon. The pirate crew she was with for now had docked in town today and were staying for a day or two while they stocked up and got a few repairs. Since their ship was being worked on they had booked some rooms in a hotel but Robin wasn't ready to be enclosed in a small room just yet. The sound of the waves soothed her, they represented a sort of freedom, the most she could have. The ocean despite being lethal to her was her constant hope. It provided her an escape, with its vastness she could always run.

Robin looked up from the pages of her book, a history of the island, and out into the sea. It was pretty calm tonight, empty with the exception of two green lights. The lights were flickering in the darkness and Robin realized that they were in fact flames. She watched as the flames came closer until she could make out the form of some sort of boat. There wasn't much to it and she could see the outline of a man sitting cross legged on it a large cross behind him. The boat drew nearer and Robin gasped as she realized who it was. This boat belonged to none other than the infamous Dracule Mihawk, commonly known as Hawkeyes for his disarmingly hawk-like eyes. That was no cross behind him it was the hilt of the large sword he wore strapped to his back.

Robin couldn't help but stare as Mihawk stood up and stepped off onto the sand. She was surprised to see him walk over to her, issuing a polite greeting. It had all started with a simple good evening and yet within minutes the two strangers were crashing against each other. Lips pressed together their tongues struggling neither wanting to admit defeat while hands clawed. Mihawk's hat fell to the sand and he removed his sword when she struggled to push his jacket off. Her hands skimmed over the taut muscles, fingernails scraping lightly. They broke apart gasping for air and Robin briefly wondered why she was doing this, she should just walk away go back to her hotel room and quite possibly lock the door. She looked up into his golden eyes and she knew that was not going to happen at least not for awhile. His eyes seemed to look into her as if his piercing gaze could see into her soul and he knew her deepest desires. Yet at the same time it was as if he didn't care, it made no difference to him what she craved most or who she was at her core all he wanted was this connection they seemed to share. So with one final thought about walking away she gave herself up to the moment.

Clothes were shed as eager hands greedily explored grabbing and tearing, neither of them wanted gentle. She pressed into him his cross necklace which she knew by rumour to conceal a small dagger dug into her chest leaving an imprint. It hurt but she didn't mind because this pain was a physical pain, it was something she could easily deal with and fix. She also didn't mind when he hoisted her up her long legs wrapping gracefully around his trim waist and backed her into the rock on which she had previously been reading. The stone dug into her back and she cried out softly and he silenced her with his mouth. Then with a deep thrust he pushed into her entering her fully with a groan that she could feel. Mihawk pulled out halfway before pushing in again getting into a rhythm of powerful strokes.

Robin tossed her head backwards stars dancing behind her closed eyelids. All she could feel was sensation after sensation. She was acutely aware of his lips on her jaw and the brush of his ridiculous yet sexy facial hair. She could feel his warm breath on her neck as he panted slightly and then there were his hands. His hands were everywhere and nowhere. Her body was aflame from his touch and every time he moved the spot they had been ached for them to come back. Her own hands clawed at his back as he pushed into her his thrusts picking up tempo. Her back stung from being scraped along the rough surface of the rock but the pain faded as pleasure welled up within her intensifying as Mihawk hit that one spot over and over again until she couldn't keep from crying out as she came. As the orgasm rocked her body she tightened her legs around his waist and arched her back further her entire being tightening around him. As the intensity slowly started to fade she felt his own release and Mihawk leaned against the rock spent.

Robin eventually made it back to her hotel room Mihawk close behind. They spent the majority of the night straining to reach that particular nirvana in each other's arms. It wasn't until several hours later that they finally went to sleep Robin in Mihawk's embrace. That night she dreamt of golden eyes peering into her darkest corners and when she woke she was all alone. She had never seen him after that and when she had gone down by the beach his boat was gone. The next few nights she was haunted by his eyes but they too eventually faded in her memory.

"Robin? Oi are you okay?" the worried swordsman's voice cut into her reverie and Robin dragged herself back to the present.

"Sorry Mr Swordsman. Yes I am fine."

"So do you know Mihawk?"

"No, I do not. I have heard of him though." She replied softly.

Zoro nodded then stood to leave picking his t-shirt up off the deck as he did. Robin watched him go before turning her gaze to the ocean. No she definitely didn't know Hawkeyes Mihawk.


	16. First of many

_The week is almost over so a treat is deserved no? Something that was intended ot be short and sort of just kept coming... hope you enjoy _

pairing: ZoNa  
rating: M

**First of many**

There was the usual spectacle commonly referred to as dinner going on aboard the Thousand Sunny. What was usually a calm thing was more of a circus aboard this ship with Usopp pausing between his tall tales to yell at Luffy for stealing his food and wrestling his meat out of Luffy's hands and sometimes mouth. Luffy stretching all over the table grabbing whatever he could get and avoiding the fork Sanji tried stabbing his stretched arm with. Chopper would watch the whole ordeal with a mixture of awe and fear and would hurriedly eat as much as he could before it was sacrificed to the captain. Nami glanced around at her crew members taking in this comfortingly familiar scene a small smile playing at her lips and then her eyes rested on the swordsman. Nami immediately felt her cheeks heat up and she could only pray they weren't a bright red.

Zoro must have sensed her eyes on him and he glanced her way only making her cheeks burn more. His emerald green eyes bored into her as if he could read her mind and a small smirk tugged sexily at those luscious lips. He slowly lowered his gaze scanning over her suddenly warm body. Zoro's smirk turned lecherous and Nami knew that he was seeing her completely as if she didn't have a stitch of clothing on and if Nami didn't know better she would have sworn she didn't. She watched as Zoro kept his intense gaze on her and then he sucked lightly on his lower lip and the small action sent Nami's mind reeling back to earlier that afternoon.

_Earlier that afternoon_

Nami was horny. It wasn't like she particularly wanted to be or there was even a particular reason for it she just was. She noticed little things like the way Luffy's hair looked sexily bed-rustled and the way Sanji's mouth closed erotically around his cigarette sucking lightly. But what seemed to catch her attention the most was Zoro. He seemed to just be exuding sex appeal and with his shirt off and his torso glistening with sweat Nami could feel her body reacting. His muscles rippled as he swung the heavy bar around and Nami let out a slight moan. She shifted in her chair feeling quite warm as she unabashedly took in every inch of Zoro's body.

Zoro finished up the last of his exercises and put his weights down slowly stretching out his muscles. He looked over in her direction and she didn't falter under his gaze lust radiating off of her. Their eyes met and there was a connection on such a primal level that Nami couldn't hold back a throaty moan her entire body tingling, aching for his touch. Her moan hadn't been that loud yet Zoro still managed to hear it judging by the sudden smirk on his lips and his eyes seemed to darken to a rich hunter green. Nami trailed her hand seductively down her chest and they seemed to darken even further. They darted up to the crow's nest then back to her warm chocolate ones and she got the message standing up and heading to the enclosed area. She climbed through the trap door and kicked off her sandals, Zoro showed up a minute later.

They both surged towards each other lips crashing together hungrily. Nami pressed her small frame into Zoro's bigger one trying to get as close as physically possible. Taking his body heat in for her own and her shirt grew damp from his sweat. Zoro's teeth bit at her lower lip and she opened her mouth to him on a gasp, he didn't waste the opportunity to slip his tongue in. He sucked on her tongue caressing it with his own and Nami let out a needy moan into his mouth. They finally broke apart when oxygen became a serious issue, Nami's head was spinning slightly and she wasn't sure if it was from the lack of oxygen or Zoro's kiss.

Nami took one step back and Zoro opened his mouth to protest but stopped when he saw her peeling off her shirt. After her shirt was gone she slipped out of her bra and shimmied out of her skirt and panties standing naked in front of the swordsman. His gaze swept over her frame taking in everything and he sucked his lower lip appreciatively. Lip between his teeth he let out a noise that was a cross between a growl and a moan and then he was quickly stripping out of his own clothes. Nami looked him over appreciatively and then they were crashing together again this time without the annoying barrier of clothing. Their tongues thrashed while their bodies grinded together both of them gasping. Zoro lifted her up and her legs wrapped instinctively around his waist. Using her arms which were wrapped around Zoro's neck as support Nami lowered herself onto his erection crying out as the initial pain went through her and gave way to pleasure. She tightened her legs bringing him deeper into her and Zoro's knees nearly buckled.

Zoro spun her around her back thudding against a wall his body pressing forward pinning her there. Something dug into her back but she didn't care, the pain mixing in with her pleasure making her press harder one hand reaching out behind her to claw at the wall the other tearing at Zoro's back. Zoro was thrusting into her, each powerful stroke bringing her closer to a rapidly approaching edge. He sucked and nibbled on her exposed neck and for the life of her Nami couldn't contain her moans. He continued to thrust into her and she felt her body rise against the wall then slide down some with each thrust. After one deep thrust the room was suddenly pitched into a half-darkness and somewhere in the back of Nami's mind she realized the object digging into her back most be the light switch. Neither stopped to worry about the sudden darkening bringing each other to their ultimate peak their only focus and so with a few more thrusts and a couple expert twists of her hips both Nami and Zoro went crashing over the edge into a free fall of pleasure that had both their bodies rocking.

When her vision cleared Nami leaned her head forward resting it on Zoro's shoulder. Zoro stepped back slightly and let Nami slide to her feet and they both leaned against the wall panting like Chopper in the desert. Zoro tilted her head up and pressed his lips to hers in a steamy kiss thoroughly tasting her before pulling back again.

_Present time, at dinner_

They had had sex again after that, this time on the floor at a slower pace taking the time to thoroughly explore each other's bodies. Nami had learned each dip and curve of the swordsman's well-honed body. It had been slow and languid yet just as hot as their first round. Nami dragged her attention back to the present and the dinner table but part of her mind wanted to stay comfortably in the gutter relishing this afternoon's activities over and over again. Sanji cleared the table of the main course and brought out some sweets for dessert twittering to her and Robin as he did. As she smiled at Sanji she felt a by now familiar gaze on her that made the hairs at the back of her neck stand on end. She turned to meet Zoro's eyes again and wasn't surprised to see passion smouldering under his cool gaze. She instinctively licked her lips and she knew that this afternoon was just the first of many encounters to come and it thrilled her.


	17. There's nothing else to do I guess

I was walking along on my way to work when these lines from a Miranda Lambert song popped into my head as they often do. Thoughts of kissing a smoker soon followed and how does Zoro feel about the must-be always present taste of nicotine in Sanji's mouth. This is what resulted. I hope you find it enjoyable.

* * *

pairing: ZoSan  
rating: T

**There's nothing else to do I guess**

_I started smoking cigarettes there's nothing else to do I guess_

The moon was high in the air mostly covered by clouds which blocked out its ethereal glow leaving the ocean below in dark. The grand Thousand Sunny ship sat quietly in the vast ocean, the jolly roger blew slightly in the light breeze. A small flame flickered to life up in the crow's nest. A thin cigarette was lit before the flame disappeared again leaving a burning tip glowing in the night. The lighter was tossed aside as the cigarette was brought to the man's lips. He inhaled deeply, sucking the nicotine laced smoke in before leaning his green head back and slowly exhaling the smoke.

Zoro looked at the pack of cigarettes on the bench beside him with a mixture of longing and distaste. He had swiped the pack from Sanji's stash which wasn't hard when you knew where the cook hid his carton. Zoro figured at the rate Sanji went through them he wouldn't even notice if one pack was missing. If he did he would immediately blame Zoro though, no one else knew where he stored them but Zoro didn't care it served the bastard right as far as he was concerned. If it weren't for the love-cook's so called issues Zoro wouldn't be out here smoking the cancer sticks to begin with.

This was about the fifth night that Zoro had taken comfort in the cigarette's in the still of the night. It had all started a week and a half ago when Sanji had uttered three little words that had changed everything and broken Zoro's heart. _I can't anymore_. Three words that had ended their mockery of a relationship barely a month in. Things had been going smoothly as far as Zoro was concerned, true Sanji insisted that it be kept in total secrecy after all he was still a ladies' man. Zoro had accepted that, he knew it wouldn't be easy for the other man to have his "precious angels" see him with another man but he had never thought it would come to this. It was such a huge step backwards and had come as a complete shock to the swordsman.

_A week and a half ago_

There was a relative quiet aboard the Thousand Sunny with the crew amusing themselves, most of them getting ready to turn in for the night. Zoro was on watch that night and he slipped into the kitchen for some sake and was delighted to see the blonde in there cleaning up the mess he had made making some new delicate treat for the girls. He came up behind him and slipped his arms around the slender waist bending down to whisper in Sanji's ear.

"Wanna keep me company tonight. I could think of some things to do."

He wasn't surprised to find Sanji stiffen in his arms but when the usual relaxing didn't follow he ignored the voice screaming in his mind that something was wrong. Sanji pushed Zoro back forcing his arms off of him and stalked to the other side of the kitchen. He stopped and turned around gripping the back of a chair his knuckles white. Zoro simply raised an eyebrow and waited for an explanation but none came and Sanji continued to stare at the chair he had in his death grip.

"What's going on love-cook?"

Sanji slowly lifted his head his haunted eye meeting Zoro's. There was pain radiating from him but Zoro was too concerned with what he was going to say to notice.

"I can't anymore"

It came out as a gut-wrenching sigh and shot through Zoro shattering his heart that he hadn't realized had been so invested. He stood there in shock, staring at the blonde but not seeing. The pleading in Sanji's voice barely registered and he prayed that he had heard wrong.

"You can't what?" Zoro demanded his own pain making it impossible to stay calm.

"Do this. You and me. I just can't do it anymore. I'm sorry"

The last word came out barely more than a whisper but this time the silent plea to let him go came through louder than ever and Zoro just stood there. Sanji quietly slipped out of the kitchen leaving Zoro standing there amazed that he could hurt so much and have no physical wounds.

_Present, crow's nest_

That night Zoro had gone up to the crow's nest as if in a trance, after a couple hours of staring out at the ocean unseeing his pain had morphed into anger and he took that out on himself with training. The first week he had upped his training and tried to forget he had ever cared for the cook, tried to forget the feel of his slender body wrapped in his own, the long, strong legs wrapping around his waist urging him deeper, faster. He had exhausted his body enough to have Chopper hovering nervously pleading with him to stop but the images stayed fresh in his mind. It was around that time that the cravings had hit. Zoro craved the other man's touch, his scent, his taste. The need for those nicotine-laced kisses was driving him crazy so he had started smoking cigarettes.

_I've given up on love cause love's given up on me_

Zoro flicked the cigarette butt, watching it soar through the air and land in the ocean without a sound. He knew he had to get over Sanji. It was ruining him and he had to be able to focus, he couldn't let the bastard get the better of him. It would help if Sanji seemed to be affected at all but as far as Zoro could see the man hadn't even lost a night's sleep over his decision to mutilate Zoro's heart. In fact the only difference in Sanji's actions was that when they fought he kicked harder and spat more venomous words than before. To Zoro it seemed that Sanji didn't even like him anymore it was as if he actually hated him.

"I should have known it was you who stole my cigarettes, marimo." A voice said from behind him.

Zoro turned around to glare at Sanji who had appeared in the trap door. Sanji climbed though but didn't make a move towards either the pack of cigarettes or Zoro. Zoro continued to glare at him not saying a word and Sanji shifted nervously from one foot to another. It was Sanji who spoke first, a hidden pain leaking into his voice.

"Can I join you?" he asked timidly

"What do you want Sanji?" Zoro said icily, no warmth in his voice.

"You" Sanji replied softly.

The one word lit a fire in Zoro's heart and he almost dared to hope but it couldn't quite erase the three little words that haunted his memory.

"You can't just come crawling back because you have an itch you can't scratch. I'm not just going to be a quick and convenient fuck." Zoro spat venomously

Sanji had the decency to look ashamed but he still didn't back down. Instead he took a step closer and then another until he was standing in front of Zoro.

"This goes beyond an itch and is definitely not a quick fuck marimo. These past few nights have been hell for me I can't sleep for fear of dreaming of you. I tried to convince myself I hated you but I just couldn't do it. Each kick hurt me more than it could ever have hurt you. I was stupid I can do this. I need to do this. When I am with you it feels right in a way that it never has with any woman before. I want this, I really do Zoro."

Zoro listened stoically while Sanji spewed out his feelings and didn't say a word until the blonde shut up. Sanji was looking at him with desperation his eye pleading Zoro to take him back. Zoro sat in silence for a bit longer after all the cook deserved to suffer a bit more but before Sanji had even finished his spiel Zoro had known that he would take the man back.

"I guess we could start over love-cook. I didn't really like the cigarettes anyway."

A smile of relief passed over Sanji's face before Zoro reached up and yanked him down onto his lap crashing their mouths together hungrily. He tasted the familiar flavour of tang and nicotine that made Sanji and he moaned into his lover's mouth. He devoured his mouth greedily elated to once again have this taste on his tongue.


	18. Heated Days and Nights

New Pair! Yay. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

pairing: Ace/Vivi  
rating: T

**Heated Days and Nights**

The desert sun beat down on them without any hope of mercy and they continued to trudge along in silence; too exhausted to speak. The air was filled with their heavy breaths and Chopper's pathetic pants as Zoro pulled him along behind him. Vivi pushed her sweat soaked hair out of her face and pulled the hood down lower in a vain attempt to ward off the heat. She glared at the man on her right who had simply put on a jacket in deference to the sun's deadly rays. Unlike the others traveling with her he did not appear to be affected by the blazing heat.

The man in question feeling her glare turned to face her and had the audacity to smirk at her from beneath the rim of his glaringly orange hat. Luffy's older brother oozed cockiness and it rankled Vivi more than she cared to admit. If she dug down deep she would realize that it bothered her so much because she couldn't help but be seduced by it. He carried himself with such nonchalance while wearing almost no clothing and would send the young princess looks that made her feel like she wasn't wearing a thing. As his lecherous gaze took her in no doubt undressing her in his mind Vivi felt a fierce blush stain her cheeks.

"Embarrassed princess?" Ace said slyly only making her blush even more.

"No! It's just the heat" Vivi lied.

Ace shrugged as nonchalant as ever and Vivi was painfully aware that not only did he know exactly why she was blushing but he knew even better than she did. She was eternally grateful when Nami called up to her offering her a spot on Eyelashes, the camel Chopper had befriended.

Several hours later the sun was setting and the group of pirates and Vivi were setting up camp for the night. Ace had quickly created a fire with a little help from his devil fruit and the group was sitting around the roaring flames. Once the sun went down a chill stole over the dessert and Vivi pulled her cloak around her tighter to ward off the chill. Slowly the others started to turn in until it was only Ace and Vivi left by the fire. Vivi stared at the stars in the sky thinking of her father and her people. She had to warn them about Crocodile.

Vivi was so lost in thought that she didn't realize the last of the Straw Hats leave or when Ace shrugged off his jacket and moved closer to where she sat on a rock. She jumped when she felt a weight fall across her shoulders and heard a light laugh in her ear. Vivi looked to her side to see a now topless Ace looking at her with his usual confident grin. Her hand reached up to her shoulder and she felt the fabric of his long jacket now draped over her.

"You looked cold" Ace said with a shrug.

"Thank you" Vivi replied trying not to stare at his well-defined chest.

Ace seemed to know that though and he grinned at her some more a flash of adventure in his dark eyes. He wrapped one muscular arm around her and pulled her slender body to that sleek chest holding her close. Before Vivi could open her mouth to protest she felt her entire body heat up from where she touched the logia user. Ace was using his ability to warm up her chilled body. She tilted her head up to look into his soulful eyes and was startled by the passion that burned in them. He slowly tilted his head down his eyes darting between her lips and her eyes. Vivi subconsciously licked her lips parting them slightly, making them that much more inviting for the older boy. Then his lips were on hers and heat seared through her body.

Vivi opened her mouth to him and he pressed his tongue in a warmth filling her like nothing before. Their tongues danced and teased as Vivi slowly got the hang of it. Vivi's brain was assaulted by a rush of sensations as she pressed closer wanting to feel more. Her hand snuck up and tangled in the unruly mess of dark hair that was surprisingly soft as it twirled around her slender fingers. They pulled apart and Vivi gasped for air only to suck it in sharply as Ace's tongue trailed over her neck. Her head lolled to the side on its own accord and Ace bent down to nibble at the tender flesh she had exposed to him.

"You coming to bed Vivi?" Nami's voice broke through the silence of the night.

Ace pulled back from Vivi whose eyes had gone wide at the interruption.

"I'll be there in a minute" Vivi called back hoping her voice didn't betray her.

She turned back to Ace who had loosened his hold on her. He tilted her chin up and pressed a sweet lingering kiss to her swollen lips before releasing her.

"Sweet dreams princess"

Vivi smiled back at the cocky pirate and shrugged off his jacket feeling warmer than she had earlier. Then she stood up and gracefully walked over to the tent where Nami lay. She looked over her shoulder before duckling under the flap to see Ace watching her with his usual cocky grin. Catching her eye he blew her a kiss and with a silent giggle Vivi slipped into the tent feeling lighter than she had in years.


	19. Goodbye to you

I am such an idiot. I thought I posted this the other day yet it appears I hadn't so here it goes. Songfic with Goodbye to You by Michelle Branch. Love this song and felt like doing something different... Hope you like it. The pairing isn't much but yeah...

* * *

pairing: Laki/Kamakiri  
rating: T

**Goodbye to you**

Laki quietly moved around the room grabbing random things and shoving them into a bag. She moved over to the dresser and grabbed her hairbrush and some other knick knacks her hand stilling over a picture frame and she blinked back some tears.

_Of all the things I believe in  
I just want to get it over with  
tears form behind my eyes  
but I do not cry  
Counting the days that past me by_

She felt his presence in the doorway more than heard him enter but she refused to turn her head and continued to slowly pack bypassing the picture. Laki knew that if she turned to him his eyes would be unreadable behind the red lenses of his glasses and he would utter the same empty words as always.

_I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
Feels like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend and I said  
_

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

Finished she slung the bag over her shoulder as the pain welled up in her stronger than ever. He still hadn't moved from the doorway where he had watched her slowly pack most of her belongings. She stopped in front of him, she didn't have much choice since he was blocking her path. He reached up and pulled of his coloured shades and she was drawn in by his eyes.

_I used to get lost in your eyes  
And it seems like I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes and you'll chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light but it's not right  
_

"Laki" he pleaded with her and she was so tempted to drop her bag and lose herself in his embrace once again.

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
_

As always her emotions were whirling inside of her making it impossible for her to see straight. Laki loved Kamakiri and probably always would. She would love nothing more than to give herself up to him but she wanted him to feel the same and he simply didn't.

_Ohhh  
And it hurts to want everything & nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
I want you but I'm not giving in this time_

"I can't Kamakiri. It's over this time." Laki said her voice hoarse.

Kamakiri slid his shades back on shielding her from his pain and his feelings as usual and Laki felt her reserve strengthening. She was doing the right thing.

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

Kamakiri stepped out of her way and she walked out the door stopping only to press one last kiss to his firm cheek.

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

Laki kept her back straight as she walked away from the man she loved.

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

That night she lay awake watching the sky as tears trailed down her cheeks in salty rivulets.

_And when the stars fall I will lie awake  
You're my shooting star_


	20. Stolen Nights

pairing: ZoTash  
rating: T or K or something

**Stolen Nights**

You couldn't call what they had a relationship. Relationships took time to develop and grow into something more.

They didn't have that. Not a relationship and certainly not time. What they had were stolen nights.

Stolen. That was an accurate description for they weren't allowed to have anything real. A pirate wanted by the world government and a marine sergeant could not find love with each other.

So instead they stole precious moments and lazy nights. Late night conversations over secret baby den-den mushis. It wasn't much but it's all they had and they took it anyways.


	21. In My Next Life

_Songfic. Song: In My Next Life by Terri Clark. Changed a her to a his._

**In My Next Life**

pairing: Ace/Sanji  
rating: T

Sanji shut the galley door and with a glance out the window slid the lock home before turning back around to face his precious kitchen.

_In my next life I won't cuss so much  
I won't ever touch that first cigarette  
In my next life I'll stay away from bad boys  
I'll listen to that voice inside of my head  
I won't wake up and look in the mirror wondering what I did last night_

He took in the force of life standing in front of him leaning back against the counter. Eyes blazed hungrily over his figure and Sanji returned the favour taking in the tousled hair, bronzed chest and the tantalizingly low pants that clung to slender hips and showed the slight indent where Sanji loved to trail kisses. He finished the hungry sweep down and brought his eyes back up to the cock-sure face. There was a grin that drove Sanji wild on lips that made him cry out.

_  
But in this life I want to have a good time  
I wanna live fast  
Hit it as hard as anybody has  
'Til they turn out the lights__If I get to come back I promise you that I'm gunna walk a straighter line  
In my next life  
_

Ace smirked as Sanji took him in greedily all too aware of the effect he had on the cook.

_I'll keep my shirt on when I'm at Mardi Gras  
Gettin' loose and free  
In my next life I won't do body shots  
I won't think I've got to try everything  
I'm gunna be a little angel who gets his kicks flying right  
_

He knew he shouldn't have stopped in the kitchen before leaving but the sight in front of him was too much too resist. Sanji was already visibly hard and was yanking off his jacket, tie and shirt. Moving forward kicking off his shoes and undoing his belt. Ace watched mesmerized as this gentleman and ladies man stripped his clothes off for him. Pants slid down strong legs and Ace hardened even more at the thought of those legs wrapped around his waist as he pounded into his welcoming body.

_But in this life I want to have a good time  
I wanna live fast  
Hit it as hard as anybody has  
'Til they turn out the lights  
If I get to come back I promise you that I'm gunna walk a straighter line  
In my next life  
_

Sanji stopped in front of Ace and Ace's eyes took in the naked body of his lover before greedily claiming his mouth. The rest was a blur of heat, legs, hands and lips. They were on the floor Ace pressing into Sanji as the most indecent comments passed his lips and were answered with wanton moans and clutching hands.

_  
But in this life I want to have a good time  
I wanna live fast  
Hit it as hard as anybody has  
'Til they turn out the lights  
If I get to come back I promise you that I'm gunna walk a straighter line  
In my next life  
_

They moved together claiming each other as their own and Ace's vision flashed white.

_  
I'll keep my shirt on when I'm at Mardi Gras  
If I come back..._


	22. All's well that ends well

**All's well that ends well**

pairing: ZoNa  
rating: T

He had lost a bet with the cook and now he had a list of chores to do. Among the list was the tangerine grove so he pruned the bushes, removed the dead leaves and picked the ripe tangerines placing the basket in her room. It had been nothing more than another annoying chore on a seemingly never-ending list.

She had seen the grove and then the basket and been touched. She had thanked him in front of everyone with a kiss that had sent shivers down his spine and fireworks behind his eyelids.

Once the cook had picked himself up off the floor he had snatched the list away and done the rest in an attempt at a similar reward.

He didn't mind. He hadn't wanted to do the chores to begin with and now he could spend time with her free of the cook's presence.

She had smiled and thought how everything had gone perfectly as planned.


	23. Treasure

**Treasure**

pairing: LuNa  
rating: K

She had carefully mended it so it was scarred but whole. In her mind she'd had no choice. His hat it was his treasure.

He had carefully rescued it and set it free. He mended it so it was scarred but whole. He couldn't not after all. Her heart was her treasure.


	24. Nicknames

**Nicknames**

pairing: ZoSan  
rating: K

He would twirl around the deck, the streets, anywhere with loving cries of _"Mellorine"_, _"Nami-swan"_ and _"Robin-chan"_.

His legs would flash and insults would fly filling the air with cold and taunting quips of _"marimo"_, _"swordboy"_ and _"muscle head"_.

Time passed and the cries of _"Mellorine"_, _"Nami-swan"_ and _"Robin-chan"_ became less dramatic and more robotic. Meanwhile quips of _"marimo"_, _"swordboy"_ and _"muscle head"_ became less harsh and were suffused with a warmth that no one else heard.


	25. Coffee & Cigarettes

**Coffee & Cigarettes**

pairing: SanRo  
rating: T/K

It had started as nothing more than sympathy. She had seen his heart sink as the navigator's lips found those of the swordsman and the desperate attempt for some affection of his own that followed. She had wanted to show him that there was someone on the ship that appreciated all he did for them and reward him in a way. She hadn't expected to be so affected by it to crave it yet she did. Soon every time he brought her a cup of coffee she would take a sip and thank him relishing the intricate mix of coffee and cigarettes.


	26. I Won't Disagree

Blegh... taken from I Won't Disagree by Kate Vogele.

**I Won't Disagree**

pairing: ZoLu  
rating: T

_Cause lately you make me weaker in the knees  
And race through my veins baby every time you're close to me  
Take me away to places I ain't seen  
They say you've got a hold on me'  
And I Won't Disagree_

Zoro hadn't been able to figure it out, it was an inexplicable weakness that he simply couldn't shake off. A goofy grin would set his heart pounding and the closer he got to the source of the smile the more it seemed like electricity was running through his veins.

He would follow the boy to the ends of the earth and beyond, it was that simple. It always had been but this new rush of sensations was complicating it all. Idly he wondered if a simple smile could have this effect what would actual contact do.

When Luffy approached him on the deck one night something different glittering in his charcoal eyes he knew he was going to get his answer. As he held his captain in his arms he felt whole in a way he never quite had.

Zoro knew the others talked and that they all said that Luffy had a hold on him but their talk wasn't important. Besides he didn't disagree.


	27. I feel a sin coming on

_I feel a sin coming on – Jason McCoy_

**I feel a sin coming on**

pairing: LuNa  
rating: T

_I've been working like a dog  
with my nose to the grind  
If I don't loosen up these chains  
I'm gonna lose my mind  
I've been on the straight and narrow far too long_

It had been a brutal few weeks with the Grand Line trying its hardest to destroy their small ship and the Going Merry's crew along with it. There had been freak storms ranging from rain to snow and the Strawhats hadn't had much of a rest. They had finally reached the next port and Luffy was looking for an adventure.

_I'm heading downtown  
and the Devil's tagging along  
Lord have mercy on my soul  
I feel a sin coming on_

He could see the lights of the town in the distance and he was gone the second they dropped anchor.

_I'm helpless as a child_  
_when the neon calls my name  
__I'm drawn to pretty ladies  
like a moth to a flame_

He wasn't surprised when Nami caught up with him grumbling about being careful, bounties and waiting for her. Her cheeks were flushed from running after him and the faintest aroma of tangerines reached Luffy's nose going straight to his head.

_That sweet perfume makes it hard  
to tell my right from my wrong  
The flesh is awful weak  
and the Devil's mighty strong_

_Lord have mercy on my soul  
I feel a sin coming on_

Ever since Nami had lightly jumped off the roof after he first saved her Luffy had been trying to ignore the growing feelings he had for her. Nami was gorgeous and smart but he knew she deserved better than him. Yet it was getting harder and harder to remember why.

_I've tried to be good every day  
but tonight I hope the angels  
turn and look the other way_

_I fight the urge every time  
but to tell the truth right now  
that apple's looking mighty fine_

_I can feel a fever deep down in my bones_

_Lord have mercy on my soul  
I feel a sin coming on_

Luffy was a pirate; not exactly the type of guy mother's wanted their daughters with. Nami's town had liked him though so maybe it didn't matter.

_Well I ain't exactly good  
and I ain't exactly bad  
I ain't the smartest child  
that my momma ever had  
I never seem to leave temptation alone_

The flesh is awful weak  
and the Devil's mighty strong

_Lord have mercy on my soul  
I feel a sin coming on_

Luffy grabbed Nami's hand and gently pulled her closer to him, his heart pounding in his ears.

_I've tried to be good every day  
but tonight I hope the angels  
turn and look the other way_

_I fight the urge every time  
but to tell the truth right now  
that apple's looking mighty fine_

When Nami's body was flush with his he lowered his head sealing her slightly parted lips with his own.

_I can feel a fever deep down in my bones_

_Lord have mercy on my soul  
I feel a sin coming on_

His tongue dipped in exploring her mouth wanting to know the taste that was uniquely Nami. He kissed her deeply and the world around them dropped away.

_I can feel a fever deep down in my bones_

_Lord have mercy on my soul  
I feel a sin coming on_


	28. Intruders and Toys

_Because I was craving some hot Smoker/Ace action._

**Intruders and Toys**

pairing: Smoker/Ace  
rating: M

He slipped onto the ship silently making his way across the deck keeping to the shadows to avoid detection. He made his way stealthily through the labyrinth of rooms until he reached the one he wanted. Pausing outside the door he glanced over his shoulder to assure he would have privacy and then gently pushed the door open just enough to slip across the threshold and into the confines of the room. The door pushed shut behind him with a near silent click and he blinked letting his eyes adjust to the darkness of the room.

Before he could take a step away from the door something sharp was poking into his chest. It was like a current running through his body starting from where the jitte was pressed against his skin. With every passing second he could feel his energy slowly draining but that just wouldn't do. He was going to need every ounce of energy to get through this night; he wanted every ounce of energy to fully enjoy this night. He raised his hand and lightly swatted the offensive weapon away.

"If you want to use some toys taisa I've got these" he purred pulling out a pair of handcuffs.

The jitte was dropped to the ground and Smoker's face loomed in front of his the semi-permanent scowl firmly in place. The marine growled and he could feel his smoky breath on his face and it was enough to partially arouse him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing coming on my ship and just waltzing through the corridors" Smoker growled menacingly.

"Well you said I shouldn't come in through your porthole anymore" Ace replied cheekily.

Smoker's fist slammed into the door beside Ace's head the movement rustling his dark locks. The smoke was rising off of him now blocking out most of the moonlight shining through the aforementioned porthole. Smoker was clenching the cigars in his mouth with enough force that it was a miracle they didn't break but Ace just continued to smirk up at the older man.

"I meant. That you shouldn't come. At all." Smoker bit out.

The harsh reply didn't even fluster him and he simply greedily took in the image of the man standing before him. He had removed his jacket and shoes and simply had on his pants, his broad chest heaving with his enraged growls. Ace lifted a hand and trailed a finger lightly down that magnificent chest relishing in the way the muscles contracted under his feather light touch. He hooked his finger into the waistband and yanked him closer so their bodies were flush, bare chest pressing into bare chest.

"Now where would the fun be in that taisa?"

"Me not having to deal with your brattiness."

"C'mon you know you'd miss me. You crave me."

Smoker responded by crashing their mouths together in a violent kiss full of fighting tongues and clashing teeth. Ace pressed even closer to his lover deepening the kiss and clawing at his skin. Hands flashed over heated skin and Smoker cursed when Ace's hands burst aflame scorching his back. He murmured and apology and Smoker responded by slamming his body into the door. Ace let out a moan at the rough handling feeling more aroused by the minute.

Somehow Smoker manoeuvred them over to the desk and pushed Ace down over it so that he was bent over with his cheek pressed into the cool surface. Ace yanked down his pants and whimpered as Smoker took his time removing his own.

"Taisa" Ace begged wanting the feel of the older man inside of him pumping away.

"Whore" Smoker growled beside his ear before pressing into him without any preparation.

Pain radiated through Ace's body and he cried out as Smoker sheathed himself in Ace. The pain was intense and Ace's eyes watered as he sucked in a breath. Smoker paused not moving in him until the burning subsided and Ace started to want some movement, he indicated this to Smoker and soon he was pumping away. The pressure slowly built up and the room was filled with sounds of skin smacking against skin and the moans and whimpers that he was emanating. He felt the familiar tightening in his gut as the pressure increased and his hand snuck down to wrap around his hardened cock. He pumped himself a few times with long hard strokes but it didn't take much to send him over the edge and he came all over Smoker's desk his body tightening around Smoker until he too came within Ace.

Smoker collapsed forward leaning heavily against Ace's body panting into his ear. Ace was content to lie there with the weight of his lover pressed into him for a few minutes but then his desire started to heat up again and he decided it was time for another round. Slowly he heat up his entire body until Smoker jumped back with a small yelp which Ace knew he would later deny making.

"What the hell Portgas!"

"Don't tell me you are tired already old man? We still haven't used the handcuffs."

While Smoker continued to grumble Ace picked the handcuffs up off the ground and crossed over to Smoker's bed. He cuffed one of his hands and then linked them through the bars on the bed frame before cuffing the other hand. His hands immobilized above his head he stretched out seductively over the bed and sent Smoker a lecherous grin.

"Coming?"


	29. Do you see

_I am very emotional and angsty right now and so I wrote this in an attempt to unload some of my pain and anger. If it sucks feel free to say so. I have actual good writing coming soon I promise._

_pairing: ZoSan  
rating: T_

**Do you see**

When you look at me do you really see me or am I just there? I like to think I can see who you really are that I know your soul yet you turn from mine like it's nothing more than rubbish on the floor.

Do you not see the love in my eyes when I look at you? The pain when I realize I'll never get you. I am an open book for you to read if only you would take a look.

If I were suddenly to disappear would you care? Would you miss me when I was gone, would you even notice?

Do you realize with each cutting remark you tear out another piece of my heart? With each deadly blow from your katana another part of me dies. You are slowly gutting me with your words and actions and soon I will only be a shell of who I used to be. Would you notice me then?

So one last time I will offer you my heart and ask for you to make me whole again.


	30. Hallelujah

_So I was listening to Imogen Heap's version of Hallelujah and it is insanely beautiful I recommend checking it out it is so powerful._

pairing: ZoroxKuina  
rating: T

**Hallelujah**

Zoro slowly walked through the dojo in the dead of the night. He started out in the field in which they had had that fateful last duel and worked his way into the building that had seen his humiliating defeats at her hands. It had been years since that night but he could still feel her presence in the dojo like a living thing. Finally he made his way to the stairs that had taken it all away.

_Baby I've been here before  
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you _

He thought back to the day he had first come to the dojo, cresting the hill and seeing the magnificent building in the distance. His life had altered drastically on that day.

_I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
but love is not some victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah _

His hand rested lightly on the handle of her pure white katana, he could feel an energy coming from it and it energized him and fuelled his determination.

_Hallelujah, hallelujah  
Hallelujah, hallelujah  
_

"I have to go" he said softly to the night but as always there was no answer.

_There was a time when you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show that to me, do you? _

He took in the sight of the dojo once more, the dark empty room being replaced in his mind with a crowded room filled with cheers. She moved with such grace and skill that it hadn't mattered how many katana he held it was never enough. She danced around him effortlessly bringing him to the ground.

_Remember when I moved in you  
The Holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was hallelujah _

"I will keep our promise." He said with a fierce determination.

Then the young teen walked out of the building and into the night chasing their dreams.

_Hallelujah, hallelujah  
Hallelujah, hallelujah_


	31. Reunions

pairing: ZoroxJohnny  
rating: M

**Reunions**

Zoro shook his head softly, the movement causing his earrings to clink together with a soft chime. He couldn't believe that out of all the oceans they had managed to be in the same one as him once again and not even just that but happened to be on the exact rock his idiot captain and the long-nosed sharpshooter had decided to shoot at. They hadn't changed at all not from their appearance; Johnny still had those damned sunglasses and Yosaku didn't seem to ever plan on taking off his face armour. They were the same in spirit, jumping into fights and treating him like a brother no matter how cold he was to them. Zoro hadn't given the pair much thought since the last time they split ways, well if he was truthful he hadn't given Yosaku much thought. Johnny on the other hand, he always had a way of popping into his head, his dreams.

"Zoro-aniki!" Zoro looked up wryly to see the man in his thoughts walking over to him.

"Hey. How's Yosaku doing?"

"Much better thanks to your hot navigator. He's resting below deck."

Zoro rolled his eyes at the comment on Nami, typical Johnny to lust after everything with a good body. One of these days one of those hot bodies was going to teach him a lesson and he wouldn't be surprised if it was Nami. Speaking of the orange-haired devil, she appeared on the deck in front of him, hands on her hips and he just knew before she spoke that it was going to be an order passing through those cherry lips.

"Zoro you're supposed to be on watch. I'm going to bed now."

"Good night Nami!" Johnny called after her eagerly.

Zoro grunted and heaved himself off the ground heading to the ladder to get up to the crow's nest. Somehow he wasn't surprised to hear Johnny follow him, nope he hadn't changed at all. He could feel Johnny's eyes taking him in, watching his muscles move under the tight shirt and since it was Johnny, checking out his ass.

"Stop staring at my ass Johnny." He growled.

Johnny just laughed and continued to climb. Zoro had barely made it into the crow's nest when he was pushed back against the mast, Johnny's body pressing up against him. He let out a small grunt before snaking his hands around the younger man's back and bringing their lips together in a heated kiss. The kiss was rough and demanding, Johnny's tongue pushing into his mouth and exploring, getting reacquainted. Zoro did some reacquainting of his own his hands roaming over the hard body slipping under the jacket, shoving it off Johnny's shoulders and to the ground.

He felt so good under his hands and Zoro had to admit that this was his favourite way to unwind. When Johnny's hands worked their way around to squeeze his ass all of the tension in Zoro's body was replaced with a delicious sexual tension that he knew Johnny would take care of. Grabbing Johnny he spun them around so that they switched positions, Zoro forcing him against the mast with a thud. He was rougher than he needed to be but Johnny just bit his lower lip with a groan. Things between them had always been rough.

Warm hands reached under his shirt pulling it up as he went, pulling apart Johnny ripped it over Zoro's head tossing it away. Zoro hoped that it hadn't gone over the edge of the nest but then Johnny's hot mouth was on his neck, his teeth pulling at the sensitive skin only to have his tongue slide over it, soothing the marked flesh. Zoro ground his hips forward, their erections bumping with agonizing pleasure and when Johnny' leaned back to gasp Zoro yanked his shirt off so they were both standing there topless, chests rising and falling with strangled breaths.

They pressed together again, mouths clashing and teeth pulling. Zoro's hands trailed down Johnny's smooth chest pausing to tweak a nipple before settling on his hips thumbs hooked under his waistband. With a quick pulled he yanked down Johnny's pants and boxers in one fluid movement, the garments pooling at his feet. One hard kiss later Zoro made his way down Johnny's body. His tongue flicked at his nipples and dipped into his navel on the way down and Johnny let out a lustful cry. Zoro's tongue swept across to his hip and he softly bit the skin watching the muscles tighten under his touch. Johnny took good care of his body, he wasn't bulging with muscles but there wasn't any fat on him. He was covered in lean, hard muscles and Zoro enjoyed seeing them twitch under the flick of his tongue.

His hands settled on Johnny's hips and he flicked his tongue over the tip of his erection causing Johnny to buck his hips with a moan. Zoro laughed and blew lightly on the slick cock watching the other man slowly unravel, his own erection hardening at the sight. Then he took him whole in his mouth, his tongue swirling around, flicking over the tip and running along the underside making Johnny quiver. He moved his mouth up and down the hardened cock letting his teeth graze the sensitized skin. Johnny's hands tightened in his hair as he panted letting out a myriad of whimpers and moans.

"Oh... oh... fuck." Johnny gasped before coming hot and fast.

Zoro swallowed the sticky mess licking Johnny's cock clean before being pulled back up. Johnny's mouth attacked Zoro, his tongue pushing in and tasting him, sliding across his teeth and massaging every inch of his open mouth. Then Johnny pulled back and a sly smirk crossed his features that made Zoro's skin tingle.

"Time to take care of you, aniki."

Zoro knew it was twisted hearing Johnny call him aniki, especially when they were doing this but it just fell of his lips so naturally that Zoro never thought to argue and his mind was focusing on other things at the moment anyways. He kicked off his boots and pushed down his own pants and boxers while Johnny watched him with a heady expression. He itched to bury himself in Johnny, he was always so hot and tight and right now Zoro's cock was aching for release. Johnny took Zoro's fingers into his mouth and sucked them hard covering them in a thick layer of saliva. They were well lubricated by then but Johnny kept on sucking and Zoro let him because it felt so good. His cock started to ache even more and he pulled his fingers out with a wet pop. He'd be damned if he was going to blow his load from getting his fingers sucked.

Once he had pulled his fingers out of his mouth Johnny had moved to the ground getting down on his hands and knees, looking back over his shoulder with a come-hither glance to rival that of any woman. Zoro was down behind him in seconds, teasing his entrance for a moment before inserting one slick digit curling it around some before adding another. He scissored them around, slowly stretching him out and adding a third. Johnny wriggled and tried to back up on the fingers but Zoro removed them before he could.

"Aniki." Johnny whined.

"You ready for the real deal?" Zoro asked his voice low.

Johnny nodded yes and Zoro pushed into him, slowly filling him. Johnny clamped around him tight and hot and Zoro sucked in a breath before starting to move, almost pulling out completely before pounding forward again. He moved again and again, the sounds of skin slapping skin reaching his ears.

His hands dug into Johnny's hips and he leaned forward to place a kiss against the flushed skin on his back. As the pressure built his teeth closed on Johnny's shoulder and he bit down hard, tasting the coppery tang of blood as he finally came deep inside Johnny. He gave a few more weak thrusts sending Johnny over the edge with him before pulling out and collapsing on the ground.

"Damn that felt good." Johnny panted.

Zoro let out a gruff laugh in agreement still trying to catch his breath. Once his breathing had returned to normal he pushed himself up, leaning back against the mast. Johnny stretched out beside him and soon fell asleep, his chest rising and falling peacefully. Zoro smiled down at him and settled in for the night.


	32. Satisfaction

pairing: CrocodilexMiss All Sunday  
rating: T/M

**Satisfaction**

Miss All Sunday lounged in a large tub in her spacious room at the casino. The bath water was warm and filled with rose-scented soapy suds. She blew some playfully off her hand watching them spread and scatter with a small smile. She ran a hand up her legs checking to make sure they were still stubble-free, satisfied she climbed out of the tub before her skin started to wrinkle. Grabbing a large fluffy towel off the hook behind the door she quickly dried herself off before hanging it back up and walking out of the bathroom still nude.

Crossing the room she reached her bedside table and opened the top drawer where she had several lotions stored, she pulled out the one that matched the bath gel, both items a gift from her boss. Humming softly to herself she poured a liberal amount on to her hand and started to work it into her legs and arms. When she was finished she closed the bottle putting it back into her drawer and closing it. Next she headed over to her dresser to choose a bra and panties.

She settled on a sheer, red silk pair that covered but didn't hide and slipped into them, the material soft on her skin. The bra was a bit harder to choose, she had several pairs which were red but the style of bra depended on the rest of her outfit. With a shrug she left the drawer open to decide later. Today was definitely a skirt day. Most days were, with the ridiculous heat of the desert but there was still the odd day she would wear shorts and even rarer, long pants. She sifted through the skirts hanging in her closet until she found the short white one she was searching for. Unhooking it from its hanger Miss All Sunday undid the button and stepped into it gracefully, pulling it up her long legs she settled it low on her hips and did the button back up. Next was the top, she pulled a few options out holding them against her chest and examining them in the mirror. She settled on an opaque white corset top, a style she favoured, with golden designs stitched down the sides.

Heading back to her bra drawer she plucked out the appropriate one and fastened it around her chest before wrapping her top around her holding it there and growing two extra hands to do up the column of buttons. Miss All Sunday thought wryly that her ability sure did come in handy with these tops.

Now that she was fully clothed she moved to her vanity and applied a faint dusting of makeup, nothing too heavy just enough to accentuate her features. Unclipping her hair from where it sat on top of her head she let it fall gently around her face, combing her fingers through it so that it wasn't knotted. She grimaced at her reflection before turning it into a half pout.

"It's just sex." She told herself firmly.

She practiced a coy smile a few times until she could do it without any hints of a grimace and so that it looked natural. The last step as always was footwear. Miss All Sunday had an impressive collection of footwear, ranging from thigh high boots to strappy sandals. Her eyes landed on a pair of white leather, knee-high boots with a golden flower stitched into the top. She brought the boots and a pair of knee-high stockings back to her bed and sat down to pull them on. Ready to go she crossed over to the door pausing before opening it. She pushed her shoulders back, held her head high and took a deep calming breath. Letting it out slowly she pasted a half-smile on her face.

"Showtime." She whispered opening the door.

Miss All Sunday made her way down the hall her heels making no sound on the plush carpeting, making her way to the door which had a golden '00' on the door. She raised her hand and knocked gently, hearing the firm "enter" a moment later, she swung the door open stepping in confidently and shutting the door behind her. As suspected Crocodile was waiting for her, seated majestically in his chair, he had removed his cape and simply wore a dress shirt and a pair of dark slacks. His hair was greased back as usual and he smiled a sickening smile at her.

"Aah Miss All Sunday, I've been waiting for you."

"I wanted to make sure I looked my best for you Mr O." She replied smoothly.

He motioned for her to approach him and she sashayed over, swinging her hips out a bit more than usual and flashing him her coy smile. She stopped in front of his chair and he leered at her licking his lips his gaze appreciative of all her primping. His hand reached out trailing down her side making her skin tingle, his hand reached further down squeezing her ass tightly.

"Mmm... you know what to do." He spoke quietly, but with a commanding presence.

Miss All Sunday did know what to do, they had played this scene out hundreds of times before, so slowly she walked a few steps away turning to look at him over her shoulder and tossing him a saucy wink. As she walked away Crocodile pressed a button and a stripper pole came down from the ceiling settling into the ground. She walked over to it and gripped it higher up, planting her feet on either side of the pole. She pressed her hips into the bar and let herself sink into a deep squat before rising back up. She raised one leg and wrapped it around the bar using her arms to pull herself up and then tossing her head back twirled down the length of the pole. Turning around with her back up to the pole she gripped it above her head and slowly sank into another deep squat, her head was tossed back, extending the slender column of her throat. She rocked her hips forward and continued with her moves. Over the past few years working for Crocodile she had become pretty adept at pole dancing and she knew he was appreciative and some days the pole dancing section of their soiree would go on longer than others. She continued to dance for a few more minutes until Crocodile called out for her to come to him, his voice was dangerously low and raspy with arousal and there was a definite bulge in his pants which thrilled her

She crossed back over to him, her heart racing and her chest heaving slightly from the exertion. She settled her knees on either side of Crocodile's legs and lowered herself slowly, rocking her hips forward to bump into him and his hand came to grip her waist. She spread her legs a bit further to better move, the action raising her skirt up to an indecent level. One hand rested on his shoulder for support while the other pushed her hair back off her face. She grinded into him again his erection pressing into her and making her belly go on fire and she let out a soft moan. Pressing down again she tossed her head back and sucked in her lower lip.

Crocodile moved forward, his mouth on her chest delivering hot, sucking kisses to her cleavage making her pant just a little. Her fingers reached for the buttons of his shirt and they nimbly undid one after another until the shirt fell open revealing his strong chest. She splayed her fingers across his chest, her thumbs reaching down and flicking across his small nipples and he moaned into her chest, the vibrations adding fire to her passion. He pulled back suddenly a gleam in his eye that slightly unsettled her and he brought his hook up slashing through the front of her shirt. Several buttons popped off and went flying as the shirt was ripped open. The shirt fell off leaving her in her bra which he eyed hungrily before flicking his tongue across her nipple through the fabric and making her moan loudly.

Miss All Sunday loved when he touched her, it made her feel so alive and womanly, she ached for his touch and almost never had to fake her enthusiasm but at the same time her stomach curled because she actually loathed him. He was smarmy and manipulative and downright evil. She didn't trust him at all and knew that she wasn't going to be a part of his organization forever, but she couldn't control her arousal around him.

He had managed to get her bra off and was sucking hard on her breasts, alternating between the two his teeth grazing and his tongue flicking driving her crazy and she pressed into him harder.

"Eager are we Miss All Sunday?"

Crocodile's hand snaked around to grip her back while his hooked hand rested against her bottom, then with a great push he stood up carrying her with him and her boot clad legs automatically linked behind his back. As the moved towards the bed she pushed his shirt off his shoulders, attacking his neck, trailing her tongue up the cords of muscle before taking his ear lobe into her mouth and sucking hard. He dropped her rather unceremoniously on the bed and she quickly shimmied out of her skirt and panties before reaching out to unbuckle his belt. It wasn't long till they were both naked with Miss All Sunday only wearing her boots, a twist she had discovered Crocodile found highly erotic.

He quickly sheathed himself with a condom, something Miss All Sunday had insisted on, and plunged into her with one deep thrust. He continued pounding into her and she arched her back and raised her hips as much as she could, bringing him deeper within her. She felt her inner muscles clamping around him drawing him in with each thrust and it wasn't long before he was coming, thrusting into her a bit quicker and with less rhythm and as she felt the shudders run through his body she felt her own climax hit hard and strong between her thighs.

Crocodile pulled out of her rolling onto his back and shucking the condom into a garbage bin. Miss All Sunday stayed for a few minutes, catching her breath and waiting for her heart to slow back down. After a few minutes she got off the bed and collected her clothing pulling them back on. Her shirt was not able to be done up so she just held it around her and quietly slipped out of the room, down the hall and back to her own room. She could hear Crocodile's soft snore behind her as she left.


	33. Oops, we did it again

pairing: ShanksxMihawk  
rating: T

**Oops, we did it again**

Shanks laughed as he tossed back another mug of sake. He wasn't sure how many he was on to now but it had to be getting up there judging by the scene around him. Everywhere he looked there were crewmates passed out on the ground. Some still clinging to empty mugs while others were mumbling in their drunken stupor. His own vision was slightly blurry and if he whipped his head around too fast everything spun.

"Shanks your crew is full of lightweights." A deep, silky smooth voice said beside him.

Shanks spun around to look at who had spoken and then immediately wished he hadn't as eight golden eyes peered back at him. He blinked a couple of times and they settled into two amused ones. He noticed that even when amused they stared with an unnerving intensity.

"We're just too good for them Mihawk, my man." Shanks replied, laughing.

"Kanpai!" Mihawk agreed, lifting his own mug.

"KANPAI!" Shanks returned.

_The next morning_

Shanks shifted and felt something hard dig into his back, the pain jarred him awake and he realized he had been asleep on the ground outside. He blinked a few times and tried not to focus on the raging headache he had. To make himself feel better he glared at the offensive rock which had woken him before running a hand through his hair. Someone stirred beside him and he looked to see Mihawk slowly waking up as well. The swordsman yawned loudly and stretched, sleep clouded his eyes and for once their intensity was dulled.

"Good morning."

"I've had better." Shanks replied dryly as he rested his head in his hand.

Mihawk laughed at the comment and sat up beside him. That's when Shanks noticed.

"Mihawk..."

"Yeah?"

"We did it again."

"What!?" Mihawk's eyes widened and he looked down at himself then over to Shanks.

"Oops." Shanks offered weakly.

Mihawk looked around frantically for his coat only to realize it was what was covering the two. Without thinking he yanked it off them and threw it on, completely exposing Shanks in the process. Shanks didn't mind, he wasn't self-conscious about his body and Mihawk had seen him in all of his glory before anyways.

"Shanks! Put some clothes on." Mihawk said his voice a little higher than normal.

"Fine. Wreck all my fun." Shanks grumbled but searched for his pants anyway.

He finally spotted them at the base of the tree they were behind and casually sauntered over to pick them up. He could feel Mihawk's eyes on him as he moved and couldn't resist a chuckle. He pulled on the pants and came back over to sit beside Mihawk who had gotten his own pants on in the meantime. Shanks pouted at not getting to see another glimpse of his long lean legs and firm ass but Mihawk just glared at him. It seemed like he was going to have to be content to ogle his chest.

"I really need to stop drinking with you." Mihawk breathed.

"Yeah but then you'd have to admit you like it and wouldn't have the alcohol to blame."

"I never said I didn't like it."

"Yet you always blame the alcohol."

"..."

"Come on, let's go see if breakfast is ready."

The two men headed on to Shanks' ship and down into the galley were a large breakfast was set up. There were several members of his crew already there eating, including his first mate.

"Captain." Ben said in greeting.

"Ben there better be food left."

Ben gestured to the table with a long cigarette, showing the large amounts left to be eaten. Shanks took a seat and began to dig in grateful he wasn't feeling nauseous.

"Mihawk, nice to see you again. I didn't get a chance to say hello last night." Ben said politely to the swordsman.

"Likewise. Shanks sure knows how to throw a party."

Mihawk's words struck something in his memory and he let out a gasp. Several eyes turned on him but he only saw Mihawk who also seemed to be recalling the night before.

_The night before_

Mihawk and Shanks clinked mugs sloppily and drank down the sake in one big gulp. The sounds of the party had died down around them but they were still going strong. Their laughter bubbled and echoed across the forest, neither trying to be quiet.

"Well, if there's one thing you're great at Shanks, then it's throwing a party."

"Oh I'm great at other things too." Shanks leered.

Golden eyes shone with lust and a hint of a challenge that Shanks could never turn down.

"Is that so?" Mihawk drawled and they both knew Shanks was going to prove it.

Shanks leaned in over his friend, smelling the sake on his breath and knowing his was just as bad. He let out a low growl and a smirk crossed his face as he could sense the other's arousal. He brushed his lips lightly over the shell of his ear and whispered in a low growl.

"You know it's so."

Mihawk made the first move, yanking their mouths together in a crashing kiss; their teeth knocked together the clumsiness proof of the incapacitating desire mixed with the alcohol. Shirts were off in no time as skin on skin contact was craved and Mihawk trailed hot kisses across Shanks' chest, his hands already trailing down to work on the pants. Shanks gasped and moaned as Mihawk's touch blazed white-hot over his flushed skin. Pushing him down on his back he moved to undo Mihawk's pants, however he was a bit too drunk to manage the button with one hand. He cursed as he struggled and had to finally let Mihawk undo it himself shucking them aside.

Most days Shanks didn't mind the loss of his arm, he had adapted quite well and while he would never have done anything different some days he missed the extra appendage. Today was one of those days as he wished he had a second hand to run across Mihawk's taut body. But one hand or two he was still going to show Mihawk one hell of a night.

The desire was intense between them and foreplay was bypassed in favour of the intense pleasure of release. The preparation was minimal and soon Shanks was pounding into Mihawk hard and fast. Mihawk was pumping himself in time to Shanks thrusts and even 

through the cloud of passion the golden eyes bored into his own with a heated intensity. Shanks moved faster and faster the sounds of skin slapping skin echoing in the night, mingling in with Shanks' grunts and Mihawk's moans. They came together with hearty cries of pleasure.

Shanks pulled out of Mihawk's tight warmth and flopped on to his back his head spinning from the sex and alcohol. He was covered in a thin sheet of sweat and assumed Mihawk was the same and when a breeze blew over them he shivered. Suddenly something warm and heavy was draped across him and he looked to see Mihawk's coat pulled over them. He leaned over to give the other man another kiss their tongues tangling before slowly drawing back.

_Back to the morning after_

The complete events from the previous night came back to Shanks as he stared into those golden eyes which had widened in shock.

"You started it!" Shanks exclaimed suddenly.

The majority of the crew present turned to look at their captain surprised by his sudden outburst and not understanding the meaning of it. Shanks realized belatedly that he should have kept his mouth shut until they were alone but thankfully Mihawk had a quick mind and came up with an adequate substitute.

"The drinking game? I guess that was my idea." Mihawk lied smoothly.

"I knew it."

"I enjoy it, no matter how sore I feel the next morning."

Shanks cringed slightly knowing he had been a bit rough but he couldn't keep a smile off his face after that confession. Mihawk took a seat at the table and helped himself to some food ignoring Shanks' triumphant smirk. He couldn't help but tease him just a little bit more and with his smirk growing he tossed out one more comment.

"And I thought you said real swordsmen don't get drunk?"


	34. Spring Revitalizations

pairing: RobinxLaki  
rating: T

**Spring Revitalizations**

Laki submerged herself under the water pulling the elastic out of her hair and letting the water sluice through it. The spring water was warm and soothing as it cleansed her tired body. Laki didn't mind the ache that had settled into her muscles because they were a sign that she was alive, which after Enel had gotten his hands on her was a miracle. She scrubbed at her skin until it was rosy and no longer had the blackened tinge of being electrocuted. She was trying to do something about her singed hair when she heard a voice behind her, rich and smooth.

"Can I join you?"

Laki turned around in the water, her arm covering her breasts and faced the speaker. It was the woman from the pirate crew, the one with the cowboy hat. Laki had been told that she had gotten electrocuted as well after attempting to manipulate Enel, even if she hadn't known already looking at her Laki could tell. Her skin had that same blackened hue Laki's own had had and the ebony hair was lightly singed. She must have deposited her hat somewhere since it was nowhere on her, her hair blowing lightly in the slight breeze. The woman cocked an eyebrow at her wearing an amused expression and Laki realized she still hadn't answered the simple question.

"Sure, come on in. The water's warm."

Laki wasn't sure what she had expected the mysterious woman to do but it most certainly was not to strip and then simply sit casually on the bank, her feet dangling in the water. Laki watched mesmerized as she pulled out a small cloth, dipping it in the water and slowly running it over her long legs. And oh my god, were they long. Laki herself had long legs and knew they drew attention, she had caught Kamakiri staring a time or two but she had never quite understood the attraction of them before. Until now that is. Staring at those long, trim legs Laki felt her mouth go dry and she forced herself to swallow hard. The other woman continued her cleaning seemingly oblivious to Laki but when she squeezed the cloth over her breasts, the water trailing down between them and over her flat stomach Laki swore she saw an amused smirk flash across her rosy lips.

"Uh, aren't you going to come in?" Laki asked.

Laki hoped she would, she desperately needed her to get in the water so she would at least be partially out of sight because for whatever reason Laki couldn't keep from ogling her. She didn't know the last time she had had sex and clearly her celibacy was making her crazy, why else would she be itching to jump a total stranger.

"No. I ate a devil fruit and can't go in the water." The woman replied casually.

"A devil fruit? What's your ability then?" Laki asked curious.

Laki nearly screamed when an arm appeared on her shoulder, reaching over to gently caress her cheek before disappearing in a burst of petals. Laki couldn't resist glancing over her shoulder, but clearly there was no one there and she heard a soft giggle escape the woman's lips. The giggle had her blood boiling and her heart racing and Laki knew she had to get out now. She surged to her feet, the water rushing off of her in rivulets not stopping to think that she was completely in the nude. She strode out of the spring a good couple of feet down from where the woman sat, walking over to where she had a towel draped across a tree. She wrapped the towel around her body and was about to leave when she felt someone tap he shoulder. She looked behind her but the woman was still sitting on the bank her back to Laki and then she remembered the devil fruit and knew it had been her anyways.

"I should be going. I wanted to check on Kamakiri and..." Laki trailed off as the woman rose from her position.

The woman pulled her pants back on and reached down to grab her shirt off the ground, her movements fluid and enticing. Laki self-consciously tightened the towel around her wishing she had brought clothes to change into. When she looked up they were only a few inches apart and Laki sucked in her breath. She hadn't even seen the other move and now she was close enough to touch. Her hand itched to reach out and push the damp hair off her face but before she could a hand had snaked around her neck and had pulled her against the other woman. She was assaulted with a light floral scent and it slowly wrapped itself around her, consuming her and fogging her brain. Her brain stopped working a second later when soft lips pressed against hers.

Despite the soft lips the kiss wasn't gentle, pressing against her own with an urgency that Laki returned. A tongue slipped itself into her mouth and Laki groaned at the contact. This was bliss, a soft body pressed up against her own, a small hand holding her there firmly while a skilled tongue slowly moved in and out of her mouth. It slid along her tongue caressing it and exploring the contours of her mouth, massaging the roof of her mouth and flicking over her teeth.

Laki joined in on the fun; giving back some of what she was taking, relishing the contented sounds that came from the other woman. It struck her that she didn't even know the other's name but at that moment it didn't matter because she was getting the life kissed out of her. The tongue retreated, pulling back into its own mouth and Laki sucked in her full bottom lip nibbling lightly and releasing it tantalizingly slow.

They pulled apart breathing heavily and Laki did reach up to push the hair off her face, her fingers lingering on the soft skin. They came together for one more kiss, this one almost sweet before the other pulled back completely.

"Thank you, Laki." She said softly, walking away.

Laki simply stared after her watching her walk away, her hips swaying ever so slightly. She was about to open her mouth to ask the woman her name when she paused turning to look over her shoulder with that same amused smile from before.

"It's Nico Robin by the way."


	35. Friendship Evolved

_It isn't that long but I hope it is enjoyed. Sorry for the lull in writing/updates. School is a bitch._

_pairing: Smoker/Hina  
rating: T_

**Friendship Evolved**

"I always had to bail you out back at the Academy, and now, all these years later here I am still cleaning up your messes."

"No one asked you to."

Smoker growled at the tall woman in front of him. He had been lounging on his chair on the deck and she had come strolling across as if it were her own ship. He had been expecting her, he knew he wouldn't get away without one of her lectures so he had decided to sit himself more comfortably this time, he'd never forget the time she caught him going to shower. He had had to stand there awkwardly for what seemed like hours, wearing nothing but a towel.

He sat there only half listening while she imparted her great knowledge of how he should handle the higher ups in the marines. It wasn't anything he hadn't heard before and he instead amused himself by checking out her trim body. "Black Cage" Hina was quite the woman and Smoker could appreciate the fact. She was tall and thin, in good shape and from his days at the Academy he knew that beneath the outfit lay a strong, lean body. Her light pink hair was long and had the slightest wave to it as it fell down past her shoulders. As his gaze travelled up her body he realized her ruby red lips were no longer moving, then it registered that her speech had stopped and she was just glaring at him.

"You done?" he said gruffly.

"Are _you_ done?" she asked raising one perfectly arched eyebrow.

Smoker had to fight to keep from blushing, it wasn't like him to get caught checking out anybody, and least of all Hina. He was struggling for an answer that would diffuse the situation or at least not get him in trouble when he noticed the faintest flash of pink on her milky white cheeks. A flustered Hina was something new, something he hadn't seen in all of his years of friendship with the woman and he found it oddly attractive. Just like that gone were the thoughts of diffusing the situation. Letting it play out might prove to be more interesting.

"Almost." Smoker replied huskily.

The splashes of pink darkened into a red as Smoker allowed himself to peruse her body once more. He let his imagination mix with old memories as he took in her svelte figure, seeing her without the restrictive clothing. He felt himself becoming aroused and he realized just how long it had been since he had been in a woman's embrace. Smoker rose from his chair and crossed the distance between them in two strides. Hina took a step back and he could tell it was involuntarily so he tossed her a smirk.

"Smoker" she said her voice containing the hint of warning as well as desire.

The way his name rolled off of her tongue so smoothly had him closing the distance between them, he pressed his lips over hers in an aggressive kiss almost daring her to kiss back. Hina liked challenges, Smoker figured that's why she was always trying to bail him out and this time was no exception. The kiss became heated in no time as her tongue pressed into the warmth of his mouth and Smoker recognized the need for her to take that step first. He allowed her to dominate the kiss for a short while before his own tongue came out to play and he quickly wrestled control away from her, his arm sliding around her back and pressing her firmly into his strong chest.

As they kissed it occurred to Smoker that he should have thought of doing this a long time ago. For the life of him he didn't know why it had taken him all these years to recognize his attraction to Hina and act on it. She was a firecracker, giving back everything he gave and taking it all in greedily. Pleasure and desire were exploding in his brain and his skin seemed to sizzle wherever she touched him. Her hands were never still, always moving, caressing and teasing amplifying the pleasure of her tongue sliding across his with an almost frenzied desire.

When they pulled apart, both gasping for some much needed oxygen, Smoker stared into her flushed face and felt an intense ache to bury himself in her, to lose himself to her completely. He gently tugged on her hand pulling her in the general direction of his room. Hina looked up at him from under hooded eyes and with a soft smile allowed him to lead her into the heart of his ship.


	36. The Dangers of Partners

_Here's the one you've been waiting for Galleta. I hope it is as good for you as it was for me._

_pairing: Johnny/Yosaku/Zoro (oh yeah you read that right)  
rating: has to be M_

**The Dangers of Partners**

Zoro had known the second they had declared themselves part of his crew that there would be trouble. There were dangers to having partners and with these two it was more than just someone else's back to watch. Yet he had never quite imagined this to be one of them.

His latest bounty had gotten them a good meal and a room at the local inn. Johnny and Yosaku had gone to the inn before him, he had decided to stay and have another sake. Besides, it was best to give the pair some alone time every now and then. Draining his sake he figured he had given the two enough time and craving a bed to collapse in he headed towards the inn. A few wrong turns and a helpful kid later Zoro made it to the shabby building. The inn wasn't exactly high-class but it had beds and that's all that Zoro cared about.

Their room had two beds and Zoro had claimed the one closest to the door when they got the keys. He slid his key into the door which was surprisingly soundproof for the second he pushed it open he was bombarded with a cacophony of moans and groans.

Before him Yosaku was spread out on his back, his leg up over Johnny's shoulder as Johnny pounded into him without mercy. The thought that their foreplay must have been pretty lengthy briefly passed through Zoro's mind.

Yosaku's eyes were squeezed shut and one hand gripped the stained sheets while his other clawed at Johnny's bicep. He was letting out a string of muffled moans interjected with some breathless curses and cries of Johnny's name. For his part Johnny was grunting away as skin slapped against skin. The sounds mingling together and arousing Zoro more than he expected. He was content to stand there and watch the primal beauty of the act he was witnessing unfold before him but Johnny must have sensed him or perhaps he had moaned out loud because he turned to look at Zoro over his shoulder. The smirk he tossed him had him rock hard and his loose pants became uncomfortably tight.

"Wanna join?" Johnny drawled and Zoro didn't need to be asked twice.

At that moment he wanted nothing more than to bury himself in the tightness of Johnny. He wanted to make Johnny scream and writhe like Yosaku had been doing.

"You think you can handle it? He smirked.

Johnny nodded and Zoro stripped off his clothes freeing his impressive erection and crossed over to their bed. He slipped onto the bed behind Johnny, his erection pressing into Johnny's firm ass. He twisted his head around for a powerful kiss, his tongue penetrating Johnny's mouth while his other hand reached around to grasp Yosaku's throbbing cock. He 

gently squeezed the sensitive flesh while his tongue probed Johnny's warm mouth and earning simultaneous moans from the pair. Zoro almost laughed, they even moaned in unison.

When he pulled back he also withdrew his hand and he felt Yosaku push something small into his palm. Looking at it he saw that it was a half-empty bottle of lube. He squeezed some into his palm and coated his cock before coating his fingers. Biting Johnny's shoulder he pushed one finger in without warning. Johnny hissed in pain and Zoro didn't wait to insert a second finger. He did allow him to adjust to the intrusion before moving them. Scissoring his fingers he stretched him out and curling his finger he found the prostate and as he rubbed against it Johnny gasped and impaled himself further on Zoro's fingers.

The movement caused him to pull out slightly from Yosaku and he whimpered. Hearing Yosaku's distress Johnny slammed his hips forward again driving into him with force. As he did so Zoro removed his fingers and when Johnny pulled back Zoro was ready and drove into Johnny's tightness sending him thrusting back into Yosaku.

The blending of moans and cries aroused Zoro even further and with one hand firmly on Johnny's hip he drove into the young man again. Zoro found that between his hand on Johnny's hip and his thrusts he had complete control over not only his thrusts but Johnny's thrusts into Yosaku as well. As he thrust hard and fast his hand snaked back around to fondle Yosaku's cock. Johnny's hand joined him and together they squeezed and pumped Yosaku all the while pounding away.

All three men were panting with the exertion and their moans and whimpers blended together until they weren't distinguishable as separate sounds. Yosaku was the first to come, tightening around Johnny and exploding with a guttural cry as he expelled sticky, hot semen 

all over Johnny and Zoro's hands and covering his and Johnny's stomachs. Like a chain reaction Yosaku's tightening caused Johnny to come deep within Yosaku tightening agonizingly around Zoro in the process. The pressure was intense and Zoro knew his release was close and with a couple more hard thrusts he came hard within Johnny biting down painfully on his shoulder and squeezing his hip hard enough to bruise.

The three of them pulled apart and collapsed on the bed, limbs tangled together and sweat-soaked bodies pressed against sweat-soaked bodies. Yosaku was the first to speak and with a voice raw from cries he spoke huskily.

"Damn, we should do this more often."


	37. A glass of water

_For you cookie dear!_

_pairing: ZoSan  
rating: M I suppose_

**A glass of water**

All he had wanted was a glass of water. It seemed like a simple enough task, nothing dangerous about it. Wrong, because this was the Thousand Sunny and aboard this particular ship you never knew what could turn out to be dangerous. A ship full of marines? Not so much. A game of tag with the captain? Potentially deadly. A glass of water? It was a toss-up.

When Zoro had approached the galley he had seen Sanji in the kitchen working on some concoction or another but didn't pay it any attention. He'd go in get some water and leave, it was something he had done hundreds of times before and never thought twice about. But when he opened that door he was not prepared for what happened next.

Zoro was bombarded with a sound that had only ever haunted his dreams, it was a sound that spoke of sins of the most delicious nature. The sound floated across the galley to where he stood rooted in the doorway, it was rich and decadent and Zoro could feel it envelop him. Before him Sanji dipped his fork into the dish in his hand and withdrew it full of some creamy substance. Tantalizingly slow he brought the fork to his lips parting them slightly and flicking his tongue out to capture a small taste. The second his tongue hit the food his eyes fluttered shut and an appreciative moan escaped his lips. He took the rest of the fork into his mouth and Zoro could tell he was swirling his tongue around the tines in order to get every last bit. His eyes were still closed and he had tossed his head back ever so slightly, the action elongating the slender column of his pale throat.

Zoro couldn't help but be mesmerized by the erotic scene in front of him. Zoro wasn't gay but watching Sanji right now had him harder than he'd been in months. His pants were uncomfortably tight and he was like a deer caught in headlights. He didn't want to leave but at the same time he didn't want Sanji to see him ogling him like a lust-driven teenager. Zoro never had been one to imagine things, it made more sense to focus on the reality and changing it to your desires than to waste time wishing things were different. However, his imagination decided to kick in to over-drive in that galley and he imagined Sanji closing that delicate mouth around his throbbing cock and his tongue swirling around. Before he realized it Zoro had let out a low groan. It was deep and it reverberated across the room adding some sparks to the charged atmosphere.

Any hopes that Sanji hadn't heard it evaporated when the cook turned around slowly drawing the fork out of his mouth as he did so. When he noticed Zoro his cerulean blue eye widened in shock before filling with mirth. Zoro desperately needed to open his mouth and ask for the glass of water he had come in for but his mouth seemed to have disconnected from his brain and instead he just stood there. _Say something!_ He yelled at himself silently but he really should have given his brain some time to catch up before forcing words.

"I'm not gay." Zoro croaked out in a voice that was decidedly husky.

Sanji laughed, it was a light laugh and Zoro couldn't tell who it was directed at. The slender cook dropped the fork back into the dish and crossed the room to where Zoro still stood frozen in the doorway. Slowly he was led into the room and pushed down into a chair. Sanji moved gracefully but with an incredible speed. One minute he was standing in front of Zoro, pushing him into the chair and the next he was straddling his lap bumping into his erection.

"Neither am I." Sanji purred his voice silky smooth.

Zoro watched as Sanji once again dipped the fork into the cream and pulled it out, only this time instead of bringing it to his own lips he lifted it to Zoro's. The fork was directly in front of his mouth and Zoro automatically flicked a tongue out to get a taste. He had barely touched the cream but the taste was delicious, just the smallest of tastes and flavour was exploding on his tongue. He let out a moan that was deeply appreciative and greedily closed his mouth around the fork wanting more. If he thought that one taste was explosive a mouthful was intense. His entire mouth erupted with flavour and while he wasn't skilled enough to pick out individual flavours he could tell the medley was rich and was able to distinguish the slightest hint of a tangerine after taste.

He moaned deeply and loudly, partially from the food partially from the way Sanji was wriggling. His hands moved around to cup the cook's firm ass and pressed him just a little bit closer. Sanji turned to put the dish down on the table dipping his finger into the thick cream before turning back to face Zoro. He gently traced Zoro's lips leaving behind the sweet substance which Zoro immediately licked up. Then he took the finger deep into his mouth, sucking hard and twirling his tongue around the digit removing all traces of the cream.

Sanji moaned breathlessly, a sound that went straight to Zoro's groin and had him sucking even harder. The finger was long since clean but Zoro continued to suck, moving his mouth along the slender digit while pressing Sanji closer to him. Suddenly the finger was removed the wet pop echoing in the room before Zoro lost all conscious thought that didn't involve Sanji's mouth on his own. The kiss was hot and demanding, wasting no time to slip tongues in and explore.

Sanji tasted exotic, full of spice and heady aromas that had Zoro moaning some more. By now Sanji's erection was as prominent as his own and they were grinding together with a delicious friction that was driving Zoro crazy. His hands seemed to move on their own accord, leaving their position on Sanji's ass to grasp at his chest loosening the tie and unbuttoning the golden dress shirt. Sanji had rolled his sleeves up and when Zoro pushed the fabric off his shoulders it caught on his wrists. The pair broke apart long enough for Sanji to wrestle his shirt off and toss both it and the tie to the floor behind him. Zoro's shirt and haramaki followed them carelessly to the floor.

Zoro stared in awe and the pale chest before him, it was perfectly sculpted as if carved from marble. Yet it was radiating a warmth that drew Zoro in and he pressed a kiss to the center before moving over to lavish attention on one pink nipple taking the bud between his teeth. Sanji's long fingers clenched his shoulders, digging in and piercing the skin drawing a pained hiss from Zoro. He removed his mouth from Sanji's chest and gazed at the dishevelled blonde, both were breathing harshly, their chests raising and falling with heavy breaths. They surged back together, mouths claiming each other and chests pressing close.

As they writhed they somehow managed to shed their remaining clothing and their freed erections grinded against each other building the pressure until Zoro couldn't stand it anymore and he needed to be inside Sanji. He pulled back from the cook far enough to speak and after gasping in some much needed oxygen managed to get some coherent words out.

"Sanji, I need you." He half-growled and Sanji nodded.

Sanji got up and rooted in a cupboard and Zoro bit back a groan as his pale ass was put on display for him to ogle to his heart's content. After what seemed like ages and was probably only seconds Sanji came back with a small tube of lube. He squeezed some into his hand and began to slowly stroke Zoro's cock, effectively covering it in the gel.

"I thought you weren't gay." Zoro murmured huskily while nodding toward the lube.

"I'm not, Ace left it by accident."

Zoro almost laughed and silently thanked the logia user. He expected Sanji to hand him the tube so that he could prepare the cook for the intrusion but he was pleasantly surprised to see Sanji starting to cover his own fingers with the lube. Zoro nearly came right then and there as he watched Sanji impale himself on his own fingers, his face contorting in pain before fading to pleasure. Sanji was unravelling in front of his eyes and to Zoro it was indescribably beautiful.

When he finally entered Sanji it was a moment that Zoro knew he would never forget. The experience was so foreign and different from what he was used to but at the same time was filled with such a primal heat that it didn't matter. They moved together, fumbling at first in their awkwardness but soon finding a rhythm that worked for them both. Sanji was so tight that it didn't take long for Zoro to reach his peak and when he came hard and fast deep inside Sanji's tight body he felt the responsive tightening that worked to draw his orgasm out to incredible lengths.

Euphoria faded leaving Sanji leaning heavily on Zoro their sweat-soaked bodies tangled together awkwardly on the chair. Zoro fought the urge to mention once again that he wasn't gay but he knew it wasn't important. Instead he just sat there with Sanji in his arms while both of their breathing slowed and he could feel that sleep wasn't far off. Before drifting off he murmured softly into Sanji's ear, his breath causing the pale blonde locks to blow lightly.

"All I wanted was a glass of water."


	38. Evil's seduction

_pairing: Rob Lucci x Robin  
rating: T or M if you are more sensitive..._

**Evil's seduction**

She stared into his dark eyes which were so full of mysteries and contradictions. There was an edge to him, an underlying evil which warned her to stay away. There was nothing but coldness in his intense gaze and getting too close could be dangerous. Instead she crossed to where he sat so important on his chair, his long, wavy hair hung thickly around his face falling to his broad shoulders. His hat was sitting on the table in front of him and the bird was, as always perched on one shoulder. Robin moved in front of him, sliding into his lap and upsetting the bird. She twined her fingers through the thick hair and placed a kiss against the cold, hard lips. She knew she shouldn't be doing this but she always had been drawn in by the seduction of evil and Rob Lucci, he was the worst.

Behind her she heard the CP9 agent who had approached her on the street leave, given some silent signal by the man who was clearly their boss. Lucci was his own person, or his own demon as some might say and him taking orders was nothing but an allusion. His hands moved to her hip, gripping her tightly and he forced his tongue into her mouth invading her, overpowering her. She might have instigated the kiss but she was not in control, she never had been. The fact that he had even allowed her to feel as if she had any sort of control in the situation was nothing more than another allusion meant to tease.

He pushed her backwards so that her back hit against the table hard enough to bruise and Robin let out a hiss of pain. Lucci just smirked and Robin could practically taste the evil and couldn't help but want some more. Before she could stop to think her clothes were being ripped off, his fingers scratching across her chest as he pushed the thin fabric of her bra off her body. His clothes didn't follow as expected; instead he simply tossed off the jacket and unzipped his pants. She understood his actions; the nudity created vulnerability and whether he had it or not it wasn't something he would ever willingly show. She sank back into his lap, impaling herself on his hard cock as she did so and Robin tossed her head back on a moan.

He filled her completely and it sent pleasure racing through her veins and bubbling in her stomach. He thrust upwards, pushing himself deep into her, his muscles coiling and releasing in aesthetic perfection with the movements. She clawed at his back and shoulders and moved her body to meet his thrusts. Despite the heat their movements caused the act was almost cold. They weren't making love or any other flowery euphemism for sex. This was just plain sex, perhaps even the cruder term 'fucking' was more appropriate.

There were no kisses, no tender words. It was hard and it was violent but none of that dulled the pleasure that was overtaking Robin. She knew that feelings and love had no business in this room and she was fine with that. She also knew that she was treading on dangerous territory; there were so many lines she was walking along that it wouldn't take much to fall to the wrong side of one. But as always the seduction drew her in and she shoved all those thoughts and worries away and ground her hips down harder eliciting a tight groan.

They finished up and Robin removed herself from his lap. She dragged on her clothes and stood there waiting to hear what this top-secret government organization wanted with her.


	39. Love's Gamble

_pairing: ZoSan  
rating: T_

**Love's gamble**

_Nothing can compare to when you roll the dice and you swear your love's for me._

Zoro had seen many great things in his life, in fact most of them in the last couple of years and many were done by his crazy captain. He had seen things, heard things that he wouldn't be forgetting come a long time but nothing could compare to those few words and the actions that backed them up.

The ero-cook had said the words before, countless times in fact. He had said them to hundreds of pretty faces but when he had said them to Zoro it had been different. There were no ridiculous hearts in his eyes, he didn't dance around like a love-sick fool. He had simply looked into Zoro's dark eyes, his own clear blue one shining with intensity and had said the words. They had been simple and sincere and Zoro had instantly known them as truth. They weren't the usual flowery exclamations that came as naturally as breathing to the cook.

"I love _you_."

Zoro had noticed the emphasis on the 'you' and he understood what it meant. It meant that the blonde was making it clear that despite the extravagances a pretty girl elicited from him his love was for the swordsman. He loved Zoro for who he was and it was something that Zoro could appreciate and return. Zoro felt the same way for the idiotic love cook. He might bitch and demean the blonde for his attitude around the girls but he wouldn't want him to change. The love dork thing was a part of who he was and was a part of what Zoro loved.

The cook hadn't stopped showering the girls on the ship with attention and treats and he hadn't stopped bickering and fighting with Zoro. This was something that pleased Zoro because they were things he had grown used to. However there were changes, actions that showed his love. They were simple things. A quick kiss here, a snack there and the alcohol cupboard was no longer locked. They fought together, they fought each other and they always fought hard. Their feelings didn't change that. But at the end of the day they would lie down together and sleep with the cook in Zoro's embrace. A soft kiss would be pressed against Zoro's jaw before his chest was turned into a pillow and sleep consumed them both.

Those three simple words with their honesty were far greater than anything Zoro had ever seen or heard before and he was eternally grateful Sanji had taken the gamble of loving him.


	40. Sticky Notes

_pairing: SmoAce technically  
rating: T/K_

**Sticky Notes**

Smoker growled in annoyance at the massive stack of papers sitting on his desk. More specifically there were two stacks. One was a stack that needed to be signed and the other was the stack he kept avoiding, it was the stack he actually had to read. If he had known that being promoted meant twice as much paperwork he would have declined. Not that he had necessarily wanted or deserved to be promoted in the first place, but it seemed the higher ups didn't much care what he thought so here he was a commodore with stacks of paperwork that needed to be done yesterday. It was all the brat's fault.

Smoker had been trying to do the paperwork, well half-heartedly starting the 'sign' pile, when the arrogant, selfish brat had interrupted him. He growled again and slammed the top paper down in front of him, signing the spots Tashigi had so carefully marked for him. That woman was always trying to organize things for him which often led to messes since she was easily the clumsiest person on the Grand Line. Inhaling deeply on his cigars he continued with the papers.

A few hours later he was making a dent in the second, more time consuming stack. It wouldn't be so bad if he wasn't forced to make notes on them all. He had tried skipping that step once but the "supervisors" hadn't been too pleased and Hina had to bail him out to keep from getting a suspension. Finishing up the paper in front of him he reached for his sticky notes to attach his comments but he simply came up with the back of what used to be a stack of sticky notes. Grumbling he opened his desk drawer and rummaged through the mess for the extra pads he kept stored in there.

Something bright pink caught his eye and he frowned grabbing it out. Smoker certainly did not have bright pink anything. Pulling it out he noticed it was a pad of sticky notes in the shape of a heart. These were certainly not his trusty yellow squares of paper. Getting slightly desperate he continued to rummage through the desk but all he came up with were two more pads of bright pink sticky notes in the ridiculous heart shape. There was something scrawled across the top of one and he read it and let out a dangerous growl.

_Hey taisa. I noticed you were out of sticky notes so I got you some more. I thought they suited you. Enjoy! P.D.A._

Smoker was going to kill the brat next time he saw him. It was as simple as that. He could just picture the cheeky grin the boy would have been wearing as he wrote the note and hid the pads throughout the drawer. He took a couple of deep draws on his cigars finishing them off and lit two more sticking them between his clenched teeth. His face red with anger and impending embarrassment Smoker continued with his paperwork cursing each time he stuck an obscenely pink, heart-shaped note to the official Marine document.

Portgas D. Ace was going to pay.


	41. Ace's visit

_Here it is... was it worth the surprise Galleta?_

_pairing: Ace/Zoro/Robin  
rating: M_

**Ace's Visit**

He crept silently up to the magnificent ship, admiring the clean edges and the cheerful lion's head or was it a sun? Either way it was cheerful and definitely suited his brother. Tying his boat to the ship he scaled the side and landed softly on the deck. There was no reaction from the crow's nest so he figured it must be Zoro on duty that night. His hat resting against his back he moved towards the mast and up to the crow's nest where the swordsman was bound to be. Sure enough the green haired man was sprawled on a bench with his head resting on his arm and his eyes closed.

"Hey Ace, how's it going?" Zoro drawled lazily without opening his eyes.

Ace dropped his bag near the floor hatch and placed the bright orange hat on top of it. He walked over to the prone swordsman and leaning down gave him a long, lingering kiss. Zoro returned it, their tongues intertwining lazily in greeting. They pulled apart and Ace settled onto the floor leaning back into the bench.

"I'm with Robin."

Ace chuckled lightly, leave it to Zoro to kiss him like that then warn him off because he was taken.

"That's ok, I'm with Smoker."

"So the rumours are true along with my dream"

Ace turned at the sound of the new voice and his eyes landed on one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She was tall and had long black hair that looked silky and soft. She crossed over to them idly flicking some bangs out of her face. She moved with an intricate confidence and beauty that lent a grace to her movements. Her feet were bare and she wore a pair of short cotton shorts and a faded tank top. The woman was clearly dressed for bed and she made the regular clothes look sensual and enticing.

"You must be Nico Robin. I'm..."

"Portgas D. Ace. I know."

Ace was amazed be the authority in her voice and how easily she interjected herself into the situation. Behind him he could practically feel Zoro smirking.

"Were you planning to make out with my boyfriend some more?"

She said it so casually that at first Ace wasn't sure he had heard right but judging from the gasping noises coming from the swordsman, he had. Ace, who was so used to having snappy comebacks for everything was at a loss for what to say. Was he supposed to admit he had been kissing Zoro? Was he supposed to admit he hadn't wanted to stop? Her lips curved up into a sly smirk that told him she knew what was running through his mind right now. Slowly his confidence and words came back to him.

"That would be fun..." he purred standing up "but I'd much rather kiss you."

She wasn't fazed by his words or by the fact that he had moved dangerously close to her. Her cerulean eyes met his with a silent challenge and he held her gaze, her eyes seemed to both be clear and smoky at the same time and he found himself becoming lost in them losing his chance to act first. She didn't seem to mind and before he could react she had made her move, her slim hands sliding across his bare chest pulling him close and then her lips were on his.

Her lips were warm and they created a heat that seared through him matching his own internal flame. Her hands were everywhere causing more heat to sear through him, vaguely he recalled that her devil fruit ability allowed her to create extra hands and that must be in fact what she was doing. A deep groan that sounded familiar rung out behind him and then he was being pressed into something warm and solid, a feeling that was both thrilling and familiar. Before he could stop to think about what it was there were lips on his neck with teeth grazing across the skin, teasing the flushed flesh.

Ace groaned into the kiss and wasn't surprised to feel her tongue slip inside his mouth. The tongue was hot and demanding and he gave back with an equal fervour rocking gently between the couple. The sensations were heightening and he could feel Zoro's erection pressing into him just as he could feel the hardened nipples of Robin pressing into his bare chest through the flimsy fabric of her tank top. Desires welled up within him and as he continued to kiss Robin he snaked arm around behind to grab Zoro's well-toned ass and push him harder into him groaning as he did.

Things started to become a bit of a blur, a storm of sensations so thick and heady that Ace was having trouble picking out individual actions and people. There was a mix of calloused hands and smooth ones running across his torso and somehow his belt was undone. He tossed his head back and through heavy eyes he saw a head of green meet Robin's dark head over his shoulder. Their kiss was full of love, desire and unbridled passion and watching them simply made Ace hotter and his hands moved to caress Robin's flat stomach his fingers dipping below the waistband of her shorts. His fingers brushed against her curls before he reached lower and he could feel her gasp radiate through his body.

Ace's fingers moved making her gasp and moan but the three of them were pressed so close together that his movements were creating a delicious friction that was making him harder and he let his head roll back onto Zoro's shoulder and let out a wanton moan. There was the sensation of movement and somehow Robin ended up pressed against a wall with Zoro pressing Ace into her. There was a mutual understanding that foreplay was done with and Ace removed his hand from Robin's shorts and pushed them fully down taking his pants down with them. From out of somewhere Robin produced a condom and handed it to him and Ace took the foil packet with relief. There was no way he was going to have sex with Zoro's girlfriend without one.

He was about to roll the condom on when a sharp pain made him hiss and he looked over his shoulder to glare at the cocky swordsman. The green-haired man simply smirked back but held still in Ace, not moving until Ace was adjusted the sudden and painful intrusion. Once the pain faded he finished with the condom and bracing himself for the movement of Zoro inside him he thrust forward. Their cries were simultaneous, filling the crow's nest with a wide range of moans. The atmosphere was charged with sexual tension and Ace arched his back and rocked his hips letting it build within them.

Hands were groping and clawing at anything they could get a grip on and Ace knew he was going to walk away from this sore and marked but it was well worth it. He struggled to hold on as Zoro kept hitting that one spot deep inside causing him to drive harder into Robin who in turn was losing the last strands of control. A few erratic thrusts later Robin came hot and heavy clenching around him tightly and crying out with a delicate arch of her long back. The sight was beautiful with her pale skin flushed rosy and sleek with perspiration, her back arched and her breasts pushed forward tantalizingly close.

Robin's climax mixed with the pleasure of Zoro's skill spurred Ace into his own bone-melting orgasm which sent him flying high and struggling to stay upright. He felt Zoro come shortly after him and in his post-coital euphoria he barely recognized that the three of them fell to the floor in a jumbled heap.

Ace wasn't sure how long they laid there, the three of them with limbs intertwining and breaths coming in rapid, shallow gasps. Slowly breathing regulated and the air fell silent except for the soft breaths and the whisper of the wind against the glass. In the calm of the situation Ace felt darkness fall upon him and sleep overtook him. When he woke the sun was just starting to break over the horizon and it bathed the crow's nest in a warm glow. Ace stretched in the warmth and noticed the others had moved so that Robin had her head resting on Zoro's shoulder and his arm was thrown possessively around her.

When he stood up Zoro cracked an eye open and offered him a lazy smile. Ace couldn't keep from grinning back feeling mellow and content. He silently moved around the crow's nest gathering his pants and other clothing and pulling them on. As he moved Robin slowly woke up, stretching languidly and lying back down on Zoro a satisfied smile on her slightly swollen lips.

"I can see why you always come in the dark of the night." She said quietly with a mysterious smile.

Ace just laughed because he had come to realize that this woman was going to say whatever she wanted and more often than not she was going to be right, whether you knew it or not. Ace admired her comfort and ease in being completely naked still but from the way she spoke and lay there you would think she was fully clothed. She spoke with a simple confidence and a hint of an invitation. This visit was definitely one of the best ones yet.

"It certainly was a pleasure to meet you, Nico Robin."Ace purred with false formality.


	42. Dawn's Prey

_pairing: ZoSan  
rating: T/M  
theme: hunter and prey_

**Dawn's Prey**

Dawn was breaking over the Grand Line, the outlines of ships and far-off mountains slowly becoming visible. A hazy fog still clung lightly to the Thousand Sunny so that it appeared as more of a mirage than an actual ship. A tall, slender figure emerged from below deck stopping to cast a glance out towards the horizon, wishing the sun would appear and warm the morning.

Long fingers slid into a jacket pocket and pulled out a cigarette and brought it to thin lips. A flicker of flame appeared then disappeared leaving behind a glowing ember, bright in the gray of dawn. The lips pursed erotically around the thin stick inhaling the nicotine-laced smoke before exhaling slowly and deliberately. The whole time oblivious to the dark eyes on him. When the figure disappeared into the galley a second figure appeared, jumping lithely from the crow's nest, taking the rapid fall gracefully and without sound.

Dark eyes flicked out over the calm waters, calculating the time till daybreak. A ghost of a smirk pulled at hard lips and a cold wind blew by tinkling the earrings that dangled from his ear. A hand absent-mindedly came up to touch them, rubbing the cool metal slightly before his focus turned to the door through which the other had disappeared. He moved lightly but quickly over to the door and peered in through the window. The slender blonde had his back to the door and didn't sense the other presence. The door was pushed open quietly, he was adept at making no sounds.

He eyed the blonde up hungrily taking everything in and categorizing it. The slender hips and long legs that held so much power. The strong straight back that refused to bow under any weight. The long fingers, as skilled as the legs, that moved effortlessly slicing fruit with a skill that was respected. Suddenly the fingers stalled, halting in their rapid movements and a tension visibly crept into the body, stiffening the shoulders and tensing the muscles in those deceptively powerful legs.

He let out a low growl, announcing his presence and stating his dominance, watching as the other spun around, pivoting quickly on a heel and a leg coming up in a defensive instinct. Running his hand through the short green hair and letting his tongue slip out to moisten lips that ached to devour the sight in front of him he moved forward. Stalking closer letting his presence and power fill the room with an almost tangible aura. The leg dropped and the blonde escaped a step backwards. A second step was taken and this time he backed into the counter and he glanced behind him frantically only to discover he was trapped.

His smirk intensified, the look of struggle in the clear blue eye feeding him, energizing him. He moved lithely, his movements fluid and smooth showing a restrained force. Two strong arms came down on either side of his prey, trapping him completely in the warm circle of his arms. He leaned forward imposingly, his breath tickling over the beautiful face, lips hovering inches above lips that were trembling ever so slightly. He could smell the mix of fear and desire wafting off of him, it was intoxicating and had his blood humming as it pounded through his body.

Another growl escaped his lips communicating his intense desire and then he lowered his head claiming the soft mouth as his to devour. He drank in the taste of heady desire laced with nicotine and in this mixture he knew he could easily become addicted. He plunged his tongue in fully tasting every inch of the warm cavern and forcing the other to cling to him and yield to his ministrations. Soon this simple touch, the intoxicating taste wasn't enough and he pushed the jacket off of the slender shoulders, yanking at the tie while doing so. His mouth moved to the pale neck and he could feel the blood racing and the pulse pounding below his lips and he nibbled at the delicate flesh. The collar of the sky blue shirt was in the way and he placed his palms firmly on the strong chest and ripped the shirt off, buttons flying and falling to the ground along with the remains of the garment. There was a slight protest but he silenced it quickly with a hard kiss that had the complaints turning into moans of appreciation.

He returned to the sensitive skin at the junction of his neck and he bit down hard, eliciting a hiss of pain and effectively marking the blonde as his own. The slightest trickle of blood flowed from the bite and he lapped it up eagerly before moving to trail kisses and bites across the strong collar bone. As he continued to lavish attention on the pale, smooth expanse of chest the blonde's hands came to life. They stroked and explored slipping under the plain white t-shirt and skimming across the broad back.

He was pulsating with desire and his focus had narrowed to the body against his. He ran his tongue, his lips and his hands over the expanse of pale skin constantly exposing more and imprinting it in his memory. Marking the soft flesh with harsh bites only to soothe them with his tongue. The rest of the clothing was shed and he pushed the blonde down to the ground following him down and bracing himself over the quivering body. He pressed against him, the length of their bodies melding together as they rubbed provocatively while they shared a heated kiss.

While his tongue delved deep he pushed the strong thighs apart and wrapped the legs around his hips, opening the blonde up for him. Pulling a small tube out from the discarded pants he coated his fingers never once breaking the attack on the blonde's mouth. He pushed one digit in, slowly but determinedly and soon a few more followed as he slowly prepared him for everything that was to come. When he pushed into the warmth that was waiting for him he heard the small hiss and let out a growl that was more of a moan.

He moved in the blonde, imprinting himself in him, on him, claiming the moaning and gasping figure as his. They moved faster and harder, swivelling hips and crashing them together in a display of sensual force. As the end became near he could sense the same in the other and drove harder relishing in the cries of release from the blonde. The release had him tightening around him and with a dangerously low growl he came barrelling over the edge. With one hand gripping the now-bruised hip tightly and the other bracing himself he captured the swollen lips once more and claimed him once again as his.


	43. Potential

_pairing: Ace/Nojiko  
rating: T  
theme: secret admirer_

**Potential**

_You have a potential urge and the ability for accomplishment._

The fortune had taken him by surprise, he had never had one hit so accurately before. Looking around the room almost nervously he took the small slip of paper and slipped it into his pocket. He leaned back in his seat and scanned the room with an experienced eye, he immediately picked her out by the bar chatting animatedly with the bartender. It hadn't taken long to find her because he had always known she was there. He seemed to have picked up a sixth sense about her whereabouts, whenever she was within a hundred feet of him he could easily pinpoint her exact location with his eyes closed. With his eyes open it was only that much easier. Her pale hair was unique and drew almost as much attention as his naked chest.

With a wave to the bartender she was gone, walking into the brightness of the day. She looked almost ethereal framed in the doorway encased by the light. Her hair shone, almost glowing and her tanned skin had a sun kissed glow. The intricate designs of tattoos running up her arm and shoulder proved that she was his kind of angel. Time seemed to stall for a moment and he took in her beauty that was laced with a sharp edge of spunk before the moment passed and she was out of sight. His thoughts were on his mystery angel only and he stood up and slipped out of the restaurant forgetting about the bill that would be arriving at his now-empty table in any minute.

He knew her routine pretty well by now, he had been crashing in this small town for a couple of weeks now. He hadn't meant to stay that long but he had seen her one evening and hadn't been able to leave yet. He knew she was going to head back to her place, a small house on the outskirts of town, and grab a basket of freshly picked mikans, he had watched her pick them that morning contemplating approaching her. Then she was going to take the basket to the center of town where the old man with the scars worked. She did this a couple of times a week, each time choosing the freshest mikans. The first couple of times she had done this he had thought it was for a secret lover and he had been thrilled to discover the old man who was clearly more of a father figure than anything amorous. It was when relief surged through him that he had finally realized he had fallen hard for the mystery woman and it went beyond simple fascination and attraction.

Most days he watched her from a far, hidden in shadows or sometimes hiding in plain sight. Today he was close enough to hear the murmur of their voices and he heard the old man complaining loudly about something, he could catch the odd word and knew he was trying to make a complaint about a picture in a poster.

"Then why did you have it blown up and hung here?" her sweet voice drifted out into the street.

He was intrigued by this photo and was making his way closer to the open doorway when she spoke once again this time only a foot or two away from him.

"That's the evidence."

He paused in front of the doorway the sight in front of him startling him out of movement. He hadn't given much thought to what the photo would be of but he certainly hadn't thought it would be that. The familiar face grinned coyly back at him from the wall and he took in the upswept orange hair that matched so perfectly her treasured mikans and the soft curve of those lips that uttered such insanities.

"Nami!" he said without realizing he had spoken out loud.

The mystery girl turned around sharply at his voice, the basket of mikans at her feet.

"You know her?" she asked quickly.

It was the first time she had spoken to him or he had held her direct gaze and he found his heart stupidly speeding up. He swallowed hard and nodded in reply to her question, he was curious as to what their connection to the fiery navigator was.

"Well sort of, she's a part of my brother's crew. I hooked up with them for awhile."

"You're the strawhat's brother?" the old man asked standing up.

Once again he nodded, still wanting to know how they knew Nami and hoping that this wasn't her father or anything. The woman's face broke out into a grin that lit her face up and he found himself grinning back. She jumped down the steps to where he stood shouting a farewell to the old man and grabbing his arm led him off down the street. He was powerless to do anything but follow her.

"How is she doing? Is she still happy, she looks it in the picture. I am so happy for her, she is out there having all of these adventures and finally living her life for her. I'm Nojiko by the way, Nami's sister."

"You're Nami's sister?"

"Well Bellemere adopted us both but she's as much my sister as anyone is anyone's sister."

"Fair enough."

"So how is she? You did see her right?"

"Last I saw them they were all doing fine. She is quite spunky, does a great job of keeping my brother in line."

He answered a few more questions about Nami the last he had seen her and before he knew it they were in her kitchen a glass of water in front of him. Nojiko's love for Nami was tangible and something Ace could easily relate with. He'd put his life on the line to protect Luffy time and time again no hesitations and looking into her lilac eyes he knew she felt the same about her sister. Ace stretched in his seat feeling the welcoming pull on his muscles and looked around the small kitchen. He noticed a vase with a flower sitting on the counter and his lips curved up in a smile.

"Nice flower."

Nojiko looked startled at the random comment and then turned to look at the flower, Ace noticed the small wistful smile on her pale lips before she turned back to him.

"Someone left it on my doorstep the other day."

"A yellow chrysanthemum, it means secret admirer."

"How do you know?"

"I dated the daughter of a florist once."

"Oh."

"Yeah. The hydrangea means perseverance, the larkspur indicates a beautiful spirit..."

"And the red rose?"

"Passionate love."

"Over the last week I've gotten all those flowers. The others are in other rooms."

"Oh really? Looks like someone has attracted an admirer."

Nojiko's cheeks flushed ever so slightly and Ace let out a low chuckle. He let his gaze travel the length of her body, caressing her delicate features. Her cheeks darkened under his intense gaze but a fire was starting to burn in her eyes and he could feel it in his gut. Ace didn't know who moved first but suddenly the table was pushed aside and their bodies were flush while their mouths warred with Ace slipping his tongue into the sweet warmth she provided.

His hands skimmed over her flushed skin causing her to shiver and press closer. He could feel the lithe muscles quivering under his fingertips and adding fuel to the fire and he let out a low groan that reverberated through the small room. Ace trailed his hands back up her sides, pushing the shirt up as he went and exposing firm, tanned skin. Then the tank top was up over her head and tossed aside, he nearly choked when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra, taking in her perfectly rounded breasts.

While he stood and took in her beauty Nojiko's hands were busy undoing his belt and gently nudging his pants down over his hips. The air was cool on his flushed skin but he didn't notice as the two of them slid to the floor, coming together once again. The remaining clothing was shed and Nojiko wrapped her legs around his waist, drawing him in to her with soft cry. The heat between them raged as they moved together picking up speed and Ace thrust harder until he could feel she was close. He kissed her deeply as the fire threatened to consume them both, sending them over the edge into a foggy oblivion of pleasure. A few thrusts later that's exactly what happened and he swallowed her cries while her nails dug into the flesh at the hollow of his back. Her other hand was tangled in his mess of hair gripping tightly as they rode out the pleasure together.

They lay tangled on the kitchen floor for a few minutes before the discomfort set in and Ace could feel his back starting to cramp. He arched his back stretching out the kinks and relieving the tension that was starting to build back up. When he turned to look at Nojiko she was eyeing him hungrily and he tossed her a confident smirk.

"So what flower was I going to get next?" Nojiko asked slyly.

Ace considered lying but in the end he figured there was no point, he had never hid his feelings before so why start now.

"Yellow tulip."

"What's that mean?" she asked nuzzling the crook of his neck.

"Hopelessly in love."

The nuzzling stopped and she propped herself up on an elbow to look down at him. A bright smile crossed her face and she bent down to kiss him passionately. As he took her back in his arms Ace forgot all about his discomfort.


	44. Juntos

_pairing: LuNa  
rating: T  
theme: trapped together_

**Juntos**

Nami couldn't believe they were in this situation, she couldn't believe she had _let_ herself get mixed up in a mess like this. Really, it was all _his_ fault. If he had been more careful or observant they wouldn't be here and she could be up on the deck lazing in the sun with Sanji-kun doting on her and bringing her tasty drinks. But no, instead she was trapped in the small bathroom with her hyperactive captain.

"Soooooo hungry!"

Nami felt her anger and annoyance well up and she shot him a dark glare that made his rubber body shake.

"If you had listened or knocked at _all_ before coming in we wouldn't be here. If you had been more careful you wouldn't have broke the god damn handle and we wouldn't be trapped in here. If you had..."

Nami's rant was cut off by Luffy's lips on hers. She stood there frozen in shock with Luffy's lips pressing softly yet firmly against her own, it was a weird sensation but one she was beginning to like. Without thinking about consequences or what it meant Nami returned the pressure content to just focus on the moment.

Luffy's mouth moved against hers, his hands sliding around to pull her close. Nami pressed into the leanness of his body and opened her mouth to let his tongue slip in and taste her. Maybe getting trapped wasn't so bad after all.


	45. Undercover

_Pairing: SmoAce  
rating: T/M  
theme: Costume_

**Undercover**

He didn't usually wear disguises; he had too much confidence to think he needed to hide who he was. He'd walk into any given town and stroll down the main streets with an easy nonchalance despite the fact that the tattoo that stretched across his smooth back was pretty much a bull's eye. He had his trademark tattoos, the trademark hat and of course the trademark lack of shirt. Take away these trademark things and he felt like he was wearing a disguise.

Tonight he was wearing a disguise, a complete costume to hide away who he was. He re-adjusted the half mask that was covering his face and strode into the mass of people looking for that one particular person. It didn't take long to find him; his aura was powerful, identifying him as a force to be reckoned with. Despite it being a masked ball he wore no mask, the hard lines of his face striking in the dim lights. He grinned when he saw the familiar scowl on the thin lips and he could feel how much he didn't want to be there.

"Shall we slip away, taisa?"

Smoker turned to glare at Ace but there was an underlying passion that let Ace know he would if he had the choice. Unfortunately, Smoker was being forced to attend this ball by his superiors and couldn't bail until much later.

"Nice outfit Portgas."

Smoker growled, his voice low and amusement lighting his gun-metal eyes. Ace bristled slightly and tugged at the tie that was threatening to strangle him. He had showed up on Smoker's ship with only the slightest hesitation but the feeling had amplified when he had seen Smoker's satisfied smirk and the garment bag in his hand. If Smoker was going to have to attend this ball then so was Ace.

It's not that Ace didn't want to come or that he was nervous at being in the thick of a Marine ball. It wasn't even that he didn't look good, because he knew he looked amazing in the dark suit and Smoker had even managed to find a tie that was the exact shade of his infamous hat. The real issue was Ace hated formal wear. He found it altogether too confining and in his mind it was the biggest disguise he could wear.

"Be thankful I didn't make you wear a dress." Smoker growled in his ear sending shivers down Ace's spine.

"You would have enjoyed that wouldn't you?" Ace teased the marine, a hand dusting across his groin.

Smoker groaned low and heavy and with a coy smirk Ace slipped away, mixing easily into the crowd and intermingling with the enemy. He charmed the woman with ease and impressed the men effortlessly. Within an hour most people in the room either wanted him or wanted to be him and throughout it all Ace relished in the thrill of knowing he was high up on their wanted list. As he worked the room he watched Smoker out of the corner of his eye. The older man kept himself firmly off to the side of the room, chatting politely to whoever dared come near and fidgeting uncomfortably in his steel gray suit.

As time passed by Smoker grew increasingly fidgety and Ace knew they'd be slipping out soon and an idea occurred to him. As the idea began to fully form in his mind he let his gaze travel the room searching for what he'd need, seeing the final piece of his plan over by the punch bowl he walked over confidently. Smoker was not going to be prepared for this.

He re-entered the ball room sometime later and felt hundreds of eyes turn to him and as he crossed the room to where Smoker stood in a corner they followed him, marking his movements. As he got closer Smoker looked up barely glancing at him before looking away again. Ace waited and sure enough a second later his head spun back around staring at Ace with wide eyes his mouth dropping open and his cigars falling to the floor. Ace sidled up close pressing his body into Smoker's hard one and bringing his lips to just softly brush across the shell of his ear.

"Who's thankful now?" he purred.

"P-Portgas you are out of your mind." Smoker choked out.

Ace sent him a stunning grin before closing his mouth over his in a heated kiss. His tongue delved into the moist cavern that was Smoker's mouth taking what he wanted without any reserve. Smoker wrapped an arm around him drawing him closer and returned the kiss his tongue seeking Ace's desperately. They pulled apart slightly, both gasping for air their chests rising and falling heavily.

"Going. Now." Smoker barked out, his voice husky and rolling over Ace like a caress.

The other party goers had averted their eyes from the scene, their faces red and the two lovers took the opportunity to slip out. They silently made their way to the hotel where Smoker was being put up; the only sounds were their shallow breathing and Ace's heels clicking on the cold tiles. The second the door to the hotel room was opened Smoker pushed Ace inside causing him to trip slightly in the leather boots. The silver shawl was dropped to the ground and Smoker slammed Ace into the nearest wall kicking the door shut behind them.

Ace moaned deliciously as he felt his body crash into the wall, the sharp pain heightening his arousal. He became overwhelmed by Smoker's presence as he moved in on him, dominating him and taking him over like only Smoker had the power to do. He was bombarded with a mix of feelings and sensations as the satin fabric of the dress slid up his thighs followed by the rough calluses of his lover's large hands. Smoker's breath was hot on his neck and his tongue flicked out, lapping at his pulse before biting down hard, his teeth pulling and marking the flushed skin.

"Your underwear?" Smoker asked, his voice catching ever so slightly.

"Couldn't with dress..." Ace managed to gasp out as Smoker palmed his heavy erection.

A low, appreciative growl erupted from the older man and it was a sound that Ace had come to recognize as one meaning intense pleasure was soon to come. Ace didn't have time to think about it for long however as all of a sudden Smoker was pushing into him filling him fully and sending an incredible sense of completeness rocketing through him.

Ace ignored the pain, relished in it almost and bucked his hips demanding immediate movement and his lover was more than happy to comply, twisting his hips and pounding into Ace. They moved without much rhythm, there was nothing poetical about it, simply pounding together amid grunts and groans, and cries that escalated as each drew the other closer to that edge. Ace was close, he could feel his release coming and Smoker seemed to sense it as well since he reached down wrapping a warm hand around his aching erection and gave it a couple of rough tugs. With a loud and wanton cry Ace came hot and sticky between them his body clenching around Smoker and shaking with the intensity of release. The power of Ace's orgasm spurred Smoker into his own and with a low guttural cry he came hard deep in Ace and Ace clung to his lover as their bodies trembled.

Ace smiled lazily up at Smoker letting his tongue slip out to moisten his abused lips. Smoker bit back a groan before letting a feral grin slip onto his face.

"What's with the smile, I'm not nearly done with you yet."

Ace's pulse skyrocketed and he instantly became hard. With a breathy moan of anticipation he headed over to the bed.


	46. Beauty and the Blackmailer

_So here it is....yes you think of Nami first when you think blackmail but this isn't quite the situation here... also I am trying out a new style... using second person narrative let me know what you think._

_pairing: ZoNa  
rating: T  
theme: blackmail but not the obvious_

**Beauty and the Blackmailer**

You find yourself dropping usual debts, starting fights with loose women and in general losing your grip on your emotions. Throughout it all he would simply sit there feigning disinterest and tossing you that smirk he knows you can't resist. He lets you unravel and when he feels like it, comes to find you and because its him and you're you, you can't turn him away. He makes you feel too good, gives you too much so that you can't walk away. Despite all your strength you don't have the courage to face him and you fear walking away from him.

You lie stretched out on your bed, his arm draped possessively across your hip and you're content in that moment but as usual you know it won't last. You can feel him shutting himself off from you again, the act is done, the compassion is gone. He starts to pull away and something inside of you snaps. Without being fully aware of your actions you grab his hand holding it to your hip. You've taken him by surprise and that in itself fives you some courage. You were never meant to be the blackmailed.

You steel your nerves, forcing yourself to take a deep breath before starting.

"You criticize me for collecting debts and show disdain for my use of blackmail but you're far worse."

You can't believe you finally got the words out, the thoughts had been plaguing you for weeks, months even.

He remains silent and your heart drops thinking he wasn't even going to acknowledge it. You never should have brought it up to begin with.

Then he grunts, it isn't much but it is a definite grunt and you know that's his way of saying he's listening. It's the closest you're going to get to an invitation to continue so you push forward.

"At least I'm straight forward about it, you do it so subtly that I feel like it's my fault."

His hand twitches slightly on your hip, the only indication that he is hearing your words. You finally know what you need to do and you stare fixedly at the ceiling, certain that he can hear your heart pounding.

"I won't deal with it anymore."

It comes out barely more than a whisper but you know he heard it. The implication hangs heavily in the air and with each passing second of silence you feel your heart breaking. Unshed tears sting your eyes and you mentally berate yourself because you had promised yourself you wouldn't cry. Not for him.

As the silence continues you know you need to follow through, kick him out of your bed. You open your mouth to speak, praying that your voice won't break. He beats you to it however, his voice filling the room, rough but sincere.

"I haven't done this before. I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

His grip tightens and his thumb slides to stroke your skin. You hear his words and understand what he's not saying. You hear the apology as clear as if he has said the words. You turn into his embrace, desperately seeking his mouth with yours. You reach up and run your fingers through the short hair, the tinkling of the earrings seeming to symbolize hope.

As he draws you in you pray that this time it will be different.


	47. Alone

_Sorry that it is sad... just matched my mood yesterday._

_no pairing  
rating: T_

**Alone**

He sat on the deck, his legs curled up to his chest and the treasured hat low over his eyes. It was the middle of the night and his crew was asleep. The darkness enveloped him and he felt the tears slowly travel down his cheeks.

During the day he always had to put on a bright smile, be the happy go-lucky captain and frankly, it was exhausting. Always being happy was a lot of effort and some nights he just wanted to lie there and cry. The others wouldn't understand. How could they relate to the loneliness he felt inside. He was surrounded by a fabulous crew full of his nakama. They were more than crewmates, they were nakama and they supported him just as he supported them. Yet he couldn't help but feel all alone.

He hugged his body as the tears fell silently, streaking his face and offering him no solace. He longed for solace, for comfort. Someone to remind him he wasn't all alone, to let him know he could break down sometimes. But a captain's responsibility never ended and he had to keep on being strong. He was the one to pick the others up when they were feeling down it wasn't supposed to be the other way around.

The night air was cold on his skin but he didn't care. Too wrapped up in the pain and sadness to notice such trivial things as temperatures. He cried for no reason and every reason. He mourned his loss of innocence, the fact that he had to act like a child to survive and he mourned for the day when everyone's dreams would be accomplished and they'd all really leave him.

Sitting on the deck in the cold darkness of night he cried because he could.


	48. Fairy Tales and Stolen Kisses

So am I awesome or what cookie baby? The more romantic version coming soon! (Different pairing)

_pairing: LuNa  
rating: T  
theme: Stolen Kiss – comedic version_

**Fairy Tales and Stolen Kisses**

He never would have done it but she looked so peaceful dozing on the deck and he had all those fairy tale ideas in his mind because of Usopp's stories. He had been telling the one about the princess who was sleeping and how she needed to be waken with a kiss. Nami had looked so inviting, lying there with her pink lips slightly open. He crossed over to her, standing over her quietly for a minute before doing anything, simply admiring her beauty.

Bending down he pressed his lips softly against hers, they were soft and pliable and just as in the fairy tale she woke up. Before she had fully awaken she started to kiss him back. Her lips moving smoothly against his, a reaction borne out of instinct rather than awareness. He let his tongue slip out and brush across her lips, tasting her and silently asking for entrance which she granted.

His tongue slid in caressing Nami's wetly before pulling back out and breaking away. When he removed the pressure of his lips on hers her eyes drifted open, catching sight of him they widened.

"Luffy!"

She shoved him backwards with such force that he fell over, knocking his hat off.

"Oww Nami! What was that for?" he whined.

"_What _was that for? That was for _molesting_ me!"

"Molesting you?"

"You can't just go around kissing people."

"You kissed me back."

"What? No I didn't. I was dreaming. You stole that kiss from me!"

"Oh well. I'm a pirate, pirates steal."

"Luffy!"

"..."

"You are going to owe me for that."

"If I gave you money I'd have bought it and not stolen it."

"What?"

"I'd have bought your kiss, and it wouldn't be stealing so then I didn't steal anything from you."

"I guess..."

"But then Sanji might find out you're selling kisses and he'll try."

"What! I' not selling them."

"So then I don't have to pay you."

"Argh! Luffy!"

When Zoro pulled him out of the water a few minutes later he still had a silly grin on his face. Maybe it hadn't been such a bad idea after all, he might just have to steal some more.


	49. Shadows

_I am on a roll tonight... this was a fabulous theme to work with. Puedes me dar un otro si lo quieres._

_Pairing: ZoTash  
rating: T  
theme: Stolen Kisses – serious version_

**Shadows**

The moon shone high in the sky casting an ethereal glow over the for once calm ocean. On one side of an island a large ship sat docked in the calm waters, the grinning skull of the jolly roger flying proudly in the light breeze. On the other side of the same island another ship sat docked, the proud insignia of the marines bright in the night.

The pirate ship sat docked in shallow waters and a lone figure emerged from below the deck, the customary katana missing from his hip. He looked up at the glowing orb before quietly climbing down the side of the ship, slipping into the water and making his way to the shore. From up in the crow's nest another figure smiled secretly to herself before returning her attention to the book in her hand.

A slim figure made its way through the labyrinth of the marine ship coming to the rope ladder that led to the hard ground below. A soldier offered her a salute as she walked past and clumsily she saluted him back before slipping away. She carried no weapons and moved lithely in the shadows, making her way through the sleeping town.

Below the statue of the town's smiling forefathers they met cloaked in the darkness. They immediately drew each other close, there wasn't a sense of urgency just a desire for proximity. His hand came up and gently brushed the dark blue hair out of her face, his fingers trailing down the side of her face, thumb stroking her cheekbone. She leaned into his touch a contented smile drifting onto her lips. The smile didn't quite reach her dark eyes and they glimmered with an unspeakable sadness. Her sadness seeped into him and a fierce desire to remove it surged in him. He brought his head down to hover over hers, his lips mere inches away, their breaths mingling together in the night air. Soft words were spoken into the night, calming words that would later be repeated as a mantra to get through the long, lonely nights.

She pressed up desperately bringing their lips together in a searching kiss that was suddenly filled with an urgency borne from separation. He returned it with equal need, dragging her body even closer to his. They were pressed so close they melded into one shadow dancing across the town square. The shadow shimmered across the cobblestones as the heated embrace continued, extensions showing here and there as limbs moved to better touch.

Then the shadow disappeared as the pair slid to the ground engulfed in the cover of the statue. No loud noises were made, the night instead being filled with the whisper of clothes being shed and the harsh breathing coming with exertion. All other noised were swallowed, muffled into sweaty flesh as they moved together stealing moments in the darkness.

As the moon slowly started to fade in the brightening sky the couple separated. Pressing together for one last stolen kiss before the day broke, revealing their cover. The sun rose to find each on their own ship with nothing more than the ghost of sensations left as proof of the night.


	50. Stockholm Syndrome

_pairing: ZoTash  
rating: T  
theme: kidnap_

**Stockholm Syndrome**

Tashigi walked through the quiet streets of whatever town they were currently docked at. It was getting late and the sun was almost down, just the last shreds of light illuminating the misty air causing the fog to look thicker than it actually was. She knew that once the last bit of sunlight disappeared below the horizon the fog would thicken and she wanted to be well on her way back to the ship before that happened. Without the reassuring light from the sun the fog would envelop everything in its path making people indiscernible from buildings. These were the type of nights she had been warned about as a child, the nights she had been forbidden from venturing out into the streets.

A chill worked its way through her body causing her to shiver unexpectedly and she subconsciously quickened her step. She felt the eerie sensation of being watched but turning around she couldn't make out any figures. Tashigi's hand automatically went to rest on the hilt on her katana as she continued on.

The next sequence of events happened so fast that Tashigi was only registering one thing before the next had already occurred. In a blur of movement something was behind her, jumping down from the top of some building. A firm hand clapped over her mouth trapping in any scream that might have come while another hand removed her katana from her waist. The presence was overwhelming and she couldn't tell how many men there were, could only tell that this was definitely a male and he seemed to be everywhere. A cloth of some sort was being tied over her eyes, her attacker seemed to be using his teeth to aid in the tying and she felt his breath hot on the back of her head. The displaced air causing her hair to rustle slightly and as a shiver ran down her spine she realized ashamedly that she was getting turned on.

She yelled at herself to get a grip, to do something but her body refused to listen and for some reason the fear had seeped out of her. She found herself moving easily with the slightest of nudges from her captor, instead of the panic and fear from a moment earlier she was overcome with a sense of calm and perhaps just a bit of excitement. She told herself this wasn't a normal or healthy reaction to being kidnapped. She had heard of captives falling in love with their captors but this was a little soon for that and her heart belonged to another. As Tashigi's mind slowly sorted through everything she was feeling and what was going on it finally dawned on her what exactly _was_ going on.

"Zoro!" she yelled into the hand.

The hand loosened slightly and she felt his hot breath on her neck, dancing over her ear causing goose bumps to rise on her sensitive skin.

"Yes?" he whispered hotly.

"What the hell are you doing?" the hand now loose enough for her to speak.

"Kidnapping you babe, what's it look like?"

"It looks like nothing. I can't see, take this thing off of me."

"You sure are bossy for a captive, maybe I should get you a gag."

"You wouldn't dare... eek! Put me down!"

"..."

"Roronoa Zoro you will put me down this instant or ..."

"Or what?"

"Or I... I won't sleep with you for a month."

"I can handle that. Can you?"

"Argh!"

She heard him chuckle lightly and she fell silent. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment at being carried around like a sack of potatoes in a blindfold. Sometimes she wondered what went through the swordsman's brain to make him think ideas like this were a good idea. You don't just go around kidnapping people because you want to, pirate or not. She pounded futilely on his back to show her indignation but it didn't faze him in the slightest.

Tashigi felt herself becoming drowsy and the harder she fought against it the stronger it got. She didn't want to fall asleep over Zoro's shoulder not knowing where they were going but within the darkness created by the blindfold and the comforting warmth emanating from Zoro's body she couldn't resist it. Slowly she drifted off, leaving the world and entering into a dreamless slumber.

When Tashigi woke she was being cradled in Zoro's arms and the blindfold was gone, the bandana securely back around his bicep. Her head was pressed against his chest and she could hear the reassuring beat of his heart. The moon was high in the sky dispelling some of the fog and Tashigi wondered how long she had been out for since Zoro was still walking.

"Zoro?"

"Hmm?"

"Where are we going, you must have been walking for hours by now."

"There's an old cottage that has been abandoned on the outskirts of the forest."

"Zoro?"

"Yeah?"

"The forest is in the other direction."

"Shit!"

Tashigi giggled and snuggled into his chest relishing in his warmth and the comfortingly familiar musk of sweat and steel. He turned around and headed in the direction of the forest mumbling muffled curses as he went. She figured his arms had to be sore by now and suggested she walk but he just ignored her and held her tighter. Tashigi smiled into his shirt secretly glad that he was carrying her.

They eventually made it to the small cottage, in its neglect vines had started to creep over the side of the old building and there was an abundance of weeds surrounding it. Vines had completely covered the door and without putting her down Zoro drew one of his katana and with a sweeping motion the vines fell to the ground cut. Tashigi rolled her eyes at his obvious display of masculinity but refrained from saying anything.

They made their way into the cottage, Zoro putting her down on an old cot that squeaked under the weight. Tashigi sat up on the bed adjusting her glasses and watching him move around the cottage. It wasn't very big and Zoro had to duck to make it through the doorway but it seemed solid and within a few minutes Zoro had a fire going the warmth spreading throughout the room and keeping the night chill at bay. Tashigi gathered all the blankets and pillows up off the cot and brought them down to the floor, creating a nest of sorts in front of the fireplace. Zoro sat down on the floor with her, drawing her into his arms, his hands playing idly with her hair.

Tashigi sighed contentedly, this was something she could get used to. Relaxing by the fire in Zoro's arms, their katana in a pile by the kitchen table. She wished she could stay kidnapped with him forever but that wasn't the reality and sooner or later she was going to have to return to it.

"You can't actually kidnap me." She said softly, her eyes trained on the flickering fire.

"I know."

Zoro's voice was sad and she understood that he craved this escape from reality as much as she did. She turned in his embrace to look up into his dark eyes, the emotion she saw in them seemed to reach out and embrace her and she pressed upwards seeking his lips. Their lips pressed together softly, sliding against the others in an unspoken need. They gave themselves up to the moment, forgetting about tomorrows and reality simply enjoying the present and the love that was filling it.


	51. All the Small Things

pairing: ZoSan  
rating: K

**All the Small Things**

Sanji noticed the small things that he did more than anything else. It was the little things that made their relationship special. Not that the sex wasn't great because it was. It was mind-numbing, earth moving, soul-searchingly great. All the small things were even better.

It was the way he would eat every scrap of food off his plate even when it was the same thing they had eaten for the last week.

It was the way just when he was getting down to his last pack of cigarettes a fresh carton would appear on his bed as if by magic.

It was the way when they made port he would come into town to help carry groceries without being asked.

It was the way he would always stay up with him when he had night watch.

It was the way he would hold him close and press feather light kisses to the back of his head.

It was the way he could say 'I love you' in any language but Japanese.

It was all the small things that made Sanji love his swordsman even more.


	52. Personal What?

_pairing: LuNa  
rating: T  
theme: personal space_

**Personal What?**

Luffy understood things that some people would never have dreamed of knowing. He could instinctively pick out the strongest fighter in their enemies. Luffy understood the concept of true justice, not the World Government's messed up idea of justice but real justice. She had seen it happen time and time again, with Vivi and many others, he always knew what to say when it mattered. He understood more than anyone gave him credit for and still there was so much he didn't get.

Luffy did not understand that not everybody was as indestructible as him. He had a knack for finding adventures that were often dangerous and usually deadly. With all the complicated and intricate things that the young boy understood it still amazed her that he couldn't grasp the simplistic concept of personal space.

To Luffy there was no such thing as personal space and so it happened that more times than not he invaded everyone's space. He didn't do it to be intimidating and he didn't even recognize that he shouldn't be doing it. So it really shouldn't have surprised her when all of a sudden his bright grinning face was inches away from her.

"Aaah!" she screamed, startled.

"Whatcha screaming for, Nami?"

"Luffy! How many times have I told you _**not**_ to do that."

"Do what?"

"Invade my personal space."

"What do you mean?"

Nami had to close her eyes and count to ten to ensure she didn't rip her captain's head off of his rubbery neck. As it was her hands gripped the worn fabric of his trademark vest and pressed her face into his.

"Stop. Invading. My. Personal. Space. You. Are. Too. Close." She snarled.

"You're the one bringing me closer, Nami." He replied with an easy grin.

The moron had a point and Nami seethed as she thought of a way to deal with the problem that didn't leave them without a captain

"You know I could always kill you and collect on your bounty" she threatened.

Luffy had the nerve to laugh. Sure it was an idle threat but still, _laughing_. The sound of his easy laughter swirled around her, he was so close it seemed to envelop her. Everything else faded away and through a haze of red fury she saw his cheerful face still only a fraction of an inch away from her. She snarled again, deep in her throat but his infuriating grin only widened and she felt her control snap.

It was as if her brain suddenly disconnected from her body and she was acting purely on instinct. In that instant that she let her instincts guide her she found her lips pressed forcefully against his, dragging the boy even closer. It occurred to her as his lips moved with hers that he didn't seem all that surprised by the sudden turn and her passion increased. She dragged him even closer stretching herself out under him, the whole length of their bodies lining up. Personal space was a thing of the past as they both strived to get closer eliminating any space between them.

As Luffy's hand slid down the back of her thigh Nami decided that perhaps personal space was overrated after all.


	53. Twelve Days

_pairing: ZoSan  
rating: T  
theme: Christmas_

**Twelve Days of Christmas**

_On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me a black eye._

The day had started like any other day of the year. The cook got up ridiculously early to begin preparations for breakfast and the rest of the crew slept on. One by one the rest of the crew woke up and made their way up on to the deck. Breakfast was served and the regular flurry of utensils, hands and fists ensued. It was Zoro's turn for dishes duty and after the usual gripping between him and Sanji he stood stoically with a towel waiting to dry the dishes the blonde handed him.

He didn't know what started the fight, it could have been anything really. All Zoro knew was suddenly the towel was dropped and blades and feet were flashing across the small kitchen. Zoro moved quickly, dodging lethal blows and delivering back just as bad. Everything was a flurry of movements when suddenly he felt a stinging pain in his right eye and he was knocked backward. He recovered quickly, transitioning into a defensive position but the fight was over. Sanji stared at him in horror and Zoro could feel the bruise starting to form, he growled disgusted with himself and tried to goad the cook into continuing but Sanji simply dropped his foot and walked over to the sink. Sighing in defeat Zoro replaced his katana and picked the fallen towel up moving obediently beside the cook. They finished the dishes in silence.

_On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me two broken ribs._

Zoro woke and stretched the kinks out of his back, he cast a critical eye over the ship and out to the horizon reassuring himself that he hadn't missed anything. He could see the faint light glowing from the kitchen and a small smile crossed his lips. With one more look out across the calm ocean he left the crow's nest. He slipped in to the kitchen without making a sound and watched the cook move lithely across the room. The blonde was humming a tune to himself while he worked, chopping vegetables at inhuman speed and beating eggs deftly, he practically danced between the stove and the counter oblivious to his new audience.

Zoro knew the instant Sanji realized he wasn't alone. The chopping didn't slow but the supple muscles of his back tightened ever so slightly and his weight shifted on to one foot. He knew what would happen before it did so when Sanji suddenly spun around his foot shooting towards Zoro with unnerving accuracy he was prepared. Zoro trapped the foot in his hands and in the split second of surprise yanked him forward. Sanji started to fall backwards but Zoro was there holding him up and crashing their lips together in a needy kiss that left both of them breathless. It only took the blonde a second to kiss him back, hands gripping at Zoro's back and neck dragging him closer. Zoro whirled the cook around smashing him into the wall and descending upon him. He was about to claim Sanji's mouth once more when an anguished cry was ripped from the delicate lips.

"You shitty swordsman! You broke my fucking ribs!"

Just like that the mood evaporated and Zoro's face went ashen as Sanji clutched his side where he had crashed into the door handle.

"I'll go get Chopper." He said, quietly leaving the kitchen.

_On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me three concussions._

Zoro lay dazed on the deck not quite believing what had just happened. His head throbbed and as he was aware of every fibre of his being he could already sense the lump forming on his forehead. It was a good thing the black eye was mostly faded, he could only imagine how gruesome he looked in this moment, faded black eye and bumps all over his head.

"That's super unlucky dude!" Franky guffawed beside him.

Zoro would have argued but the cyborg had a point. It was unlucky enough to get one concussion from his own crewmate but this wasn't the first one. No, this was the third concussion Sanji had given him _that_ day. The first one had been easily forgiven, he had been a little over eager that morning catching the swordsman disturbingly off guard and when Sanji had pushed him backward on the bed he had managed to smack his head off the headboard. Zoro's vision had gone black and he'd come to with a worried reindeer peering at him intently and shining bright lights in his eyes.

The second concussion had of course been an accident, maybe. It had been during lunch and the usual chaos was in full swing. The hyperactive captain trying to steal as much food as possible amidst the shouts and punches. Sanji had been wielding a frying pan, shaking it menacingly at Luffy for attempting to steal his precious Nami-swan's food. Somehow he had lost his grip (Zoro figured it had something to do with his vantage point over Nami) and the cast iron frying pan had gone sailing across the table only to hit Zoro square in the head. Once again the furry doctor had diagnosed a concussion.

This time there had been no mistaking the intent. The cook had meant to hit him, perhaps not hard enough for a concussion but the slightly chagrined look on his angelic face didn't change the fact that he had thrown the hammer at him. Of course it hadn't been entirely unprovoked, if he was being honest with himself he would admit he had asked for it. The cook had been chatting with Usopp who was out on deck working on some new invention and Zoro had been attempting to doze against the rail. Robin and Nami were sunbathing nearby and the archaeologist had asked a simple enough question which had started the whole thing.

"Swordsman-san how did you get your first concussion?"

Zoro could have lied, he could have simply said he hit his head but no instead he had been feeling petty and he had launched into a detailed account of Sanji's enthusiasm that morning. He had barely gotten started when the hammer and hit him in the middle of his forehead. That night Sanji had stayed on his side of the bed only touching him to violently shake him awake every few hours.

_On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me four fractured bones._

Zoro hid in the crow's nest trying to get some much needed sleep. His head was vaguely sore from yesterday's bumps made worse by the lack of sleep. He tuned out the usual shouts and laughter from the deck only too well being able to visualise Usopp chasing Luffy and Chopper around the deck. He closed his eyes and focused on the sound of his steady breathing. He could feel himself drifting closer to sleep and he continued to focus on the breathing. He was exhaling when a new sound reached his ears and he realized someone was entering the crow's nest. The faint smell of nicotine was distinguishable in the air and it didn't surprise him that the cook had sought him out. He better be here to apologize for yesterday Zoro thought bitterly without opening his eyes.

"Oi Zoro."

That definitely didn't sound like an apology so he kept his eyes closed however a small smirk slipped on to his lips. This was not the right thing to do however and Zoro could feel the annoyance and anger rolling off of Sanji. The next thing he registered was the sense of movement and he could perfectly picture the cook launching himself across the room at Zoro, his foot extended. He waited until the last moment and then rolled deftly out of the way. Sanji tried to correct himself mid-air but it was too late and he went crashing to the floor amidst the weights Zoro left lying around. There was a sickening crunch followed by a startled gasp and all the colour draining out of Sanji's face. Sanji's arm was resting at a strange angle and Zoro could see a bone poking up threatening to break the skin.

Later that day Zoro sat beside Sanji in Chopper's infirmary watching the blonde sleep. Chopper had given him some painkillers that had knocked him out while he set the bones. His arm was broken a few inches below the elbow and fractured in three other spots. Zoro spent another sleepless night beside the broken cook his face creased in worry.

_On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me five times the debt._

The next day Sanji was feeling much better, they had been clean breaks and were starting to heal nicely. Nami had forced him to allow her to do the cooking for the day and Sanji moved around in a slight daze due to the meds and the lack of something to do. Zoro wasn't getting off so easily. Sanji didn't blame him but Nami had decided as punishment for making her do the cooking and for hurting Sanji again he would have to do a list of chores she had drawn up. He was currently trimming her precious tangerine bushes being careful not to over trim them since she had given him precise directions and heavy threats.

He was focusing on one branch that seemed to be dancing in the slight breeze gritting his teeth when suddenly an arm slid around his waist. He felt the familiar warmth of Sanji pressing into his back, could smell the nicotine in the breeze. Sanji moved his breath hot on Zoro's neck and his tongue darted out to press behind his ear. Zoro gasped as Sanji's lips closed around his ear lobe sucking greedily as his hand slipped lower. In the sudden onslaught of sensations Zoro accidentally snapped the cutters shut and with a sense of doom he hear a branch fall heavily to the ground. In the sudden silence the thud seemed to echo across the deck and suddenly Nami was on the deck screaming at him as he stared horrified at the branch on the deck full of juicy tangerines that were now rolling across the deck. Sanji laughed lightly in his ear mumbling a chagrined "oops" as Zoro's debt was multiplied by five.

_On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me six bullet wounds._

As the sun was shining high in the sky the next day the Thousand Sunny was relatively back to normal. Sanji still wore a cast but the pain had dulled and he was able to resume his cooking duties. Zoro was once again in the crow's nest sweating away in an attempt to avoid both the sea witch and the cook. He was on his 2000th rep when the relative peace was shattered by a cannon landing in the water a few inches away from the ship. With an excited cry from Luffy the fight was on.

The marines flooded the ship brandishing weapons of all sorts and confronting the Strawhats head on. In a split second Zoro was in the thick of it katana drawn and flashing. He could hear the fight going on all around him but couldn't spare the glance to see how the others were doing. He worked quickly and efficiently trying to clear as many as possible as quick as he could desperate to get to Sanji. He knew the cook could take care of himself but that didn't stop him from worrying and besides the blonde still had a broken arm.

As he cleared the area around him he scanned the deck frantically for the familiar golden hair seeing it disappear around the corner followed by a group of marines. Without a second thought he took off after them slicing his way there effortlessly. His sole focus was reaching Sanji and he barely registered when a bullet went whizzing by managing to knick him in the side. The blood was flowing freely when he reached the blonde and found him surrounded by marines with guns drawn. Zoro didn't think twice about it, he knew he wasn't bulletproof but that didn't matter at the moment as he launched himself into the ring. He felt the impact of the bullets and his vision blurred slightly with pain but he forced it away continuing to attack the marines. He felt one last bullet tear into his leg before he collapsed on the deck in a pool of blood some his, some the marines.

That night it was Sanji who stayed up restlessly beside Zoro in the infirmary, his eyes shining suspiciously as he gripped Zoro's still hand.

_On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me seven bubbling burns._

Zoro slept until mid afternoon the next day, his body slowly recovering from the many bullet wounds he had suffered. Most had simply grazed him but a few had lodged in him requiring Chopper to remove the bullets and stitch up the holes. When he woke Sanji was still beside his bed, hand still stiff around his. The blonde had dark circles under his eyes and his forehead was still creased with worry.

"Careful blondie, you'll get wrinkles." Zoro teased with a yawn.

"What the hell did you think you were doing jumping in there like that? You could have been killed. You're lucky you're alive you shitty swordsman." His voice shook ever so slightly.

"But I'm fine so don't worry about it."

Sanji glared at him for another minute before getting up grumbling something about getting him some food. He returned a few minutes later with a plate of steaming dumplings but Zoro was no longer lying on the bed. Sanji stared at the empty bed dumbfounded and Zoro let out a chuckle from behind him where he was putting his boots on. Sanji whirled around a reprimand on his lips but what happened next froze the words on his lips. The action of whirling around sent the slippery dumplings flying off the plate and as luck would have it directly at Zoro. Seven dumplings hit him smack in the chest sticking to his skin for a second before falling to the ground. They were there long enough however and when they fell they left behind seven bubbling burns bright red against his tanned skin.

"Damn." Zoro breathed.

_On the eight day of Christmas my true love gave to me eight minutes unconscious._

Zoro felt like an idiot as he lay on the deck in the shadow of a corner. The burns barely stung but still between the cook and Chopper he was covered in a thick burn cream covering his torso . The only areas not covered by the cream were covered by the thick gauze and tape from his other wounds. He hid in the shadows trying to get some undisturbed sleep free of the prodding and worries of the rest of the crew. Sure he was a little banged up but he had suffered through worse before and lived so he didn't get what the big deal was. Lady Luck was not shining on the swordsman however, or the cook for that matter. Not long after he had drifted to sleep the cook passed by balancing trays full of treats and drinks for his precious angels. Zoro was so well hidden in the shadows that Sanji didn't notice him or the leg sticking out. Sanji went flying his head smacking into the railing as he went down and the trays clattering to the deck.

"Sanji?"

The cook didn't respond as he was out cold. Zoro cursed loudly and called for Chopper who rushed over and flew into a panicked frenzy calling for a doctor. With a sigh Zoro reminded the reindeer that he was in fact one who then blushed embarrassedly and hurried over to examine the unconscious cook. Chopper deemed the cook to be alright and rushed off to fetch something to rouse him from unconsciousness. An excruciating eight minutes later Sanji came too groaning groggily and swearing at Zoro. With another sigh Zoro went back to sleep.

_On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me nine hours of food poisoning._

Sanji slipped into the room quietly and Zoro could hear his distinct tread move lightly across the room. The bed shifted slightly as he lithely settled on the mattress and Zoro opened one eye to look at his visitor. The cook offered him a dish from which an appetizing aroma wafted out.

"Peace offering." He explained simply.

Zoro sat up and pressed a quick kiss to the blonde's lips before taking the dish and digging in. He wolfed down the food, his mouth filling with the savoury flavours of salmon and lemon and a couple of complimentary spices he didn't know the name of.

"Thanks love cook."

Sanji simply took the empty dish and disappeared out the door to continue preparations for dinner. Closing his eyes with a satisfied smile Zoro drifted back to sleep. He woke up suddenly an hour later with his stomach rolling and he dashed up the stairs to the edge of the deck. Leaning over the rail he emptied the contents of his stomach into the ocean the spray of the water cooling his feverish forehead. With a groan he rested his head on the rail a hand clutching his churning stomach. He spent the next several hours emptying all the contents of his stomach and then some while the cook rubbed his back and murmured sincere apologies.

_On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me ten stinging scratches._

Zoro stretched lazily as the sun shone through the port hole bathing him in light and rousing him from sleep. Idly he wondered what misadventure was in store for him today. Between the cook and him there had already been fractures, broken ribs, black eyes, concussions, food poisoning, bouts of unconsciousness, burns and bullet wounds. He wasn't sure how much more his body could take without a chance to recover some. The black eye had faded now and the bumps had gone down but Chopper insisted the stitches stay in for another day or two.

Surprisingly the day passed as normal as usual. Sanji cooked an elaborate lunch being careful to double check all the ingredients so as not to serve something gone bad again. When Chopper was occupied with Luffy Zoro snuck up to the crow's nest to start his training regime revelling in the burn of his muscles. After dinner Zoro was once again in the kitchen helping with dishes this time without mishap. Zoro drained the sink as Sanji put the last plate away.

"You know ero-cook after all that food I could use a little exercise."

"You know you're not supposed to be training."

"That's not exactly what I had in mind."

Zoro stalked closer to Sanji as he caught the meaning of his words, his eyes lighting up and then darkening with desire. They flew together mouth searching and hands groping, the rough plaster of Sanji's cast scratched against a faded burn on Zoro's chest and he hissed lightly but pulled the cook closer. It didn't take long for clothes to be stripped off, a shirt was tossed over the shoulder and he heard something clatter to the ground but he didn't care. They started to move towards the table but didn't make it collapsing on the floor beside it. Sanji's nails grappled against Zoro's sweating back as he pushed into the cook again and again their grunts and moans mingling together in the charged air. He could feel blood drip down his back along with the sweat as Sanji's nails broke skin but didn't care focused solely on the feeling growing deep within his belly and the writhing blonde beneath him.

They came in a rush of screams and muffled curses clinging to each other desperately. After a moment their breathing slowed down and their hearts stopped trying to break through their chests. With one last languid kiss Zoro pulled out of Sanji and rolled over on to his back. No sooner had his back hit the ground then he let out a strangled yelp jumping up his hand reaching around to his stinging back. Confused he brushed off a bunch of tiny granules and heard Sanji let out a low groan followed by mirthless laughter.

"Salt." He said simply.

"What?" Zoro asked as his back continued to sting.

"You rolled on to salt."

Looking at the floor he noticed a pile of salt beside an empty salt shaker broken in two. The day had been so close to being over too and of course something had to happen. He settled on a chair a pout pulling at his lips as he tried to ignore the stinging. He heard Sanji moving behind him but he refused to look, content to simply sit there and pout. Then something cool and wet was brushing across his back and Sanji placed a kiss at the base of his neck. Zoro sighed and rested his head on the table as Sanji gently cleaned out his scratches covering each one with a soft kiss before moving on to the next.

_On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me eleven brand new stitches._

The next day found them fighting as usual, flashing across the deck in a blur of feet and blades. Luffy was twisted around the mast watching his nakama with glee while the others smartly stayed out of reach of the couple's fury. Every now and then Chopper would plead uselessly that they weren't in any shape to be fighting but as usual his concerns went unheard. Sanji managed to land a kick to Zoro's chest sending the swordsman skidding backwards a few feet but he recovered quickly and charged forward once more. Luffy cheered above them as blow after blow was traded. They paused for a brief second Sanji's foot pressed against the cross of Zoro's katana but then with a smirk they both leapt backwards only to charge forward once again. There was a flash of metal and then Sanji let out a strangled curse as the blade sliced deftly down the length of his sleeve ruining the jacket.

"Wanna surrender?" Zoro teased and Sanji simply launched himself into a flying kick.

The blonde twirled in the air ready to bring his foot and all his weight behind it cracking on to the swordsman's skull. Zoro however managed to dodge to the side his katana slicing out as he moved. There was a painful grunt followed by a spray of red and then Sanji crumbled on the ground with a thud.

"Sanji!" Zoro cried out his katana dropping to the ground.

Sanji moved to stand up ready to continue the fight but his arm dripped with blood and as Chopper rushed on to the scene the fight was over. Eleven stitches later both of them sat in silence as Nami laid into them about not killing the other.

"We have enough enemies as it is without you two helping them. The next time one of you injures the other you're going to owe me big. I am so sick of seeing you two lying in here bleeding and passed out because of your own nakama!"

Both guys nodded their head mutely as the navigator went on a bit longer before storming out of the infirmary. When the door slammed shut behind her they exchanged amused glances before bursting out in loud laughter. It had been one hell of a week and a half.

_On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me twelve long-stemmed roses._

Zoro woke up sore and stiff from the day before and turned to pull Sanji closer to him. The blonde moved easily into his embrace and Zoro bent down to inhale the soft scent that was purely Sanji, burrowing his face in the silken blonde hair. His arms around him he drifted back to sleep a smile on his face.

He woke again later but Sanji was still sleeping so he slipped out of the bed quietly and quickly showered before leaving the room. They had arrived at a small town the night before and the couple had taken advantage of the situation to find a hotel. Zoro wandered the street aimlessly watching as the town slowly woke up and shop keepers opened their doors and set up their booths.

Turning the corner he spotted something red out of the corner of his eye and he instinctively moved towards it. He conversed briefly with the shopkeeper, pointing out what he wanted and handing over the desired money with a grimace as it put a dent into the meagre amount he had. The streets were infused with life as he made his way back to the hotel where his lover waited. It took longer than he expected since he hadn't been paying attention when he had left earlier. Eventually he found the hotel after unsuccessfully trying to get into a room at a different hotel across town.

When he slipped back into the hotel room he smiled ruefully at the cook who was still stretched out on the bed his blonde hair dishevelled and the sunlight gleaming off of his pale back. Sanji turned to look at him and a smile stretched across his features, he smiled coyly at the swordsman and invited him back to bed in a husky purr. Zoro crossed the room quickly, toeing off his boots as he went. When he got to the bed he pulled the present out from behind him and offered them to the startled blonde.

"You bought me flowers?" Sanji asked slowly taking the dozen red roses and inhaling their sweet scent.

"I thought you'd like them better than stitches." Zoro replied with a sheepish chuckle.

Sanji grinned and tossed his arms around Zoro's neck bouquet and all, bringing the swordsman down for a long, heady kiss as the past 11 days were forgotten.


	54. Fatal Secrecy

_Pairing: Robin/Vivi (BW era)  
rating: T  
theme: bad day_

**Fatal Secrecy**

Vivi shuffled back to her room, her shoulders slumped and her high ponytail tugging at her hair. Once the door was safely shut behind her she released it letting the aquamarine locks fall softly around her shoulders and she let out a small sigh. Today had been rough, it was days like these that she felt as if she were too naive and young to pull this off. She was never going to save her country this way.

She was startled out of her musing by a knock on her door. Thinking it was probably only Mr 9 she called out for him to enter. To her surprise it wasn't the unusual man she had befriended standing in her doorway but the top lady herself. She wore her long, snowy white jacket, open to reveal the skimpy purple skirt and corset underneath.

"Miss Wednesday."

Vivi's heart stopped and her breath caught in her throat. She found she couldn't speak and she nodded in what she hoped was a suave move. If Miss All-Sunday was here there was trouble. One of the lesser members usually delivered bad news, the Unluckies in particular. If Crocodile's right-hand woman was in her room then Vivi could only assume that the gig was up. They had found out who she was, they knew she was a poser and were going to dispose of her. As Miss All-Sunday smiled slightly Vivi could only pray that it would be quick and that Carue would manage to escape and report her failure to her father.

"Could I come in?" Miss All-Sunday asked smoothly.

Vivi nodded her head, what would be the point of saying no. If she were to be killed they wouldn't care if she invited them in or not. Miss All-Sunday stepped into the small room, closing the door behind her and lithely crossing over to perch on the edge of Vivi's tidy bed. Vivi fidgeted nervously a foot away while Miss All-Sunday took in her room, her brilliant blue eyes met her dark ones and she was motioned to take a seat beside the statuesque woman. Sitting beside her Vivi couldn't help but feel no more than a little girl playing pretend.

"How was your day Miss Wednesday?" came the calm question.

"Fine." Vivi answered immediately.

"Is that so? It seemed like you were having a bit of a rough time."

"No I'm fine. Just a bit of an off day." She found herself confessing.

"Some days are harder than others. There's always those days that the biggest struggle is getting up and facing the world."

Miss All-Sunday's voice had a ribbon of sadness running through it and Vivi couldn't help but feel for the older woman, hearing the sincerity in her words.

"That's true but we have to keep going on. We have to do what we can no matter what." Vivi said, not sure who she was trying to reassure.

Miss All-Sunday offered her a sad smile before reaching out to gently caress the side of her face. Her actions were tender and confusing but Vivi still leaned into the gentle touch. She felt the other woman's long fingers thread through her loose hair and comb downward, the slight pull comforting and enticing at the same time. Her thumb brushed across Vivi's bottom lip, the blue eyes focused intensely as the tip of Vivi's tongue darted out to moisten her lips, brushing the thumb in the process. A shiver ran through her and almost in slow motion they moved towards each other. Their lips meeting in the faintest of touches. A small brush of flesh against flesh before they pulled back.

"Neither of us are who we say we are, each carrying a fatal secret and fighting to get by."

Miss All-Sunday whispered the words, her breath fanning across Vivi's lips which were tingling to be touched again.

"We can't do this." Vivi whispered back as she moved closer.

Their lips met again, this time harder. The contours of her lips pressing firmly into those of the older woman. They were soft and pliable yet firm and demanding and she couldn't get enough. She pressed herself closer to the warmth emanating from the other woman, craving the contact. Long, delicate fingers were in her hair, pulling her closer and gripping her there. Oxygen was becoming a necessity but Vivi didn't want to break the contact for fear that if it were broken it would remain so. Her head swam as she continued to move her lips forcefully against the skilled ones of Miss All-Sunday. Suddenly the grip in her hair wasn't pulling her closer but pulling her back. They drew part and Vivi took in a deep lungful of air, her eyes heavy with lust and lack of oxygen.

"Tell me your name." She said it like a command but Vivi knew it was a request.

"Vi-.." she almost said it before she remembered her secret, "Venus" she said blushing.

"Then I shall be Aphrodite" came the chuckled reply.

Vivi looked down, her hair falling forward like a curtain to hide her embarrassment. Soft fingers were under her chin, pulling her face up and tucking the shimmering blue hair behind her ear. Vivi looked into the blue eyes and saw the desire, the turmoil and compassion that she was sure were mirrored in her own. She closed her eyes against them, trying to be strong, trying to resist. She couldn't afford to form anymore attachments here, and certainly not with this woman.

A soft kiss was pressed lightly against her closed eyelid and Vivi's mouth fell open on a soft gasp.

"My Venus..." another kiss to the other eyelid. "My beautiful, sweet Venus."

As another kiss skirted tentatively across her cheekbones, trailing down to her jaw Vivi admitted defeat. Months later when she saw the shockingly blue eyes staring up at her amidst a sea of familiar faces she couldn't help but smile. Trailing a finger over the lips on the weathered paper she whispered softly to the night.

"My own Aphrodite."


	55. Pandora's Box

Pairing: Franky/Robin  
Rating: T  
Theme: Pandora's Box

**Pandora's Box**

He had heard many myths growing up, Tom had loved to entertain them with ancient stories of heroes and gods. On the days where Kokoro was bothering him he would always pull out the myth of Pandora and her box of evils. Kokoro would drink and laugh as Tom told the story of the creation of women as punishment to mankind. He would tell them how she released all of her evils into the world, keeping hope locked away and with her always. To Franky it had always seemed like hope came in the form of a woman.

Staring at the raven-haired beauty in front of him he could easily picture her as a goddess, tall, elegant and a force to be reckoned with. Watching her brilliant blue eyes flash and put up shields he was reminded of Pandora and her box. She had delivered so many evils on to the world throughout her life, but then so had he. Yet she still clung tight to her hope. Her dreams were safely locked away, unwilling to let them get out and escape her.

To Franky she was that last thing in the box. She was hope waiting to be released. All he had to do was convince her that by opening up she wouldn't lose hope. Make her see that hope would stay with her, with them.

Offering her a beaming grin he thought about all the excitement she had brought to his life. Everything from the Enie's Lobby events, to her special "clutch" attack and including the daily pleasantries of being nakama with her. She was his very own Pandora, his weakness he couldn't fight. The one thing he needed despite the struggles.

If only he could convince her to open up.


	56. Mask

Rating: T

**Mask**

They were all around him, surrounding him. Laughing, smiling, having a good time.

Friends.

Yet he still felt as if he was alone in the vast and treacherous sea. He still feared that one day he would wake up and they would all be gone.

It was all too good to be true.

Someone like him couldn't deserve such an amazing and talented group of friends. One by one they would realize that he was a fake, one by one they would turn away from him, One by one they would leave him alone.

They were everything to him but he couldn't possibly be that much to them.

It was all too much to bear sometimes and alone the grief and fears would pour out, his body shaking in the dark. But when the light shone he put on a brave face. He smiled and laughed.

He played the part of the carefree captain. He put on his mask to hide the pain.

Yet with every laugh and joke there was the fear that he would end up alone with his mask.


	57. In Out

Pairing: RoSan  
Rating: T

**In. Out.**

In. Out. In. Out.

He moved above her in a steady rhythm.

In. Out. In. Out.

He was in her, as close to her as humanly possible.

In. Out. In. Out.

He whispered lies across her sweaty skin.

In. Out. In. Out.

She had never felt more alone.


	58. Ribbons and Reality

Rating: K+  
Theme: Childhood

**Ribbons and Reality**

The wind caught the ribbon in her hair. Pulling it loose and setting it free.

The smooth red ribbon floating in the wind, dancing in front of her, mocking her with its freedom.

She stared enviously at it as it floated away.

She sat on her rock with her book and stared unseeing at the ocean.

She painfully wanted to be that ribbon, leaving this rock and venturing out into the world. Discovering friends and freedom.

That wasn't her reality though. Her reality was being the youngest archaeologist in a small town where her own family didn't want her. Her reality was to serve others and escape in books.

She didn't know it yet but her reality was about to change.


	59. Shadow in the Fog

Rating: T

**Shadow in the Fog**

He was nothing more than a shadow in the fog. Shrouded in the concealing mist he watched and only ever interfered if absolutely necessary. Loguetown had been the sole time but he hadn't been able to let his youngest son's adventure end so soon. He stayed out of sight, his lifestyle not allowing him to interact with his family. That's not to say he didn't know what was going on. He saw each new wanted poster and rise in power, each win and each failure. From the fog he shared their joys and their pain destined to be nothing more than a shadow.


	60. Nakama

Rating: T

**Nakama**

He watched her run through the crowds of townspeople who loved and supported her. She weaved in and out without stopping to say goodbye to any of them. He wasn't all that surprised really, she never had been one for the tearful goodbye scene. Suddenly she was leaping off the deck, soaring through the air and landing on the ship that was her new home, with a crew that was her new family. When the wallets hit the deck he let out a loud laugh because she was Bellemere's daughter through and through. He couldn't hold the that against her however when he saw the grin that lighted her face. She had had a hard life, harder than anyone ever should have and she had taken the entire town's safety on her shoulders. Then the small rubber boy and his friends had come along and pulled her up and removed the weight. He had finally allowed her to live, she had nakama that would worry about her safety and fight for her. He would always worry for her but he knew she had nakama she could rely on. His throat was tight with emotions so when the doctor handed him the sheet of paper he struggled not to let the tears fall.


	61. Hunted

_For my anonymous reviewer who is a Robin x Mihawk fan. I couldn`t do a sequel but here is a new story for you._

Pairing: Robin x Mihawk  
Rating: T

**Hunted**

Golden eyes met cobalt ones, both blazing with passion. She wasn`t surprised that he had found her, he always seemed to manage. Even as they came together she knew it would be pointless to ever try and hide from him. Those keen eyes saw everything and his sharp mind made him a deadly hunter and once again she was the prey.

He had left his sword behind, the only weapon was the small dagger around his neck. Her hands worked their way under his long coat, sliding along firm muscles and sliding it off of his shoulders. His chest was well-defined, smooth skin pulled taut over muscles that rippled as he made short work of her buttons and disposed of her shirt and bra in one fluid motion. Her pants followed and she fumbled with his belt as they stumbled back to the nearest flat surface which this time happened to be a wall.

Hands searched frantically as they continued to kiss, drinking from each other`s lips as if they were parched. Suddenly she was being lifted up, her back sliding against the wall even as she curled down to keep their lips connected. Then she was moving on him and their lips parted as she let out a breathy cry at the thick penetration.

Her legs tightened around his waist while her hands gripped his shoulder and the wall behind her. Her head fell back as his mouth moved to one full breast, suckling and nipping at the peaked nipple. They moved with practiced movements that always had them looking forward to the next time. She clawed at the wall as her orgasm ripped through her taut body, clenching around him and spurring him to his own climax.

As they both came down from the high he carried her over to the bed that was only a few feet away. Together they collapsed on the made bed, closing their eyes to recuperate before the next round.


	62. Hard to Reach

Pairing: Robin x Nami  
Rating: T

**Hard to Reach**

Nami hummed to herself contentedly as she lathered soap along her legs, inhaling the sweet scent of tangerines. The bath was perhaps one of the best additions that came with the Thousand Sunny. A girl liked to relax and soak every now and then. She had her orange hair piled on top of her head a few tendrils having slipped loose clung to her neck in the moist air. The air was thick with steam and it had been awhile since the navigator had felt this relaxed.

She moved from her legs to her arms and back, wanting to be sure she got every inch of skin. She couldn't afford to slack off on her cleaning rituals just because she lived on a ship with several unhygienic boys. Nami twisted her body trying to reach her back but as always finding some difficulties. Suddenly the cloth was being pulled out of her hand and gently scrubbing at all the hard to reach places along her back.

"Aiee!" she squeaked in surprise.

"Relax Navigator-san, it is only me."

Nami followed the sound of her voice to see Robin standing near the doorway a mysterious smile on her lips and her arms crossed in front of her. It didn't take Nami long to figure out that the archaeologist had grown an extra hand to aid Nami in her bathing. A faint blush stained her cheeks and she hoped that the older woman couldn't make it out through the steam.

"I could leave." Robin suggested sweetly, the hand disappearing and the cloth dropping into the water.

In the split second it took Nami to reply a thousand possibilities ran through her mind. What it all boiled down to however was that Robin was beautiful and intelligent. Nami admired the older woman and if she were honest with herself even had a secret crush on her. However judging by the twinkle in the blue eyes across the room it wasn't so secret after all. Whatever were to happen the two women would remain friends and so Nami let a flirtatious smile grace her moist lips.

"You might be able to help better over here and then I could return the favour."

Robin's smile widened ever so slightly and she calmly sauntered over to the edge of the bath. She sat down on the lip of the tub and smiled teasingly at the younger woman.

"Here?"

Nami smiled back up at her and let a teasing disapproval light her face. Sighing with false exasperation.

"Well if you were to help from there you would just make a mess. Spilling water all over the floor. You best come in the bath."

"But I am dressed and I wouldn't want to get my clothes wet."

"Don't worry I have a solution for that problem as well."

Nami let her tongue slip out to moisten her lips before rising onto her knees in front of Robin. Ever so slowly she brought her hands to the hem of Robin's tank top and started to lift it upwards. Robin stood up, pulling the material from Nami's fingers and quickly removing it herself. Nami watched in admiration as the older woman removed the rest of her clothing, taking her time to fold them neatly with a teasing smirk. Nami let a low growl slip past her lips as Robin stacked her neatly folded clothes.

Finally Robin was back in front of her, stepping over the edge and slipping into the warm water with a contented purr. She sat across from Nami so they were facing each other in the bath, Robin's pale skin soon developing a slight flush from the warmth. Nami let her fingers trail lightly down Robin's leg before running back up the smooth skin, barely creating a disturbance in the water.

"You'll have to be closer than that to reach my back." Nami purred.

Robin slid closer dutifully but Nami shook her head in disapproval until Robin slid even closer pulling Nami into her lap as she did. Nami's legs wrapped behind Robin and she draped her arms over her shoulders, linking her fingers lightly behind Robins neck.

"That's better." She murmured softly.

Nami bent her head down ever so slightly and Robin caught her lips with her own. The kiss was slow and sensual, both women taking their time to explore the other. As they embraced in the warm bath water Nami felt Robin reaching all those hard, guarded places, including her heart.


	63. Entertainment

Pairings: None; general nakama-shipping  
Rating: T

**Entertainment**

Life on the Thousand Sunny was interesting, it was a voyage that came complete with "in-flight" entertainment. Whatever you were in the mood for you could generally find.

If you were in the mood for comedy than for the most part you need not look farther than the energetic captain and whatever antics he was getting up to. Be it a game of tag, hide and seek or something of his own invention. Or the mugiwara pirate could be in the process of pulling a prank on one of the unsuspecting crewmates, often a sleeping Zoro, the reaction offering further amusement.

If you were looking for something more dramatic then look no further than the cook or the cyborg shipwright. Both men on most occasions were over the top in their reactions and attitudes. With the cook swirling around in a haze of love and often misguided affection. Offering elaborate concoctions left and right to the female population.

If you wanted something with some more action well you just had to tune in to any of the numerous fights to occur between the green-haired swordsman and the blond cook. Feet and blades flashing and connecting as harsh words sailed out of tight mouths. Of course there were also the various fights the entire crew ended up in against various marine officials and pirates.

Their entire voyage was one giant adventure and that was one genre in which there was never lacking entertainment. Certainly not on the Thousand Sunny. The adventures ranged in sizes and difficulties. Some days the adventure was simply keeping Luffy out of the kitchen long enough to prepare a meal.

That's not to say you couldn't find other styles of entertainment. Brook was more than willing to turn their lives into a musical and depending on your point of view Sanji's advances could be seen as horrific. Crime, disaster, biography, it didn't really matter. Aboard the Thousand Sunny anything was possible.


	64. Green Means Go

Pairing: Zoro x Tashigi  
Rating: T

**Green Means Go**

"Another and this time make it a double."

The shot was in front of her a few seconds later, a few more seconds and she was slamming the empty glass back down on the table and ordering another. Shot after shot came and she lost track of how many she had tossed back. Her eyes found him in the dark room as if there were a neon arrow above his head. Instead he was half hidden in a back corner blocked from view by a leggy redhead.

The leg was slipping between two strong ones clad in dark green pants. There was a low thrum of some sort of music playing and their hips seemed to be gyrating to the beat. A large, calloused hand slid up under the redhead's shirt, resting against the smooth skin of her back. Long painted nails slipped into mossy green hair and she surged out of her seat.

The sudden movement had her head spinning and she remembered all the shots she had consumed. The bar spun around her and she took a moment to regain her senses. Once everything steadied itself out she started across the room. It didn't matter if she stumbled or swayed, her destination was clear, her target was in her sight. Her eyes were trained on the mossy green patch of hair that was swaying ever so slightly in the secluded corner. Green meant go.

She ignored the redhead. She wasn't important, nothing more than a floozy that would disappear once she had made herself known. She drew closer and closer, the music fading and her determination rising. She walked right up to the couple and loudly cleared her throat. She tried to make it sound authoritative but unfortunately the drink made it sound well drunk.

"Do you mind?" The redhead sneered, raising one perfectly arched eyebrow.

It was too perfectly arched in her opinion and just added to the aura of fake that her clothes and makeup was screaming. Even in her drink-induced haze she could tell the red was not natural.

"I'm a marine so back off." Tashigi said, managing not to slur her words.

The floozy simply scoffed and went to turn her back. Tashigi pulled her badge and a parchment paper out of her inside jacket pocket. She showed them both to the woman. The look of shock on her face was almost comedic. She clearly hadn't believed Tashigi and on top of that as she stared at the worn parchment Tashigi held her eyes widened comically.

"This isn't even the most recent one." Tashigi said smugly.

The big blue eyes darted between the paper and Roronoa Zoro before she quickly excused herself and found some other, less dangerous man to hit on. Tashigi smiled smugly to herself as the floozy disappeared. She turned back to see a pair of jade eyes glaring at her.

"I know you're not stupid enough to try to arrest me when you're this drunk."

The words were cold but also the truth. If Tashigi were to seriously try and arrest Roronoa Zoro she would be sure to be in top form or not even bother.

"I wasn't going to arrest you Roronoa. I was just saving you from that leech."

Alcohol had a tendency to make Tashigi a little more vindictive.

"Since when do I need saving?"

"Well you didn't seem to be getting rid of her."

"Maybe I didn't want to. Ever think of that?"

"She's not your type."

"Yeah well you don't always get what you want."

He spoke the last line bitter and hard, the perfect parting line as he slipped past her. He was out of the bar before the words registered in her hazy mind. She spun around and chased after him, forcing the spinning away.

"Wait." She called to his retreating figure, her voice loud in the empty street.

"What do you want Tash?"

His question stopped her. What did she want?

"You."

It was stupid and cheesy but it was the truth so she said it anyways.

"Yeah well you dumped me remember."

She had but it had been stupid. She couldn't survive without him. Even with nothing but late night conversations over secret den dens she needed him. Ending it had been a mistake, a mistake that had led to her taking a short reprieve from Smoker's contingent, tracking down the pirates and stalking the swordsman to a bar. The regular Tashigi didn't drink herself stupid, the regular Tashigi didn't make a spectacle in a bar. Without Zoro in her life she wasn't the regular Tashigi.

"I was wrong."

It was much more simple than the situation deserved but the thoughts and emotions running through her were too complex to be summed up in words. Hesitantly she moved closer to him, gaining confidence when he didn't back away, didn't leave. She continued forward until they were mere inches apart.

"Are you sure?" he asked softly.

"Green means go."

Then their lips met in a slightly sloppy kiss that had Tashigi's head spinning in all the right ways.


	65. Light

An alternative ending from my story **Blossoms**

Pairing: Zoro x Robin with hints of Luffy x Nami  
Rating: T

_For __**aquilaa**__ who wanted the baby to survive in __**Blossoms**_

**Light**

I could hear the water slapping into the hull, it was a rhythmic sound that both encouraged the dream and brought me out of it. I held still, not wanting to move and break the spell, I wanted to cling to those last vestiges of far-off lands and warm beaches. I focused on the dream, imagining the feel of the sun warming my skin but despite my best efforts the warmth faded and indeed of sand beneath my body there was a hard mattress. With a resigned sigh I opened my eyes to the reality around me.

The room was clean and tidy as usual and my blue eyes took in my surroundings, dispelling the last of the haze of sleep. I could hear the sounds of movement above deck, an irritated shout followed by a loud thump that on this ship simply meant the over-eager captain had interrupted the cook's breakfast preparations. The smile that was beginning to pull at my lips immediately fell as my eyes landed on the small, plastic rectangle. The reassuring green light was not staring back at me and I was out of bed in seconds. I flew down the hall without even acknowledging the long-nosed sharpshooter as I rushed by.

My heart was pounding in my chest as I threw the door open. Immediately my racing heart calmed and I would have felt foolish if it weren't for the overwhelming relief. The swordsman sat on the floor with his legs crossed, for whatever reason he always avoided the rocking chair in the corner. His green head was bent down, focusing on what he held. For a moment I just stood there in the doorway, taking in the scene before me. It still took me by surprise to see Zoro in such a position despite how natural it seemed. I was broken out of my thoughts by a sweet, gurgling coo the sound calling to me and bringing me closer. Zoro looked up at me with a teasing smirk that never failed to increase my pulse.

"Did you really think I'd let anything happen to her? We just thought you could use some sleep."

I smiled at him gratefully as I reached his side. Zoro unfolded himself from the floor and handed me our baby. Roronoa Olivia, our precious miracle. I instinctively cradled her in my arms, her delicate face turning into my chest. One tiny hand reached up, five precious fingers curling around a lock of my hair. Smiling down at Olivia I murmured her a good morning. An extra arm appeared from my left elbow to gently brush a finger across her satiny smooth cheek.

I couldn't help but stare at her in amazement; she was so perfect and beautiful. Her head was covered in curly wisps of dark green hair, a shade or two darker than Zoro's. The curls would disappear as her hair thickened and grew out but either way she was going to be lovely. Her eyes were blue, not a clear blue like mine but hinting at green and I could already tell that they would change minutely from day to day. Right now they were more blue than green and they stared up at me framed in thick eyelashes. I could have stood there holding my angel for hours but soon Sanji's dinner call cry reached our ears.

Zoro followed me out of the nursery to the galley, Olivia still secure in my hands. I held her close while I had the chance because I knew once we got to the others it would be a different story.

"Olivia! Don't you just look adorable this morning?" Nami cooed as soon as I got inside.

After pressing a soft kiss to Olivia's forehead I handed her to Nami. I knew by now that it was easiest to hand her over for now. In the first days I hadn't wanted to put her down, Olivia staying in my arms constantly. Nami had hovered and cooed and finally Zoro had managed to convince me to let Nami hold her. Then it was my turn to hover.

The days has passed and slowly my anxiety has decreased. Olivia was a few months old now and I was able to give her to Nami and take a seat without worrying too much. The worry was always there, a constant presence but I had learned to live with it. I knew not to focus on the worry because for the most part it was not necessary.

No sooner had I taken my seat than a plate of breakfast was placed in front of me. It smelled delicious as I inhaled the heady aroma wafting up.

"Thank you Cook-san."

The cook flashed me a smile but didn't hover. It had been weeks now yet it still seemed odd to not have his love-drunk hovering. But now that love was all focused on my daughter.

"Olivia-chan! Are you ready for your breakfast of love, my angel?" he cooed.

Sanji carried a small bowl and plastic spoon over to where Nami sat with Olivia. I didn't have to see the bowl to now that the mush that was Sanji's special baby food would have the design of a heart. I wasn't sure what the cook's baby food contained but when it came to food for my daughter I trusted Sanji explicitly.

"Don't steal her food, baka!" Nami's voice rang out.

I looked over to see Luffy pouting, sporting a brand new bump on his head.

"But Nami, it tastes so good." He whined.

I could see the emotions passing in the navigator's liquid brown eyes. There was disbelief, anger, amusement and if you looked closely you could pick out the subtleties of love. I figured it was the love that kept him from getting hit again.

I eventually got Olivia back by the end of the meal, still emitting tiny gurgles of laughter over the faces Luffy was making. The innocent sounds drew me in, I as entranced by everything she did. These days I almost always wore a small smile of contentment due to the bundle of joy that had come into my life. Olivia was indeed the beacon of light in my world.


	66. Tonight

Characters: Zoro and implied Kuina  
Rating: T

**Tonight**

The sky was an inky black, the darkness bleeding into the light coming from the sporadic stars that were scattered across the sky. A few drops of paint on a dark canvas. The darkness seemed fitting, tonight wasn't a night of happy shining stars, tonight wasn't about the light. Tonight was about the rest of it, the hidden darkness, the loss, the pain. Tonight was a time to mourn.

His emotions were as black as the night sky, just the barest of bright spots keeping him from the bleak oblivion of nothing. The challenge, the admiration and companionship sticking out amongst the black of loss, failure and defeat. Tonight he forgot about the companionship, forgot about the light and let the rest consume him. He gave himself up to the darkness, offered his light to be extinguished like hers had been. He dared the universe to end him as suddenly and easily as it had ended her.

He was as still as she was when they found her. As lifeless and absolute. He didn't make a sound just continued to be there, to be one with the darkness. He stayed that way until the darkness ebbed into something lighter. The inky black giving way to pale grays. As the darkness faded away so did the loss, the failure and defeat. Pushed back into the corners as the light once again shone brighter. Before dawn fully broke dispelling the last of the darkness he got up and went back to his cabin, taking the white katana with him.


	67. Weight

pairing: LuNa  
rating: T

**Weight**

The weight on my shoulder was nothing new. I'd been carrying it for years now. It was always there, a constant reminder of the responsibility I had. Of my mission. Some days it was heavier than others. A good score would lighten the load while the evil grin of my ball and chain would pile onto it. Then the day came that the load became too much. It became a weight that stooped my shoulders and bent my knees. I fell to the ground under the weight, no longer able to go on. And there he was, holding out his hand and taking the weight himself. Making it disappear so I could once again stand tall.


	68. Water

_Pairing: SmoAce  
Rating: M_

**Water**

When Smoker walked into his kitchen he could not believe his eyes. There was water everywhere, and he meant everywhere. Sudsy puddles covered the floor, dripped down the walls and he couldn't even fathom how they had gotten on the ceiling. The cop backed out of his kitchen and took a step towards his room before stopping.

"Portgas!" he bellowed.

A rustling was heard from the direction of his bedroom and he waited for the water culprit to appear. When Ace finally did appear out of the bedroom, sauntering into the hallway as if nothing was unusual, Smoker dropped the cigar he had clenched between his teeth.

"Yeah taisa?"

Ace's hair was damp, which given the state of the kitchen wasn't a surprise, he had a white towel draped across his neck. The stark whiteness made his tanned chest look even darker. Smoker's eyes roved down said chest, taking in its smooth, hard lines. He followed that light trail of hair down past his femininely thin hips to the base of his thick cock. He feasted hungrily on the exposed appendage before trailing further down to admire the strong legs. Tan skin pulled taut over corded muscle creating the perfect Adonis. He felt his own cock stirring in reaction to the site before him and he forgot what he called his lover out for.

Ace moved closer, taking long strides with an inherent grace that never ceased to turn Smoker on. He moved right up to him until Smoker could feel the heat he was emanating. It was such an intoxicating feeling and his entire body became hyperaware of the other man's body.

"You dropped your cigar, taisa" Ace continued.

Ace trailed a finger along his jaw before turning so his back was up against Smoker's chest. Before Smoker had time to process what he was doing Ace was bending over to pick up the fallen cigar. Smoker let out a throaty groan as Ace pressed his ass into his rapidly hardening groin. His lover stayed down longer than was strictly necessary for simply picking up the cigar but Smoker wasn't complaining.

"Was something wrong, taisa?" Ace purred.

Smoker tried to remember why he had been mad. He tried to remember what had been on his mind before Ace had walked out but a naked Ace was pushing all that away. Words flitted in the corners of his mind, pushing, trying to make themselves heard.

"Water..." Smoker choked out.

"You want me to get you some water?" Ace asked innocently, making his brown eyes wide.

With Ace's feigned innocence all of the older man's annoyance came back. He pushed the naked boy into the wall, coming in close and looming over him.

"No I do not want some water. I've had enough of water. Why the hell is there water all over my kitchen?"

"I did dishes."

Ace kept his eyes wide but they had darkened with desire, marring the look of innocence. Smoker didn't know how doing dishes could result in a kitchen that looked like it had been hit by a tsunami.

"The water is supposed to stay in the sink." Smoker growled.

"Oops." Ace replied cheekily.

The younger man was asking for it and was well aware of what he would get if he kept this up. They both knew what was going to happen now and it was just a matter of how much longer Smoker would make him wait.

"You going to punish me, taisa?" Ace trilled.

Smoker shoved him harder into the wall, the pained hiss that escaped Ace's lips only turning him on more. Their mouths crashed together, Smoker immediately wrestling control away from the other man. He ground their hips together while he raped and pillaged Ace's mouth with his tongue. He yanked Ace's hands above his head and trapped them against the wall with one hand, using his free hand to work on getting his pants off. The motion created a friction between them and Ace pressed whorishly into it.

Smoker got his pants down quickly enough and gripped Ace's slender hip. He pushed him back so that his cock was no longer getting any friction which made him whimper. Ace knew better than to push forward though and he simply writhed against the wall. He captured Ace's mouth once more in a bruising kiss before turning his body around. Ace automatically popped his ass out, sending his back into a deep curve, begging for Smoker to punish him. Smoker let his eyes travel the obscene arch hungrily as he spat into his hand. With nothing more than his saliva as lube Smoker slowly pushed into Ace's tight ass.

Ace cried out at the sudden intrusion and Smoker stopped his movements. Punishment or not he didn't want to hurt the boy too much. He stayed put feeling Ace clench around him, trying to reject the foreign object for awhile before loosening around it. As soon as Ace's body stopped fighting him Smoker started to move. Pounding into the willing body, eliciting cries and moans that only drove him to thrust harder.

The arch in Ace's back became more pronounced and Smoker watched as beads of sweat dripped down between those smooth planes of his shoulder and pooling in the arch. He bent his head down and trailed his tongue up that straining back, tasting the salty sweat and the flavour that was pure Ace. He moaned into the damp skin, dragging his teeth across the flesh and watching red welts pop up.

"S-smo-smoker" Ace panted into the wall.

Smoker could tell Ace was close by the tremor in his voice and the white knuckled grip on the wall. He started to thrust forward even harder, his hips snapping and beginning to lose rhythm. He heard nothing but Ace's strained moans and his sharp exhalations, could feel nothing but the tight muscle clenching around his length and drawing him in, not wanting him to leave. A few pants later and Ace was spraying the wall with thick white cum, clenching around Smoker so tight he thought he might explode. Flashes of blinding white heat burned his eyes as he emptied himself into the willing body below him.

Smoker collapsed forward some on the younger man, pressing him into the wall. He bit lazily at any exposed flesh he could get to relishing in the tired little whimpers Ace offered up. After a few minutes he pulled back, pulling out of Ace and wiping himself off on the discarded towel.

"Now pick up this mess and the kitchen." He growled low.

Ace simply offered him a cheeky smile and half-limped into the kitchen. Smoker fought to keep from rolling his eyes as he headed for the shower. Life with Ace was certainly different.


	69. Tangerine

Pairing: Zoro x Nami  
Rating: T

**Tangerine**

It started with a tangerine.

Zoro climbed down from the crow's nest after a gruelling workout. His muscles ached and his throat was dry and he could definitely use a good solid nap. The light breeze cooled the sweat on his skin making him shiver slightly as he crossed the deck. He was about to head below deck when the aroma of fresh tangerines blew over on the breeze. Suddenly his dry throat was even dryer while his mouth watered. He could practically taste the sweet, tangy flavour on his tongue.

The swordsman was well aware that the tangerines were off-limits to anyone who wasn't a certain fiery navigator. He was aware, but right now that was in the far-off corners of his mind. Sitting front and center and demanding all of his attention was the desire to feel that sweet juice trickle down his throat, to feel the soft pieces break under his teeth, filling his mouth with that irresistible juice. He licked his lips and cast an eye across the deck.

The only person above deck and in sight was Usopp. The sharpshooter had his workshop table out and he was working away with his back to Zoro and the bushes. He was startled to see that he had moved closer to the tangerines. He had no conscious thought of moving but sure enough the tangerines were close enough to touch, his towel still on the floor by the stairs. He scanned the deck once more, calculating. Usopp would be no problem, the sharpshooter knew to keep quiet if he did happen to see something. If Luffy came out he'd want one too and the commotion would no doubt bring out the witch herself. Luffy however was nowhere to be seen which was both a good sign and slightly worrisome. The worst possible case was that the cook would come out, either to grab more cigarettes, to get some air or simply to waste his time being obnoxious and dorky over the women. If the love-cook came out there would be hell to pay. Not only would he have to deal with him but without a doubt the love-fool would tattle to his "precious angel".

He'd have to be quick. Just grab and go. He could enjoy the tangerine in the safety of his room, or perhaps it was safer to eat it behind the locking doors of the bathroom. By this point his mouth was watering so much he felt like he might suffer without just the smallest taste. Idly he wondered if this was how the cook felt about cigarettes before pushing the thought aside. He wanted to focus on the tangerine, not on the love cook. His hand darted out faster than a viper and he pulled back, the perfect orange globe secure in his grip.

"What do you think you're doing?"

The voice came out of nowhere, freezing Zoro's sore muscles and for the first time in his life Zoro could be compared to a deer in headlights. He had been wrong, Sanji wasn't the worst case. He was frozen solid, not even able to turn his head to face the speaker, not that he would necessary want to. He didn't have to turn around to know what he would see. She would be standing there, hand on one hip no doubt, the other pointing at him accusingly. Her brown eyes would be flashing, no sign of their usual warmth. Those full luscious lips would be set in a fine line, one eyebrow raised, daring him to try and explain himself.

"Well?"

The one word came quick and sharp. She was impatient, she didn't like being stolen from and she didn't like being ignored. He forced his limbs to become unstuck, knowing it would be worse if he didn't act know. His debt was already high enough and he didn't feel up to fending off an attack and getting struck by lightning was highly overrated.

"Having a snack?"

He had tried to sound firm and authoritative but was ashamed to hear the question in his voice. Damn this woman for rattling him. He was Roronoa Zoro, feared pirate-hunter turned pirate. He was the one they called demon and yet this sprite of a woman had him stumbling and unsure.

"And who said you could have one of my tangerines? That's going to cost you big buddy."

The next thing happened before Zoro could understand what was happening. He saw the perfect orange globe sailing through the air before he realized he had tossed it. It sailed in a perfect arch, a lazy loping toss that landed easily in her hand. He didn't know why he was giving her the tangerine back instead of eating it. He should be smirking, taking a bite out of the juicy tangerine and watching her face grow redder. He should be standing his ground and not caving to the woman.

He walked past her and down the stairs stiffly. Trying to retain some shreds of his dignity even as he felt her triumphant smile boring into his back. He picked up his towel and disappeared below deck, trying to keep from fleeing and act as if he was doing this because he wanted to. He simply didn't want that tangerine, it had nothing to do with her showing up. He had changed his mind, that's all. He was still trying to convince himself when he stepped back out of the shower but the phantom taste was still in his mouth and he still desired the tangy sweetness.

It was when he walked into his room that he realized it was more than just the tangerine he craved. She had of course figured that out before him, which really wasn't all that surprising, he even got lost on his train of thoughts. She was sitting on his bed waiting for him. She wore a soft smile and there in her perfectly manicured nails it sat.

It ended with a tangerine.


	70. Good in my shirt

Pairing: Zoro x Nojiko  
Rating: T  
Song: Good in my shirt – Keith Urban

**Good in my shirt**

He couldn't believe he was back on this island, sitting at the bar all these years later. The last time he had been here his legendary scar had been fresh and while it might still be the most prominent, it was the oldest of the bunch. He sensed her before she was there, after all these years still attuned to that sizzle of energy that was all her and only her. Slim hands slipped around to cover his eyes and he was invaded by the smell of tangerines and lilacs.

_When you walked up behind me and covered my eyes  
And whispered in my ear, guess who  
I rattled off names like I really didn__'__t know  
But all along I knew it was you  
_

The names he rattled off were as random and wide ranging as his adventures. Simply letting any name that wasn't hers slip off his tongue. When he guessed Buggy the Clown her laughter rumbled in his ear, her lips brushing against the shell. He spun around on the bar stool and her hands slipped down to his neck. He looked into bright eyes and tilted his head up to press his lips against her soft pink ones.

_And, the longer we talked, the more we laughed  
And wondered why we didn__'__t last  
It had been a long time, but later last night  
Baby, we caught up real fast  
_

They had talked about everything and nothing. Things that had happened, where he had been and who else had joined the crew. She never asked why he was there or if she had anything to do with it, that wasn't what was important. They just talked and drank, and drank and sat there. Then somehow they were back at her place, that same old cottage by the edge of the forest. She was as soft and responsive as ever and pretty soon they were moving in that long forgotten dance, the rhythm slow and sensual and exactly as he had remembered it. She was laid out below him, lavender hair spilled across the pillow, pink lips turned red with abuse. He traced his finger along the curves and lines of the ink that marred her tanned skin, the pads of his fingers soft as a feather.

_And maybe it__'__s a little too early  
To know if this is gonna work  
All I know is you__'__re sure looking  
Good in my shirt  
That__'__s right  
You look good in my shirt_

The morning sun broke through the window, shining directly on Zoro's face and he cringed against the brightness without opening his eyes. He lazily slung an arm over his face with a grunt, his mind worked to figure out where he was, his bed on the Sunny was positioned so that the rising sun hit the foot of his bed. He heard light footsteps, the sound of bare feet on worn wood and he peeked an eye open, cautious. The sight that greeted him had a slow smirk stretching lazily across his face. Nojiko's hair was still loose around her face and she wore his shirt, the simple white fabric making her skin look darker and her legs even longer.

_Well now I__'__m not saying that we solved overnight  
Every way that we went wrong  
Oh, but what I__'__m seeing I__'__d sure love seeing  
Every morning from now on_

Zoro didn't believe in a god and as consequence didn't believe in heaven or hell. He knew from experience that you didn't need to leave earth to experience the fires of hell just as he knew perfect moments did on occasion occur. However if there were such a thing as heaven the scene before him belonged to it. Nojiko settled onto the bed and handed him a bowl of rice with egg. He knew that Nojiko was the same woman from when they first met and he was still a pirate. By its essence a nomad while Nojiko was tied to this island by choice. The things that kept the apart last time around still existed but right now all Zoro cared about was the gorgeous woman wearing his shirt.

_And maybe it__'__s a little too early  
To know if this is gonna work  
All I know is you__'__re sure looking  
Good in my shirt_


	71. On the Run

Characters: Robin  
Rating: M – for sensitive subject

**On the Run**

The room was small, nothing more than a cot and four walls. That didn't matter to her though because it was a cot and four walls more than she had the night before. The room was in a small house belonging to a middle-aged couple, she didn't quite trust them but it was a roof over her head and protection from the rainstorm that was brewing outside. She wouldn't stay long, leave in the early morning before she could cause any trouble. Robin had seen the look in the woman's eyes, it was a look she had seen before. Robin knew that look all too well and this was why she knew she should leave in the morning. The woman might offer sanctuary for the night but come tomorrow they would no doubt hear about her bounty and that much money was too hard to resist for most people. Or at least that is what Robin had discovered in the five years since fleeing.

She heard footsteps approaching the back of the house and she immediately froze. Moving as silently as she could she crept to the door, she focused her energies and concentrated on growing an eye on the other side of the door. It took a bit of focus but soon she had it and she could see down the dimly lit corridor. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw it was simply the older man carrying a tray. Robin hurried back to the cot, not wanting to seem like she didn't appreciate their hospitality. The man knocked lightly but came in without waiting for an answer.

"I brought you some dinner, dear." He greeted her.

"Thank you." Robin replied gratefully.

She graciously accepted the tray which held some tea and rice. She took a sip of the tea, the warm liquid sliding down her throat and seeping into her bones warming her. Robin expected the man to leave after delivering the food but he took a seat on the other end of the cot. She ate the rice quickly, assuming he was waiting to take the dishes back. It wouldn't be the first time someone had feared she might run off with their things or perhaps make a weapon out of it. She didn't ever bother pointing out she herself was the weapon.

She finished off every last grain of rice, she never knew when she would get her next meal. After swallowing the last of the tea she placed both dishes back on the tray and pushed it towards the man.

"Thank you." She said once again.

"You're welcome, beautiful."

Robin shivered at the way his voice smoothed over the endearment, making her shift away minutely. He took the tray and stood up and Robin held in a sigh of relief. However, instead of leaving like she had expected, or hoped at least, he simply put the tray down by the door and turned back to her.

"Now, why don't you show me just how grateful you are, sweet pea."

"Do you have some chores you would like me to do?"

In the past she had found feigning ignorance sometimes worked but the look in the man's eyes told her this wouldn't work this time around. In her effort to sound naive and innocent she hadn't noticed that he had approached the cot once again.

"Well I'm hoping you won't see it as a chore. More of an educational experience."

His leathery hands skimmed over her bare shoulder and she barely contained a shudder of repulsion. His touch was soft, insincere in its gentleness and Robin's mind was working quickly to figure out how to get out of the situation. She wasn't ready to submit herself to this, she'd prefer the harsh rain if only she could get out into it. This is when her power would come in handy, it might have branded her a freak or a monster back home but now it was going to be her escape. If only she could cross her hands.

Robin moved her arms slowly, trying to make it seem casual. Just a shift in posture nothing more. Before she could move more than half an inch his hand had enclosed around her upper arm in a vice-like grip. It took her off guard and she couldn't quite stifle the cry of pain as his grip bruised her bones.

"Not so fast missy. I've done you a big favour here. Taking in an evil little slut like you. The least you could do is make it worth my while."

His voice was no longer sickly sweet, the rough edge she had sensed emerged and Robin feared her chance for escape had passed. She barely had time to draw a breath before he had both of her wrists in that same painful grip. He pushed her back into the mattress, leaning over her, his breath hot on her face. Robin closed her eyes and stayed still, leaving her body while still trying to come up with a plan. If she could just manage to sprout some arms on him she could pull him off. The problem was Robin found it difficult to control her power without crossing her arms. She required that movement to channel her focus and energy.

She could feel his hand heavy on her chest and knew it was only a matter of time before he would find her clothing an unnecessary hindrance. She had to get free before he came to that decision. Robin squeezed her eyes shut tighter, blocking out all other feeling and sound. The only sound was the thumping of her heart, a metronome to focus her energies. She thought of all the times she had gotten away in the past years, she thought of Saul sacrificing his life for her and her mother dying for the knowledge she possessed. She thought of all the things that had happened to her in her short life and then imagined arms growing out of this man's back.

Robin knew the second she was successful. She could feel their presence and heard his startled gasp as he recognized something was on him. She took a breath to steady her voice and then she was shouting out, her cry perhaps startling him more than the extra limbs. Then came the sickening crunch and he was collapsing on the ground. Robin wasted no time sticking around. She was out the door before the extra limbs disappeared, running out into the rain.

Robin ran and ran, running through the town under the pounding rain. Rain, which less than an hour ago had been a threat but was now her solace. It beat into her skin, washing away the ghost of his touch, cleansing her as it soaked through the thin clothes. She didn't stop running until she reached a forest just outside of the town, she darted into the trees moving deeper until the trees blocked out the rain. Robin curled up on the ground at the base of a tree, her arms wrapped around her legs, hugging them close to her chest. She did not cry. There was no solace in her tears and she had come to accept that this was the way it was. This was her life on the run.


	72. Mystery CD

**Mystery CD**

Zoro walked into the crow's nest, yawning widely and not looking forward to the night watch. The first thing he noticed was the music player sitting off to the side. It wasn't normally sitting there so he walked over, mildly curious. There sitting on top was a small plastic case the words 'To Zoro' written on the front.

The swordsman glanced around the enclosed room but there were no signs of someone else in the room. Cautiously he opened the case, inside sat a blank CD. There was nothing written on the CD, no indication of what it contained so he popped it out of its case and into the player. Soft notes drifted out of the player, filling the room.

_When I fall in love it will be forever  
Or I'll never fall in love  
In a restless world like this is  
Love is ended before its begun  
And too many moonlight kisses  
Seem to cool in the warmth of the sun_

Zoro stared at the player in shock as it continued to spew out the love song. He reached forward and pressed the button to skip to the next song.

_Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling  
Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand?  
Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming?  
Is this burning an eternal flame?_

Another love song? What was with this CD. Zoro stared at it in something that resembled fear. He was not an emotional guy, he didn't do that sappy love stuff. He left that kind of foolishness to the cook. Zoro's mouth fell open as the thought occurred to him. This was something the cook would do to impress the girls. The only question is it had most definitely been his name written on the case and not Robin or Nami. Curious he skipped to the next song.

_You are so beautiful to me  
You are so beautiful to me  
Can't you see  
Your everything I hoped for  
Your everything I need  
You are so beautiful to me_

Could it be possible that Sanji had made him a CD full of love songs. If that were the case Zoro had to wonder why. The obvious answer might be because well he loved him but that was too strange and bizarre to be true. It didn't matter if the thought of Sanji compiling this disc with him in mind sped his heart up or made his palms sweat because it couldn't be true. With slightly trembling hands that betrayed his emotions he moved to the next song.

_Have I told you lately that I love you  
Have I told you there's no one else above you  
Fill my heart with gladness  
Take away all my sadness  
Ease my troubles that's what you do_

Suddenly the music wasn't only coming from the player, a new, softer voice was singing the words from behind him. Zoro turned around and there leaning against the wall, corn silk hair covering one eye was Sanji. Zoro stared at him unbelieving but there he was, serenading him with a time-honoured love song in the crow's nest He felt emotion welling up within him and was embarrassed to discover he might start to cry.

Zoro crossed over to the cook in three large strides, hand burrowing in that pale hair and pressing him into the wall. His mouth found Sanji's with a natural ease and he was kissing him with all the emotion he had. Sanji gripped at Zoro's hips and kissed him back the sharp bite of nicotine flooding Zoro's mouth. When he pulled back Sanji was smirking proudly at the swordsman.

"I just wanted you to shut up. You sing like shit." Zoro grunted before pulling him into another kiss.


	73. Holiday Spirit

A Christmas fic just because I can. Don't get me wrong I don't want winter yet but this wrote itself anyhow.

Pairing: Zoro x Nami  
Rating: T

**Holiday Spirit**

He was going to kill Nami. He could barely see his reflection through the haze his anger caused and his grip on the sink was so tight he was causing the ceramic to crumble under his fingers.

"NAMI!" he bellowed as he stormed out of the bathroom.

His anger was so acute that he found her without a single misstep. Heading straight to Usopp's workshop where he just knew she would be hiding. He passed by the sharpshooter on his way. Usopp burst out laughing, his hand outstretched finger pointed at Zoro. All it took was one look for him to fall over, out cold.

Nami was sitting on a chair, one leg crossed carelessly over the other, her grin smug.

"What the hell did you do woman!?" he demanded.

"Decorate?" she tried smoothly.

Her only response was a feral snarl.

"Come on, I thought it was festive, and you look so cute!" her voice rose on the last word causing Zoro to let out an anguished cry.

The cry was so much like a wounded animal that within seconds Chopper had rushed in, medical bag in hand. Secretly Zoro wondered why this had to be the first time he reacted without crying for a doctor. The poor reindeer didn't know what to do. This was unlike anything he had seen before, mind you he didn't get all of the humanistic rituals that went along with their holidays but this just seemed odd.

"Um... Zoro? Why do you have red in your hair?" he asked curiously, not noticing the death glare he was getting.

"Get this crap out of my hair!" he hissed at Nami, ignoring the doctor.

"You're such a baby. Relax, it washes out."

Zoro was gone before Nami could take a breath, his heavy footsteps storming back below deck trailed by distant laughter. There was a momentary silence before the sound of water running started up and Nami just shook her head. She was prepared for the outburst that came next.

"LYING,SCHEMING SEAWITCH!"

Slowly Nami stood up and made her way out of Usopp's workshop, heading downstairs to the bathroom. She briefly considered asking one of the guys to come as a sort of protection but decided he wouldn't truly hurt her. At least not until she asked.

"When I said it washes out I mean after 12 washes."

Zoro glared before turning and grabbing a bottle of shampoo and upending it, squirting out a decent amount into the palm of his hand before rubbing it vigorously into the red-streaked hair. Nami sighed and walked away, it was time for breakfast anyways.

Despite spending the better part of an hour washing his hair when Zoro finally emerged from the bathroom there were still faint streaks of red visible. It went without saying that the crew gave him a wide berth that day.

That night Zoro was still fuming and he considered sleeping in his own hammock instead of Nami's bed but in a fit of stubbornness refused to be kicked out of the cosier location. He just wouldn't talk to her and most definitely not touch her, no matter how much she begged.

All thoughts of Nami begging immediately left his mind when she came into the room. She wore a cherry red bra with white fur trimming that made her tanned skin look even softer. His eyes trailed down the flat, toned stomach to the skimpy panties and garter and down to the stilettos with thin straps twisting up her calves, all in the same cherry red. On top of her tangerine hair a Santa hat sat at a rakish angle.

"Happy Holidays." She purred.

Maybe a little holiday spirit wasn't so bad after all. One just had to know where to direct it.


	74. Execution

**Execution**

He stared at the paper on his desk, Tashigi has left it open for him. It is what he wanted her to do but right now he wished she had never entered his office. He had known this day would come; after all he himself had vowed to do it many a time but it didn't make it any easier.

His entire crew was silent. Working diligently without making the least complaint or uproar. They too had seen the news and knew what it meant. It would take a miracle now and they all knew it.

Smoker stared at the date beside the freckled face – grinning as always – and prayed to god for that miracle.


	75. Marketing

**Marketing**

Nami had been shut in her office all day. At breakfast she had suddenly declared she had a brilliant idea and had disappeared into her office. There had been belli sighs in her eyes and no one had dared disturb her since – not even Sanji had done more than leave her a drink and some snacks outside her door. There was the sound of a motor whirring and drawers rustling and still Nami didn't emerge. It was getting close to dinner and Zoro had all but forgotten about the navigator's strange behaviour. The woman was always up to something and he had long learned it wasn't worth the energy to figure it out.

Suddenly her door was flung open and she let out a triumphant cry. Zoro lazily opened one eye to see what the big deal was. It had better be good since he had been sleeping a moment ago. The navigator held something small in her hand that looked like it was some sort of figurine perhaps. Luffy came bounding over to the navigator eager to find out what it was.

"What's that Nami?"

"This is the key to millions." She replied wistfully.

Zoro was curious but refused to let the navigator know so he stayed where he was instead keeping an eye on the pair.

"Hey, that's me!" Luffy suddenly exclaimed. "Sugoi! Wait, why did you make me Nami. Ahhh!!! It's a voodoo trick isn't it?"

Luffy's ramblings were cut short by a fist to his head and the rubber captain pouted at the abuse. Nami had the item hanging from her fingers and Zoro could now make it out. It indeed was Luffy – in miniature plush form. The navigator had made a little plush copy of their captain complete with red vest and straw hat. Now that he knew what it was he was more curious as to why.

"It's not for me baka!" Nami was explaining "like I would want another version of you around even as a toy. I'm going to sell them!"

"Sell them?"

"Yes. We're famous Luffy and we should capitalize off of that fame. People everywhere know our names, and your hat is our symbol. Aspiring pirates everywhere would kill to have these, think of all the money. I can make the whole crew, maybe even the Sunny if Robin will help."

Beli signs were back to glowing in Nami's eyes as she thought of all the things she could re-create for money. Zoro sighed and closed his eye once more. He wasn't altogether surprised with Nami's plan; after all she was a marketing genius. It had only been a matter of time before she figured out how to make money off of them.


	76. Two Reasons

Rating: K+

ZoLu if you tilt your head

**Two Reasons**

A man has two reasons for things that he does  
The first one is pride and the second one is love

- Hüsker Dü

No one could doubt that Zoro was a prideful man, he himself knew it to be true. His actions were fuelled by this pride, a pride in his abilities as a swordsman and his ability to become the best. It was his pride that made him do what he did, everything from collecting a bounty to setting out on his own despite his less than stellar navigational skills.

Pride cometh before the fall. He knew that saying and yet gave it no credence, his pride wouldn't let him. At least not until a 16 year old boy with aspirations of become the pirate king came along.

Luffy showed him that there was another way. There was another motivator. That's not to say Luffy wasn't also a proud man just that he knew how to sacrifice his pride for something greater. Luffy taught Zoro about love. And little by little Zoro came around, starting to act for reasons other than pride. He offered his body up as sacrifice for love. Love for his nakama and love for the boy – man – who had shown him a whole new way.


	77. The Skeleton and the Darkness

**The Skeleton and the Darkness  
**(rating: t)

She flipped the weathered page of her book without looking up but even without doing so she was aware of what was going on around her. She was aware of the captain lying on the figurehead and she was aware of Zoro doing katas on aft deck. However more than anything she was aware of him. She could feel his eyes on her – even though he doesn't have eyes.

Robin let out a silent groan, his skull jokes were infesting into her head now. She could just picture him laughing, his afro shaking slightly with the exertion. She didn't understand how it worked, how he could cast such a piercing gaze on her without having eyes but it was just one of the many mysteries of his being that she knew she would have to accept. Like how he ate or lived or made her feel so alive.

She should have expected it, who else would push the darkness away from her but someone who had lived in it. Brook had seen his comrades die, wither away one after another around him not being able to do anything to help them. He had lived in Thriller Bark, never giving up and always searching for his shadow. It had surprised her that he had stayed strong even when he was all alone and despite his obnoxious request to see every woman's panties she found herself falling for him.

She was pretty sure the skeleton was unaware of her feelings, though he would be thrilled if he were to find out. It was something she planned on telling him she just didn't know how or when. Robin had never been in love before, never felt the emotion to this extent and was therefore unsure of how to handle it. She was so lost in her musings that she almost didn't notice the skeleton in question approach her.

"Robin-chan I'm going to the kitchen for some tea, would you like more coffee?" Brook asked with a smile.

"I'd love some, thank you Skelton-san."

"Yohoho! Can I see your panties, please?"

Robin was expecting the question, after all it came up in most conversations, however this time she thought it could just be the opening she was looking for.

"Not now, Skeleton-san, but perhaps tonight."

Robin smiled and went inside to get her own coffee as the skeleton had fainted upon her proposition. Perhaps she should take this relationship a bit slower.


	78. Crazy

**Crazy  
**(rating: m)

He was going crazy.

He was slowly losing his mind and the witch simply lay there laughing, relishing in his unravelling as she sipped her cool drink. He fumed and gritted his teeth as she tossed deep orange locks over her shoulders and let out a tinkling laugh, beaming at something the love cook had said. She was punishing him. Punishing him in the most cruel way she could think of and even imagining slicing off the cook's head or a certain other appendage wasn't nearly as soothing as it ought to be.

He watched as she reached out for the cook's hand, slowly getting to her feet keeping her hand in his longer than was strictly necessary for the aid he was providing. For his part the cook seemed to be over the hill with all the attention he was being shown. It was amazing he could even help her stand with the way he was wiggling around in love-drunk excitement. The witch's outfit wasn't helping the matter any that was for sure. Despite the cool air she had decided sunbathing would be a prime activity and she was as close as she could get to naked without actually wearing no clothes. Small triangles of fabric covering the essentials and held on with skimpy string. Skimpy enough that one tug would rip the bikini to pieces. An image that certainly wasn't helping his state any.

Just then she tripped, whether it was on purpose or not he hadn't decided, and the ever "gallant" cook was there to catch her. Her buxom breasts smashed up against his chest, his face buried in her silky hair that smelled like tangerines and the ocean air. The groan that escaped the blond was the last straw and he was marching across the deck, discretion be damned. He didn't say a word just grabbed her wrist yanking her away from the stunned cook and tossing her over his shoulder. He barely registered her futile pounding on his back as he carried her away, heading to the map room only because it was closest.

As soon as the door closed behind them he was dropping her to her feet, closing in before they even touched ground. His mouth claiming hers, tongue pillaging, demanding and taking without hesitation. She could do nothing but offer herself up, opening herself to him as he drank from her, teeth raking across her tongue and drawing blood from her lush bottom lip. He was lashing out with all of his frustrations, allowing the craziness he had felt to overwhelm him until he was simply giving into animal instincts. His hands ravaged her body, the scraps of material that was her bikini coming off with a tug as he had figured. She was trembling and he could smell her excitement, taste her desire on her skin.

He pulled away for a moment to strip off his clothes, his cock aching to be free of his pants, the cool air against the head had him gritting his teeth and yanking her back up against him, his erection digging into her hip. He had one arm around her waist and he pushed her over it so he could ravage her neck, sucking marks into her soft skin his other hand gliding over her firm ass. He pulled one of her legs up around his hip his hand reaching around to slip two fingers into her wetness. She jolted at the sudden invasion, her leg tightening and a gasp breaking past her lips. Her breasts rose enticingly in front of him and he bent down to latch onto one.

She was supple under his touch which only made him want to ravage her more. He teased one fast hardening nipple in his mouth while scissoring his fingers inside her making her writhe against him. Her breathing had deteriorated into short pants, soft moans falling out as he twisted his fingers around, curling them to make her moan louder.

"Ngh.. fuck" she rasped.

Her cries were shooting straight to his cock which was now purple and swollen with desire. He had had enough with enticement and wanted to be in her, carving her out and marking her as his again and again. He removed his fingers and let her breast slip from his mouth a needy growl slipping through his teeth as he took her in seductive in all of her unravelled glory. His hand was back on her thigh and using his strength he easily picked her up and backed her to the wall. Her other leg came up to wrap around him and as soon as she had the wall to her back she used her grip on his shoulders as leverage to impale herself on him.

He grunted as her wet heat encompassed him, focusing on not coming right then. She clawed at his shoulders trying to move on him but he held her still as he regained control. Then he fixed his grip on her waist and lifted her up only to slam her back down. She was grasping at his shoulder while the other hand was sprawled against the wall, trying to gather any purchase she could find. He lifted her up again his hips moving with his hands, pounding into her as she came down on him again and again.

It was all he could do to keep thrusting, his entire body was shaking with the intensity of conflicting sensations. The tight heat of her wrapping around him, sucking him in mixing with the pain of her teeth sinking into the flesh of his neck. Her cries were filtering into a stream of sounds raising in intensity with each passing second. He could feel the signs of her impending orgasm, that certain pitch she always reached before she came, the flush that had spread across her body and the way her fingers were in spasm against his bicep. He shifted the angle of her hips slightly as he continued to thrust up into her, bucking wildly as he began to lose control. He barely had time to register her orgasm before he was experiencing his own. His vision whiting out as he lost control of his limbs, sliding down to his knees with a guttural cry.

When he came down from his high she was draped over him, her forehead pressed into his shoulder. He could feel her soft pants tickling his flushed skin. Holding her he shifted onto his back, letting her rest against him as they both lay there is silence, broken only by their harsh breathing. Suddenly her fist came down on his head hard enough to leave a bump and he growled in annoyance.

"That's for carrying me off like some caveman."

"I wouldn't have had to if you weren't acting like such a tease."

Once again her fist connected with his skull and he poked her in the side.

"Stop hitting me woman."

"Make me" came the taunting reply.

He just quirked one eyebrow and with a predatory growl flipped her over more than willing to take her up on it.


	79. Jackpot

**Jackpot  
**(rating: t)

Her eyebrow was arched in question but he saw it for what it was. A challenge. She was challenging him to continue, to go on. Usopp and Luffy had already folded and it was down to the two of them. As it stood he would win but there was still one card left and that simple card could change everything. He eyed the pile that had gathered on the table; the jackpot so to speak. The younger boys had simply contributed a few belis on Luffy's part and a handful of fire stars from the sharpshooter.

His pockets were empty the few crumpled beli he had had in his possession already on the table along with a couple of IOUs he was praying wouldn't end up in her hands. He watched as she took a sip of her martini, popping the olive into her mouth with a smirk. She was too confident given that she was only sitting on a pair of Kings, something he also possessed. If the next, and last card was anything but a ten she was done for he knew it and so did she, yet she was sitting there as if the game was hers. He supposed that should worry him, she had probably rigged the deck or something.

"Well? Do you fold?" Nami asked.

She picked up the tangerine which she had tossed into the pot earlier – to his disbelief, a piece of fruit shouldn't count – turning it around before letting it slip out of her hands and back amongst the pile. This was it, he thought to himself. It was either fold or throw up his pride to fate and well Zoro never had been one to fold. With a smirk to match hers he reached up to his left ear. He dropped the golden pendants beside her necklace.

"Flip it." He ordered.

Slender fingers reached over to the pile of cards, hesitating a little over top before drawing the top card. He was holding his breath, remembering exactly what he had written on that little slip of paper. He could not stomach being slave to the navigator anymore than he already was. Slowly, almost in slow motion she flipped the card over letting it land beside the King of Diamonds they both needed.

The card fluttered to the table and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He blinked once, twice before bringing his gaze up to meet hers. She wore a similar expression of shock, there face up on the table was the last King, beautiful in its worn distortion.

"Full house beats three of a kind." Zoro crowed, already reaching forward for his prize.

"I-I lost..." Nami trailed off in disbelief.

Zoro swung her bracelet around his finger, the rest of his winnings safely in front of him, earrings securely on his ear once more. Damn it felt good to win against this girl.

"Care to try and win it back?" he offered.


	80. You Had Me

**You Had Me  
**(rating: t)  
(part in italics borrowed from Panic! At the Disco)

The stranger was spread out on the hotel bed, his back against the headboard and hungry eyes on her. Her hands shook as they moved to the zipper at the side of her dress. He smiled in a way that was supposed to be encouraging but simply looked predatory and not in the way she was used to. She could do this, it was something she needed to do. Her determination returned but the tremors remained as she unzipped the fabric, letting it slide down her body and pool at her feet leaving her utterly exposed in nothing but a skimpy pair of lace panties.

An appreciative groan slipped out of her companion's mouth and she took a step forward. A step towards him.

"That's right baby, come to daddy."

Suddenly she faltered, earlier words haunting her, reverberating through her head like a seismic aftershock.

_I've got more wit, a better kiss,  
a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet,  
sweetie you had me,_

Girl I was it look past the sweat,  
A better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger

_seat, no no no,  
You know it will always just be me_

He had pressed up to her as she was leaving, his breath hot on her neck as he whispered the words that haunted her. Words that had her faltering when she wanted nothing more that to prove that he was nothing to her. He wanted sex, that was it she was sure of it so why was he suddenly speaking of love.

He had had his chance, he had blown it and now he was acting as if it were the other way around. As if she were the one walking away from love. He hadn't wanted that before, had he?

"Babe, you still there? We gonna do this or what?"

The stranger's voice cut through her thoughts, suddenly more crass than before. What had been commanding and seductive was now impatient and demeaning. Why was she here in this situation with this man. She stumbled back tripping over her discarded shoes and she was falling backwards, her head spinning with images. She was in no danger and yet it was as if her life flashed before her eyes. But it wasn't her whole life, it was just her life with him.

Suddenly she wished he were there, there to save her as he always did. To carry her when she was hurt despite his own injuries. To fight her demons and foes as if they were his own. And maybe, just maybe they were. Maybe that's what love was, taking on someone else's dreams and fears and making them a part of you as well.

"Ah!" she cried out as she collided with the ground jarring her wrist.

The door burst open behind her and without even turning around she knew what she would find, what she would see. Her knight in shining armour always there to help her even when she kicked him away. The man on the bed jerked upright, fear in his eyes, a cold sweat breaking out over his skin.

"Don't move." Zoro hissed, his voice venomous.

She doubted he would have been able to if he had been so inclined, fear having paralysed his limbs. She yanked her dress up to cover her chest as she turned to glare at the intruder. Or at least she had intended to glare at him but when their eyes met she could see the worry his held and she could do nothing but stare at him.

"Put your dress on, let's go."

His voice was deadly soft and completely devoid of emotion which petrified her. Wordlessly she obeyed, pulling the material up and closing the zipper feeling the material pull snug against her body. She had barely slipped into her shoes when he was ushering her out of the hotel room, sending one last glance at the man on the bed.

She followed him in silence as they left the hotel heading back to the Sunny. Her head was bowed and an awful feeling of disgust had engulfed her, she couldn't believe how close she had come to giving herself to that stranger. She could only imagine how Zoro felt about her now, he was no doubt horrified by her, saving her only because he felt some responsibility as her nakama.

"Are you ok?" his voice was still soft, but held a trace of concern.

"huh?" she responded unintelligently.

"Are you ok? He didn't hurt you did he?"

Nami's gaze drifted to her wrist and she tentatively rotated it feeling a slight twinge but nothing more.

"I'm fine. He didn't touch me, I fell."

"Good. What the hell were you thinking? Going off with a scum like that? What if he tried to hurt you or decided it would be funny to turn you in?"

"I'm sorry... I wasn't thinking."

"Do you know what this would do to Luffy? To the crew? We need you Nami... I need you."

Nami had been staring at the ground as he chastised her, feeling worse by the second but at the last words her head jerked up. Her eyes met his, incredulous at what she was hearing. He needed her?

"I'm sure you could find another navigator." She said nonchalantly.

She was determined not to read anything more into it then what it was. She would not go getting her hopes up over wishful misunderstanding. She was surprised when he suddenly stopped, large arms coming to grasp her forearms, rough against her skin.

"Fuck another navigator. I don't need one of those anyway. I need you. I need Nami and you had better stop acting like a prissy brat because I'm getting sick of saving you."

His mouth was on hers then, hot and insistent. Devouring her whole and showing her just how much he needed her. She was too stunned to do anything more than be ravaged for a second, her arms still tight in his grip. Then she was kissing him back, straining against his grip to get closer, to feel his body heat and the thumping of his heart. When they pulled apart they were both breathing hard, their hearts pounding in their chest as blood zipped through their bodies electrified with passion.

"Pft, yeah right you don't need a navigator. The ship's that way." She said, pointing over her shoulder.

Zoro scowled at her and she couldn't help but smile. Slipping her hand in his she turned them around, leading the way.

"Come on let's go home."


	81. Secrets

Secrets

rating: T  
pairing: Zoro x Luffy

"Tell me a secret"

Luffy's voice was soft in the darkness and Zoro looked down to where the raven-haired boy was lying against him. His face was turned up to the sky, large eyes taking in the countless stars that dotted the night, offering hope in the bleak of the night. Zoro made a soft grunt of acquiesce his thumb rubbing at the soft skin along the younger boy's hips as he thought.

He was silent for quite some time and anyone but Luffy would have thought he was simply going to not answer. It wasn't that he had no secrets to tell or even that he was reluctant to share them with the boy he simply didn't know what to say, how to organize his thoughts. Zoro wasn't one for eloquence and speaking of his feelings and secrets wasn't something he was used to doing. Luffy remained quiet, resting back against the swordsman content to let him ponder knowing that in the end Zoro would tell him.

"I sometimes hear her when I'm fighting."

Zoro didn't need to say for Luffy to know who the 'her' was. It had been long months since he had learned about Kuina and even then he had seemed to know already. There was silence as the secret was released to the night air, wrapping around the pair of them in the slight breeze. Luffy tilted his head up and there was nothing but understanding in his dark eyes. Zoro bent down and pressed a kiss to the offered lips, grateful to have someone to share his secrets and concerns.

"Come on, let's go to bed." Zoro said as he pulled away.

Luffy smiled and lifted himself up off of the swordsman and together they headed down to their cabin.


	82. Blessed

_dedicado a Stephany porque ella está siempre allí para mí. te quiero un chingo._

Title: Blessed  
Pairing: NONE  
Rating: K  
Disclaimer: Fiction as in made up.  
Summary: Luffy decides they should celebrate Christmas

Today was Christmas Eve and like the towns along the Grand Line the Thousand sunny was filled with hectic last minute planning and organising. This year they were going to be near a Winter island on Christmas and as such Luffy had declared that they were going to celebrate the holiday in grand style. This would have been an easy task if they had been informed maybe a day or so earlier instead of the afternoon before the big day. So instead Nami could only thank the heavens that sailing was smooth so that she could focus on getting this festivity pulled together on time.

"We need a Christmas tree!" Luffy shouted from his spot on Sunny's head.

"We're in the middle of the ocean; we can't get a tree." Nami explained calmly.

"But where will we put the presents? They're supposed to go under the tree." Luffy whined.

Nami resisted the urge to strangle the captain; it would be futile and not just because he was made of rubber. She heard Robin's soft chuckle and turned to the older woman with soft, pleading eyes.

"Help me, Robin-chan."

"Captain-san, what if we have Long nose-san paint one instead and we can put the gifts at the bottoms." Robin suggested, several arms sprouted to help hang paper lanterns across the deck.

"Aye! Usopp, paint a tree! It needs to be big with lots of decorations and a star on top. No wait an angel! No, a star!"

"The great Usopp-sama will paint the best Christmas tree in all of the Grand Line. It'll be better than the one I made the Flower Princess. That one was so extraordinary they never got a real tree again!" Usopp bragged.

"SUGOI!" Chopper, Brooke and Luffy exclaimed in unison.

"Usopp, stop lying and get started on the tree. Chopper, help Robin with the decorations. Luffy, be useful and find Zoro. He was supposed to have gotten lights from Franky half an hour ago." Nami ordered.

The navigator couldn't help but smile as the three youngsters jumped to attention.

"Nami, do you have Christmas panties and may I see them?"

One broken skeleton later Nami went into the map room to double check their route and calm down. By the time she had emerged Brooke had gotten a glass of milk to heal his bones and had returned to preparing some festive music.

It might have taken till midnight but when Christmas Day dawned over the Grand Line it found the Thousand Sunny all decked out for the holiday. Paper decorations were hung over the deck, a strand of brightly coloured lights wove its way up the mast, wooden reindeer grazed on cotton snow and in the solarium a six foot painting of an elaborate Christmas tree hung on the wall. It was a rich evergreen bursting with painted decorations in blue, red, gold and green. Looking at them closely each Strawhat was represented in an unique ornament. And on top, the piece de résistance, was a silvery vision of an angel with a glittering star in her outstretched hand. Usopp had truly outdone himself this time.

Paintings were piled under the painting on the floor and strewn on chairs and couches across the room rested small handmade stockings embroidered with each crew member's name and filled with Christmas treats courtesy of Sanji. The stockings had taken Nami well into the night to make but as she watched her nakama's face light up she knew it had been worthwhile. They truly were blessed to have each other.


	83. Quiet

Title: Quiet  
Pairing: None  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: Fiction as in made up.  
Summary: All Nami wanted was some quiet

AN: For Galleta because through it all she remains my best friend and my other half

It was just another day on the Grand Line for the Mugiwara pirates; which meant complete chaos in multiple forms. Nami's head throbbed with an impending migraine as she glared at her so-called captain and her crewmates. The energized captain had come up with a new game to play in the lull between pirate and marine attacks and as far as Nami could tell it involved seeing who could make the most noise.

Chopper kept switching into his human form and giving some sort of roar which Luffy would then try to imitate. She wasn't quite sure what Usopp was doing but judging by the wild gestures and the stars in Chopper's eyes she would bet her mikan tree that it was an elaborate story that was more lies than fact. Brooke was laughing on the deck while Franky kept launching himself into the air with a coup de vent. All in all they were creating a cacophony of noise that made relaxing above deck – or probably anywhere in a fifty yard radius – nearly impossible.

"At least Sanji and Zoro aren't going at it." She grumbled to herself.

Of course the two boys chose that moment to erupt into a full blown fight to rival even the ones at Enie's Lobby. She heard Robin's soft chuckle and couldn't help but bemoan her companions.

"Baka! You can't just go lying around anywhere like moss on a rock!" Sanji shouted as his leg swung out with enough force to break the average human's neck.

"Maybe if you weren't ogling the girls you'd be able to see, love cook" Zoro returned, easily blocking Sanji's foot.

The two boys continued to hurl insults and attacks at each other; neither holding back despite the fact that they were nakama. Sanji would land a kick only to turn around and have his tie sliced off therefore egging him on even more. They fought with so much passion that Nami had often wondered if there was something else going on there. She had mentioned her theory to the archaeologist once but Robin had simply smiled and said that if there was it would reveal itself in time. Nami thought her response was incredibly unfair because surely Robin knew and even if she didn't it would take her all of half an hour to find out and Nami was sure of it.

The crew was so used to the fights that it hadn't distracted them from their 'game' in the slightest. If anything they had gotten louder to be heard over the clash of metal and feet. Nami was practically shaking with annoyance and she took a deep breath before standing and sliding her Clima-Tact off her thigh. Slipping the pieces together she twirled in as a large, black cloud began to spread over the Thousand Sunny. The cloud darkened to ebony, crackling with energy as it slowly covered the entire ship. With a rewarding cry she released the power that had gathered smiling as seven branches of thin, crackling lightning reached out and connected with the male members of the crew. There was a moment of screams before silence fell and the lightning retreated.

"Now I want some quiet." Nami said.

Her words were deathly calm the cloud above lending to the imposing figure she made. She was answered with silence and with another spin of her weapon the cloud vanished leaving the ship bathed in sunlight once again. Smiling Nami stretched back out in her chair and closed her eyes. That should give her a good half hour of peace at least.

Just then the sound of a cannon ball hitting the water shattered the newfound silence. The rallying cry of pirates could be hear over the ocean and Nami couldn't help but cry. All she wants was some quiet.


	84. I don't want to kiss you goodbye

Title: I don't want to kiss you goodbye  
Pairing: Smoker/Ace  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Oda. No profits made or intended  
Summary: Ace and Smoker have a lunchtime hook up

**I don't want to kiss you goodbye (I want to kiss you goodnight)**

Portgas D. Ace shifted in his seat as the professor continued to drone on about target markets. His second year business class was turning out to be just as boring as the first year course and he found himself hoping for a narcoleptic fit so that he could escape the boredom for a bit. Since the narcolepsy never seemed to work in his favour he stayed conscious and Ace instead dug out his cell phone to keep himself entertained. Flipping through his contact list he sent out a few messages; a short 'how's it going' to Zoro his brother's best friend who had started university that year and then a longer, dirtier text to Smoker, his cop boyfriend. It wasn't long before his phone flashed with an incoming message and he opened it up. It was a reply from Zoro.

'bored in business again? On way to Robin's so I can't entertain you today.'

Ace sent a sad face back but wasn't really upset over it. Perhaps it was his own relationship that had him feeling so generous but he was happy to see the younger teen was still doing well with the older woman. Having originally met Robin when she was his TA their relationship had not been without troubles and it was nice seeing it stabilized and without guilt. The next time his phone flashed it was from Smoker.

'punk'

Ace chuckled softly at the one word response. He could hear Smoker's growl as he read it and just thinking of the animalistic sound sparked a fire in his belly.

'maybe you should punish me' he sent back.

'lunch at yours, don't be late'

Ace smiled with anticipation knowing that lunch at his apartment always meant sex. In fact the only time Ace was really at his own apartment these days was for lunch hour hook ups with Smoker. Hr more or less lived at Smoker's; most of his wardrobe was there by now and he spent every night there. His own place no longer had cable or a phone line and the fridge only contained drinks. He put his cell phone away and tried to concentrate on the rest of the lecture but once his mind went to the gutter it was nearly impossible to refocus it on business. Ace ended up spending the remainder of the class daydreaming about all the things he wanted Smoker to do to him. It was only because he knew Smoker wouldn't be there ahead of time that Ace even bothered to stay in class till the end. However once the class finished he almost ran out to where he parked his bike and revving it loudly headed to his place.

Ace scanned the parking lot as he squeezed into a spot but Smoker's bike wasn't yet there. He started undoing his shirt as he entered the complex and by the time he was getting off at his floor his shirt was over his arm and his belt undone. It took an additional minute once inside to shed the rest of his clothing. Ace reached down to stroke himself slowly as he walked into the kitchen. He stopped to open the fridge and pull out a can of coke popping it open and taking a swig before making his way to the room. By the time Smoker made it to the apartment he had worked himself into complete hardness and the cop found him panting on the bed eyes closed as he continued to tug at his cock.

"Impatient brat."

Ace opened his eyes lazily and smirked at his boyfriend, daring him to do something. Smoker responded to the challenge with a smirk of his own and stalked to the bed. He crawled on the bed still fully clothed and hovered above Ace's naked body. Ace could feel the heat from Smoker's body but the cop wasn't touching him just gazing down at him, eyeing him up like prey.

"Hands up." He ordered gruffly.

Ace obeyed and as Smoker moved there was the feel of cold metal closing around his wrists. Then Smoker was gone, back at the doorway looking over at him with a satisfied smile.

"Time to learn some patience." He growled before disappearing Ace could hear him opening the fridge and expected him to return any moment with a drink.

When seconds ticked by and no Smoker Ace began to fidget. He needed Smoker's touch, needed the feel of his rough hands on his skin and with the damn handcuffs he couldn't even ease the pressure himself. He tried telling himself that Smoker was also aroused and only had his lunch break so he wouldn't make Ace wait long. It made sense but Ace wasn't very logical at the best of times and with all his blood pouring south logic had flown out the window. He writhed on the bed as Smoker presumably sipped away at his drink in the kitchen. A part of him once again wished he could control his narcolepsy some; it would serve Smoker right to come back in and find Ace passed out. However another far bigger part craved Smoker and just wanted to be properly fucked by his boyfriend.

"Smoker! Please come back, I need you." He half whined, half moaned.

He heard a low chuckle and soon Smoker was back in the room. He watched appreciatively as the cop stripped off his clothes and climbed onto the bed once again. Like before he was careful not to touch Ace and he whined in complaint.

"Are you going to be more patient next time?"

Ace nodded quickly making a strangled sound that he hoped the cop understood as an affirmation, luckily Smoker was aroused enough to not need something clearer and he swooped down on him immediately. Smoker's hard body pressed him into the mattress as his mouth closed in on his hungrily not waiting for Ace to open up before forcing his tongue inside. Ace could only moan in appreciation the sound being pressed out of him by Smoker's weight and swallowed down without more than a vibration of noise escaping. For awhile they just kissed heavily their bodies pressed tight slight movements causing a friction that increased their desire. While Ace loved kissing Smoker and the cop really was quite talented he wanted to be fucked and when it came to Smoke he was never above begging for it.

"Taisa, please..." he gasped, trailing off into a moan as Smoker's teeth scraped over his collar bone.

"Is there something you want?" Smoker asked with a predatory smirk.

"Fuck me." Ace replied looking directly into his smoky gray eyes.

Smoker growled and captured his mouth once again but as he kissed him he shifted so that he no longer was pressing Ace into the mattress. All at once Ace missed the heavy weight securing him to the bed but then Smoker was pushing his legs to the side and slipping a hand down one finger trailing down his crack pressing teasingly over Ace's hole. He tried to move back against the finger but Smoker was holding his legs down cutting off any movement on his part. He whimpered in frustration and Smoker smirked before shoving the finger in brutally causing Ace to yelp. The pain faded quickly and Ace wiggled the best he could until Smoker started to move his finger inside of him. Smoker's finger felt good but he wanted more and he was quick to voice his needs and soon Smoker was pumping three fingers in and out rapidly. Ace nearly keened with pleasure, his head tossing back and forth as the pressure built.

"Ready for more?" Smoker asked gruffly mere inches from Ace's ear.

"God, yes." He bit out.

Smoker removed his fingers and reached to grab the lube and a condom off the bedside table. They never bothered to put in the drawer anymore since they were really only ever in the room for sex to begin with. He watched with pupils blown as Smoker ripped open the foil packet and quickly sheathed his erection before slicking it up with a bit of the lube. Tossing both the empty packet and the lube aside Smoker lined himself up with Ace's prepared hole while Ace practically shook with the need to feel Smoker inside him.

"Do it." He demanded, the command ruined slightly by the breathiness of his voice.

Smoker grunted in response before shoving forward and pushing into the tightness. Ace moaned at the intrusion his hands fisting around the headboard as he tried to arch into Smoker. His boyfriend however kept him with both legs off to the side giving him complete control. Ace settled for a slight keening noise while opening his eyes wide and begging for movement. Smoker took pity and leaning forward to capture his mouth they exchanged a messy and lewd kiss before leaning back and propping himself up on his hands. Then he started to move in earnest, thrusting into Ace with all of his force emitting grunts and groans. For his part Ace could only moan and cry out his fingers hurting with the force they gripped the board behind him. Pressure was building within him until Ace was sure he would explode, the pleasure nearing agony as a cry was ripped from his throat. Smoker balanced on one hand and reached for his cock with the other, stroking quickly in time with his thrusts. It wasn't long before a second, more guttural cry was torn from him as he spilled his seed between them. Smoker continued to thrust into him and soon he too was spilling himself with a cry of pleasure.

"Fuck..." Ace moaned as Smoker pulled out.

Smoker offered a small grin and a chuckle as he undid the cuffs before laying back and scratching his chest lightly as it rose and fell with quick breaths. Glancing at the clock Ace saw that they still had some time before Smoker would need to head back to the office and he fought the urge to fall asleep, wanting to stay awake until Smoker left.

"Ace?"

Ace turned to look at him slightly concerned since it wasn't often that Smoker referred to him by his given name.

"It's handy having your place close to the station."

"Yeah." Ace agreed, not following.

"But it's not much father to my place. I mean we could go there, right?"

Ace nodded in agreement, a little concerned to see Smoker so unsure and nervous. It wasn't something he normally saw and it was disconcerting to say the least.

"It's my place but it could be ours."

"Are you inviting me to move in, taisa?" he asked with a grin.

"Well, if you want. If you want to keep your own place I understand." Smoker continued eyes fixed on the ceiling.

"I'd love to, Smoker." Ace replied leaning over his boyfriend to give him a kiss.

"Well you practically live there anyways." Smoker said gruffly.

Ace just laughed and kissed him again.


	85. Tickets and Photos

Title: Tickets & Photos  
Pair: Ace X Smoker  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Oda I am simply borrowing for no profit  
Summary: Ace notices that Smoker's office is quite boring

**Tickets & Photos**

Chief of Police Smoker sat at his desk in the small office that belonged to him. The way Smoker saw it the office belonged to the position and not the person, a belief that was reflected in the space. Unlike other offices in the precinct Smoker's was not personalized. There were no photos of loved ones adorning his desk or cherished knickknacks cluttering his space. His name plaque sat on the desk and his certification hung on the wall but that was all there was to show that the chief of police was in fact Smoker and not any random uniform who entered the room. It wasn't that the man didn't have loved ones to display it was simply that he chose not to.

Portgas D. Ace was not the chief of police; in fact he didn't even belong on the force. His presence at the precinct was usually due to deviancy, most frequently an inability to adhere to speed limits. It was another such act of deviance that landed the college student back in the precinct that afternoon.

"Chief Smoker, we've got an issue out front."A deputy said nervously from the doorway.

The deputy was new and Smoker was concerned he didn't have what it would take. Early afternoon and he was being called in to aid with an 'issue' when Smoker knew that in his town the only true issues happened after sun down. Cursing softly Smoker lit up a cigar and turned his attention to the deputy.

"What is it?"

"There's a man disputing a ticket. He's being unreasonable, demanding to see the chief – you – and I tried telling him you were busy but he won't list. Also he refuses to put on a shirt, I told him..."

Smoker inhaled deeply on his cigar as the deputy went on. He knew exactly who the issue was. He should've guessed, after all Portgas D. Ace hadn't been in for awhile.

"Send him back." Smoker growled.

"Sir?" the deputy asked confused.

"Tell him he can see me. He knows the way." He clarified.

The deputy nodded looking slightly relieved that he wouldn't have to deal with Ace. It wasn't long before the deviant himself sauntered into Smoker's office without bothering to knock. As the deputy had said he wasn't wearing a shirt his tanned flesh almost glowing with confidence. He leaned his hip against Smoker's desk and offered a cocky grin.

"Hey, taisa." He drawled

"What do you want, Portgas? I'm working; did you get caught speeding again?"

"Can't a guy just want to visit his boyfriend at work?"

"No, especially if that guy is you."

"The speeding thing was really your fault, Smokey."

"Don't call me that. How do you figure it's my fault?"

"It was last night and you were just so damn sexy when you called that I couldn't wait to get home."

Ace's logic made no sense but the way he was looking at Smoker was making it hard to form a counter argument.

"Aargh. Fine! I'll pay it this time. Next time you're on your own." Smoker didn't bother telling him not to speed; it wouldn't change anything as he well knew.

"Thank you, taisa." Ace sing-songed bending down to kiss him.

Smoker snagged his hair pulling him down for a deeper kiss. Today was going to be a long day and he needed more than the peck Ace had given him. The younger man slid easily into Smoker's lap and fisted his hand in Smoker's shirt. Their tongues danced headily before Ace pulled back.

"I have to get to class." He said with a slight pout.

"Shouldn't you put a shirt on for that?"

"Oh I have one in the car; I just like coming in here without it."

Smoker almost laughed at that but not wanting to encourage such behaviour he scowled instead. When Ace got off his lap Smoker dug out his wallet and handed over enough money to cover the speeding ticket.

"Thanks. Hey, taisa? Why is your desk so boring?"

"I like it that way, personal crap just gets in the way."

Ace laughed and opened his own wallet rummaging in it until he withdrew a photo strip like the ones photo booths at the mall printed out.

"Here!" Ace presented it with a flourish.

Smoker tossed the strip onto his desk; it contained photos of the two of them. Smoker had begrudgingly agreed to take them only because it had been Ace's birthday.

"Get to class." He growled.

Ace laughed and sauntered out of his office.

"Deputy, I told you I could entice the chief to take care of it." He called up to the front as he went.

Smoker groaned. He was going to have to explain Ace and all this to his deputy before the guy though he was on the take. Ace was a nuisance but that was part of the boy's charm. He picked up the photo strip and looked it over for a moment before taping it to the side of his monitor with a half smile.


	86. Adventure

Title: Adventure  
Pairing: Vivi x Khoza  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: Fiction as in made up.  
Summary: Vivi is ready for a new adventure

AN: For kendie who wanted a Vivi x Khoza pairing

The Mugiwara's ship was long past her sight, not even a spot on the horizon and yet she still stood there with tears streaming down her face. A part of her heart had sailed off with the pirates and she mourned for all that she had lost. Vivi heard him come up behind her and knew who it would be before he spoke. Only he would have known where to find her.

"Vivi? Are you alright?" Khoza's deep voice asked.

Vivi let her eyes trail over the horizon once more in a vain attempt to see them before turning around. Khoza stood there, bandaged from the fight and dark eyes even darker with concern. Letting out a shaky breath Vivi tried on a small smile that she hoped would reassure him.

"I'll be fine. There's too much to be done to sit around moping."

Khoza smiled at her and Vivi couldn't help noticing that he was absentmindedly ruffling Carue's feathers.

"Do you wish you had gone with them?" Khoza asked his voice low.

"A part of me does. They became my nakama and they helped me to become stronger. I'll miss them but this is home. This is where I belong. Besides, I'm sure I'll have my own adventures here." Vivi replied sincerely.

"With you Vivi, life is an adventure." Khoza commented with a chuckle.

Vivi felt her cheeks warm and her eyes dropped shyly. She felt his calloused fingers run down her cheek and under her chin gently forcing her to look up.

"I'm glad you chose to stay, Vivi."

"Well you are my captain still." She teased referring to their childhood adventures.

Khoza laughed heartily and Vivi watched as his face lit up. The laughter took years off his face; gone was the stress of war and rebellion, instead he was just a young man. To Vivi he looked completely handsome. She found herself reaching up and tentatively running a hand over his bandage.

"Khoza..." she said softly.

"Viv." Khoza replied gruffly.

Then he was bending down and gently brushing bright blue hair out of her face. He leaned closer so that their breaths mingled and anticipation built within her until finally he closed the space and their lips met. Warmth radiated from where their lips met and spread out over her body until she could feel it in her toes. When they pulled apart she could sense that she wore a goofy smile but she was powerless to stop it.

"So my princess, are you ready for another adventure?"

Vivi smiled and nodded at Khoza as the warmth remained around her heart. Hand in hand they started the trek back to the castle.


	87. Daddy Dearest

Title: Daddy Dearest  
Pairing: Robin x Zoro  
Rating: T  
Words: 516  
Disclaimer: Fiction as in made up.  
Summary: A peek into the life of Zoro as a dad

Note: A bit delayed but for the reader who requested more of Zoro as a dad. A companion piece to 'Light'

* * *

Robin woke slowly, letting consciousness seep into her like sun slowly warming your skin. She became aware of the lack of a body beside her and a quick glance confirmed that Zoro was already up. Robin stretched languidly knowing where she'd find him and turning to look at the baby monitor – now off – she knew she was right. In the beginning she would jump out of bed and rush down the hall filled with anxiety but these days she remained calm knowing that Zoro had things under control. Instead she took her time getting up, washing her face and getting dressed before making her way down the hall to where the nursery was located.

The door was propped open and the soft strains of Olivia's special lullaby played from the tone dial on the dresser. Robin couldn't help but smile at the now familiar tableau in front of her. Zoro sat cross-legged in the middle of the room – still avoiding the perfectly good rocking chair in the corner. He cradled Olivia in one arm making her look absolutely tiny despite how much she had grown in the past few months. His free hand traced along downy skin smiling as her tiny hands grabbed at his finger. His voice was soft and filled with an undeniable love that was reserved for his daughter. Leaning against the door Robin listened as he told Olivia about Kuina and all she had taught him. Olivia had always loved the sound of Zoro's voice and she stared up at her father with big blue-green eyes.

"Kuina she helped to shape me but the real influence in my life has been this crew and more importantly your mother. She's incredibly strong and brave, I respected her the first time I saw her."

Robin chuckled softly and entered the room.

"I'm pretty sure you wanted to kill me the first time you saw me, Mr Swordsman." She teased.

"Maybe, but I still respected you and I don't think it's a good idea to tell her that." Zoro replied looking up with a soft smirk.

Robin just smiled and moved over bending down to capture Zoro's lips in a simple kiss that still managed to make her skin tingle. They whispered soft good mornings before Robin dropped a quick kiss on Olivia's forehead before straightening up. Her hand trailed across Zoro's shoulder as she moved away to the dresser to pull out some clothes for Olivia to wear.

"I've got it, Robin. Why don't you go get some coffee, we'll be up shortly."

"You sure?" she asked putting a dress down.

"Go. I can dress my own daughter."

Laughing Robin left the room Zoro's voice just reaching her ears.

"Your mother really loves her coffee. You don't want coffee though, it is nasty."

Zoro emerged with Olivia twenty minutes later and Robin could tell from the flush of his cheeks that he had struggled with the dress. Yet despite the struggle he still looked so proud of his small daughter that Robin didn't have the heart to tell him the dress was on backwards.


End file.
